


碗中之鱼/Fish in a Bowl

by woodencat1003



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android synesthesia, Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mid-Canon, Panic Attacks, Rape, Spoilers, Torture, Trauma, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodencat1003/pseuds/woodencat1003
Summary: “所以，只要不是脸就没事，哈？”里德的另一只手突然摸上了康纳的脖子，手指轻柔划过他的下巴，相互接触的皮肤感觉火热。他的手指向下滑过模控生命制服的前襟，康纳在自己的嵌板感受到那轻微的压力时不由得发抖。“我曾经听说过。”（当汉克受伤，有两周时间只能做案头工作的时候，康纳被迫和盖文一起调查异常仿生人的案件。）





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fish in a Bowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315237) by [ConnorRK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorRK/pseuds/ConnorRK). 



当康纳和汉克一起找到那间仓库的时候，那里已经被警员和DPD的调查小组挤满了。现在时间是早上5点40分，多云，降水概率30%。仓库坐落在一个4向十字路口，是一栋3层的砖房，建于上世纪20年代。每个窗口里都有灯光透出，甚至连外面的黑暗都被驱散。当汉克准备停车的时候，康纳分析了这个仓库，信息简洁的显示在他的HUD上——机场路4482号，属于桑普森经销中心，管理人霍华德·博德，雇员50人，仿生人100个。

一道颇高的锁链栅栏上覆盖着金属板，大门敞开着，仓库的周围是破旧的停车场，后面则是卸货区。他们停车时发现卸货区的卷门是升起的，明亮的卤素灯照亮了外面的大片区域。越过卸货区大门，有很多堆满箱子的货架和起重机，地上还倒着很多像是尸体的东西。警员们正在现场周围放置黄色的数字标识并给证物分类，他们在仓库的接待室和装卸区周围小心翼翼的移动着。

“一定是不得了的一夜。”汉克嘟囔着。

汉克在一辆DPD的证据拖车旁边找到了一个空位把车停下，本·柯林斯朝他们走了过来。当他们从车上下来的时候，他快速向汉克挥了挥手。

“嘿，你们两个。你们来的这么快真是太好了。汉克，这绝对刷新了你的记录。”

汉克哼了一声，拇指朝康纳比了一下。“是啊，那个，都怪这个混球。一大早鬼知道几点，不停按我的门铃把我给吵醒，结果呢？看起来你们不是处理的挺好么。”他冲现场的一大堆警察比划了一下。

凡是涉及到异常仿生人的案件，模控生命总是第一个得到消息的，然后他们会让康纳去找到他的人类搭档并开始调查。威尔森警官有一次曾经玩笑般的说，康纳体内一定装了个专门找汉克的雷达，但是康纳只是运用他对汉克的了解来计算出可能的场所而已。

柯林斯向他们友好的挥了挥手，说到：“嗨，康纳，把这人的屁股从床上拽起来真是多谢了。”

数个可选的回复方式自动滑入他的视野，但是柯林斯那随意的问好却差点让他措手不及。他将将来得及选好回应方式：“当然，柯林斯警官。”那几乎算得上友好的语气让他有些无措。柯林斯一定是已经开始习惯他的存在了。

“好啊，去吧，都站他那边。”汉克怨声载道，“所以，情况到底有多糟？”

柯林斯拿起平板，开始解说情况。“经理是早上4:50左右到的，大概30分钟以前。当他进了大门之后，就发现卸货区的门开着，灯也开着，而且有一堆仿生人倒在接待室和仓库的地上。他打了911，第一组到场的人员在仿生人存放区域发现了两具尸体。”

“闭路电视显示大部分的员工都是昨晚9:20下班的，除了2个维修工人，吉米·劳里和塔莉娅·哈茨菲尔德。根据经理所提供的证词，他们的工作包括盘点库存的仿生人，确保其他工人已经离开，并锁门。9:25，有人爬过栅栏，从敞开的卸货区大门进入到里面，趁那两个修理工盘点仿生人的时候杀死了他们，都是一枪爆头。之后犯人把这些仿生人搬出去，把它们解体。犯人一直待到早上3点，然后带着一些仿生人的组件又从栅栏翻了出去。”

“所以，你们到底为什么还需要我们？”汉克埋怨着，“听起来就是有人偷零件。我们现在可是在查异常仿生人的案子，我们不可能检查每一个犯罪现场，本。不管这案子有多大。”

康纳跟着他们走向卸货区，一边扫描现场，一边听着对话的每一个字，他已经知道了柯林斯还没说出口的内容。除非有必要，否则他们是不会被叫过来的。

“这案子就是，汉克。这不是人类犯案，是仿生人。我们能在监控上看到LED，而且它还穿着模控生命的制服呢。”

——

对凶案现场的重建毫无启发性，监控录像已经记录下了一切。康纳对受害者的血液进行了取样，又让汉克恶心了一把，但这也没有带来任何新的信息。作案者是一台RF700，这个系列的机型通常用于进行零售业和办公室工作，但是他无法辨识出序列号。他之所以能确定这是台RF700是因为监控拍的足够清晰——一台平均高度的仿生人，有着漆黑的卷发和棱角分明的脸部轮廓，一副对人类来说有吸引力又足够友好的外表。它完全没想过要隐藏或是伪装自己。打死工人们的枪是一把伯莱塔M9，但是直到法医把子弹从尸体中取出来为止，他都无法再得到更多信息。

所有的100个仿生人都倒在仓库的地上，凶手从这里跑出去的时候在它们身上留下了磕碰的痕迹。它们的记忆芯片都不见了，胸腔被打开，而且它们的接入端口曾被使用过。尽管它也拿走了几个其他的生物组件和零件，但不论那个凶手是在找什么，仿生人的中央处理器和记忆才是它关注的重点。

和预想的一样，现场没有发现指纹或是DNA。这个仓库里的仿生人都属于模控生命的MX系列——强壮、为了搬运重物而设计。它们的脸没有丝毫表情，就算以机器的标准来说也平静的太不正常了。这让康纳的电子回路里出现了一些奇怪的跳动，当他看着这些受到不可修复的破坏，只能永远关机的仿生人时，一种沉重的感觉拉扯着他。

他想起了一盏钠灯，一个昏暗的巷子，黄色的灯光柔和的照亮了那个崔西蓝色的头发，和另一个崔西手拉着手，还有他是怎么差点向她开枪的。他本来应该开枪的。

他在货架间穿行，追踪着倒在地上的仿生人的痕迹，他检查并归类每一个发现，确保自己没有在这个已经走进死胡同的调查上磨洋工。

当他转过一个拐角时看到了另外一个调查人员——盖文·里德正蹲在一个丢了一只胳膊的仿生人跟前，看向它敞开的胸腔。

他可以去检查另外一排仿生人，因为严格来说检查一个已经有其他人检查过的仿生人是没有必要的。但是比起里德，康纳更相信自己在检查犯罪现场上的能力，尤其是在考虑到里德易怒的脾气之后就更是如此。

等待里德离开是一个更有效率的选择。他耐心的站在那里，双手垂在身体两侧，观察着，里德烦躁的呼了口气然后突然站起来转身，结果险些撞上康纳，差点跌倒。

“哇哦，搞什——？你干什么呢，站边上去，塑料混蛋。”他谩骂到。

康纳注意到了里德突然紧绷的表情以及他眉间刻下的那些纹路，计算出里德的压力指数在40%。他也同时注意到了里德没有戴手套。

“我在等着你离开好检查那个仿生人。”康纳简短的说到。

“是么，好吧，别费事了。这垃圾身上什么都没有。”里德恶意的说着，冲地上的仿生人点了点头。

“我确信你说的没错。仍然，我必须进行检查才好确认。”

里德的压力指数跃升到了60%，与此同时他皱起的眉头变成了瞪视。“你没听到么，还是你的处理器坏了？我说我 ** _检查过了_** ，什么都没有。”

“是的，但我必须完成检查。我也需要确认你没有对证据造成污染。我建议你在检查犯罪现场时戴上手套，里德警探。”康纳希望他可以走开，但是里德的嘴扭成了一个冷笑。

“我想我知道怎么检查犯罪现场，你这个蠢货。现在，给我， ** _让开_** 。”

里德的下颌紧绷，一根血管在他的脖子上搏动着，压力指数超过了70%并且还在上升，冲过了75%，80%，85%。

康纳需要把事态控制住，并检查那个仿生人。数个选择出现在他的HUD上，几个可以采取的对话策略。康纳觉得道歉并直入主题应该可以达到他的目的。

“我道歉，我的本意并非是要质疑你作为一个调查人员的专业能力。”压力指数达到了90%，然后在里德听到康纳的话，期待地挑起眉毛后降到了85%。对自己的决定感到很满意，康纳继续说到：“然而，你并没有戴手套，所以，按照规定，我必须判断犯罪现场可能在多大程度上受到了污染。并且我依然需要检查那个仿生人。”

就在里德的压力指数飙升到100%时，他一拳挥出，重重砸上了康纳的鼻子。康纳跌进了身后的货架，压到了那些箱子。处理器突然间过载，在他的系统以最大功率运转时，时间似乎慢了下来。里德又挥出了一拳，使警探无力化的选项出现在他的眼前。

这些选择暴力得毫无必要——他并不一定要通过伤害里德来结束这一切，只要将两人分来就可以了。就在他对这些选项进行运算时，里德的拳头落在了他的脸颊上，然后又一次打在了鼻子上。他的传感器亮起了黄色的警告。一只手攥住了康纳胸前的衬衫，把他拉过去，但康纳接住了打向他前臂的下一击，并把里德撞了开来。

里德被地上的仿生人绊了一下，摔进了走道另一边的架子。货架危险的摇晃了两下，但在里德爬起来的时候恢复了稳定。他站直身子，咆哮着，似乎准备好了要再次向康纳冲过来。他的压力指数稳定在100%。

“康纳！”

他们两个同时猛然转过头去。汉克正站在走道的尽头，因为眼前的景象而挑起了眉毛。

“嘿，里德，你他妈干嘛呢？回去干活儿！”

“你为什么不把自己的塑料狗拿绳拴好呢，安德森？”

“不敢相信一个母狗居然会管别人叫狗。”汉克嘲弄般的笑着。

里德怒视着汉克，然后又看向了康纳，康纳只是面无表情的看着他。然后他似乎没什么话可说，重重的从另一个方向离开了。康纳看着他一直消失在拐角处。

“你没事吧，康纳？”汉克的手突然扶上了他的肩膀，康纳这才意识到自己之前有多么紧绷，随时准备着在不得已的情况下和里德动手，直到现在，他所有的随动系统终于在那温暖的手掌下放松了下来。

“没事，副队长。”他整理好衬衫，抚平领带，转过身去，汉克的眼睛瞪大了。

“耶稣啊，他把你的脸怎么了？”

有一个黄色的警告标志在他HUD的角落闪烁着，提示他面部有某些非关键部件受到了损伤。修复时间：1小时。现在，当他集中注意力时，他可以感觉到面部嵌板的错位，彼此间让人不适的摩擦着。“没什么。一个小时之后就可以修复。”

“你在流血！”康纳抬起一只手，试探的摸过脸颊和鼻子，感觉到了温热的液体滴落在嘴唇上。他的手指被染成了蓝色。

汉克在已经磨损的夹克口袋里翻找着，康纳忍住没有指出汉克该买件新夹克了。过了一会儿，汉克拿出了一团纸巾。康纳接过那团皱巴巴的纸巾，困惑的盯着它。

“我不是清理垃圾的仿生人。”他说。

“哦我的天啊，是用在你脸上的，蠢货。”

他一定是说那些釱——这景象肯定挺让人不安的。康纳把纸巾拿到鼻子上，不确定的将其盖在釱液表面。釱流进了他的嘴里，他的感受器自动检测出了他的型号和序列号。

“谢谢。我会一直遮着它直到损伤修复。”

他看了眼汉克，想确认一下汉克是否感到满意，但是，他只看到一副更恼怒的表情。“老天啊，我看不下去了。”汉克嘟囔着。他突然间靠近，从康纳手里一把拿过纸巾，把他的手挡开，然后把纸巾擦上了康纳的鼻子，和他皱起的眉头比起来，他的动作轻柔的让人惊讶。

“副队长？”康纳问到。

“给我闭嘴。简直跟看孩子一样。你应该把它擦掉，而不是站在那儿捂着你的脸。”汉克抱怨着，后退了两步，对自己所看到的满意的点了点头。

“我明白了。”他不明白。汉克原本可以告诉他该怎么做的。

“是啊，”汉克似乎听出了康纳话中的疑问，“是啊，当然了。不管怎么样，咱们走吧，然后打个报告。或者我也可以把里德那张脸打扁——这样我更有满足感。”汉克沿原路走开了。

“打个……报告？”康纳很困惑，“我还没有检查完现场。”

汉克回过头，看到康纳完全没动，于是转过身去，不敢置信的挑起眉毛。“康纳，里德刚刚揍了你的脸，把你鼻子打流血了。你觉得我们是要打什么报告？这是人身侵犯。”

康纳茫然的看着他：“仿生人无法被侵犯，副队长。”他简短的说。

汉克眉间的皱痕又出现了，他张开嘴，犹豫了一下，最终说到：“好吧。不管怎么说，里德是个混球，他不能对你为所欲为。我们得打个报告，关于——哦见鬼，我不知道，损坏器材之类的。”汉克咬着牙呼了口气，低声说，“操，来吧康纳，咱们回警局去检查证据。反正这儿也没什么可查的了。”

他低头看向脚边那个他本来该在里德离开后检查的仿生人。他的任务出现在HUD的一侧，一串刻板的白色方框提示着他的目标。

 **_//_ ** **_调查现场//_ **

**_//_ ** **_检查仿生人//_ **

**_//_ ** **_找出嫌犯//_ **

那个仿生人的眼睛茫然的盯着他，冰冷又空洞。它的胸部嵌板被移除，一些组件被拆卸下来放在一旁，在它的釱液泵旁边留下了一个漆黑的空洞。它的手平摊在身旁的地上，松懈又空无一物。只是一台机器。

“康纳！快走了！”汉克喊道，声音在走道中回响。

康纳有理由相信这个报告将会带来益处，可以避免里德警探再次干扰他的任务。如果他头部的内部处理器被损坏，他可能会失去关于异常仿生人案件的有用信息。

他的系统似乎对这一计算结果很满意，覆写了他的目标。

 **_//_ ** **_提出报告//_ **

**_//_ ** **_检视证据//_ **

**_//_ ** **_找出异常仿生人//_ **

他的胸膛里有种暖暖的感觉，就好像他的传感器过热了一样。他对自己的热调节系统运行了一次诊断，结果显示没有损坏或错误。这是种让人愉悦的温暖，之前的紧张感消失无踪了。

他跨过那个仿生人跟着汉克上了车，无视了视野角落里软体不稳定的警告。

——

福勒很无语的看着眼前的三个人。康纳保持沉默，站在后面，里德和汉克在相互争吵，音量正在稳步提升。康纳都不需要进行运算就能看出福勒的压力值非常之高，不过无论怎样，他的系统还是给出一个数值——80%。从把他们叫进办公室起，福勒还没有说过一个字。

“我是在他妈的做我的工作——”

“里德从第一天起就看康纳不顺眼——”

“——这个垃圾过来告诉我要怎么——”

“——他妈的一拳打在他脸上，血流得——”

“——把我推到他娘的货架上，淤青大小都比得上——”

“够了！”福勒的怒吼让他们两个都噤了声，然后他低头瞪视了他们片刻，就好像在等着他们谁胆敢再开口一样，“安德森副队长，告诉我，为什么你要投诉里德警官损坏政府财产以及行为不端？在我看来你的仿生人毫发无损。”

汉克可谓是气急败坏，尽管康纳看不到他的脸，但却能清楚的回忆起汉克曾经有过的那种气愤之极的表情。

“康纳只不过是在做他见鬼的工作，然后里德觉得给他脸上来一拳、打断他的鼻子很好玩！他现在已经把自己修好了，但他之前流了很多血，如果里德打的是个人类，我们根本都不会有这个对话。”汉克抱起手臂，来回看着福勒和里德。

“里德警探，”福勒说，“请跟我说说，你在攻击并可能会损坏一台目前由模控生命出借给DPD的机器时到底在想什么？”

汉克在听到“可能”这个词的时候讽刺的咕哝出来。

“就像我说的，我在做他妈的 ** _我的_** 工作，然后这个塑胶混蛋开始对我指手画脚，想要激怒我。要我说，我们应该检查看看那玩意是不是个异常仿生人。它把我推到了货架里。”

福勒沉默的又看了他们片刻，说：“康纳。给我一份事发情况的报告。”

汉克和里德几乎是同步转身看向康纳，就好像他们已经忘记了他的存在。

“当然，队长。我正在调查仿生人，查找异常仿生人嫌犯在寻找的东西，以及可能会留下的证据。里德警探当时正在检查一个仿生人，而我等着他结束以便能够进行我的检查——”

“是啊，就跟我不知道怎么检查他妈的犯罪现场一样。”

“里德警探。”福勒警告到，里德很愤怒但却闭上了嘴。

“他检查完之后，”康纳继续说到，“我注意到他没有戴着手套而现场有可能受到了污染。我建议他以后在犯罪现场都要戴上手套，并告诉他我也会检查那个仿生人是否受到了污染。他在我的脸上打了三拳，然后我将他推开。安德森副队长发现我们的时候就是这样。”

福勒再一次让沉默降临。当他开口时，声音里充满了心烦意乱。“里德警探，以后请避免攻击我们的设备器材，否则你将被停职。另外，如果我发现你在现场不戴手套也一样。”

“什么？”里德喊道。

“就 ** _这样_** ？”于此同时汉克说到。

里德的声音很快盖过了汉克的。“你认真的么？这就跟打了个他妈的复印机一样，它甚至都没坏！看看它，它好得很。你跟我说要因为一下爱的轻拍就让我停职？”

这是真的，康纳的自动修复功能可以很轻易的处理那种损伤。他的面部嵌板已经复位，被打坏的协助调节嗅觉的组件也已经修复。严重的损伤必须由模控生命来处理，他们将决定是将他修好还是报废，但就连他们也无法挽救损坏的数据。

“如果我的内部处理器被损坏，有可能会造成事关异常仿生人案件的关键信息丢失。”康纳说。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”里德咆哮着，“队长，你不是认真的吧？”

“我是，里德。如果你再那么做，我就把你停职。不许再争论。现在，从我的办公室出去。”

里德冲了出去，狠狠得瞪了康纳一眼，玻璃门迅速在他的身后合拢。

“所以就只是这样？就这么点处罚？在他伤害了——或者损坏了，管他的——康纳之后？”

“汉克，”福勒叹了口气，靠回到椅背上，“它是个仿生人，不是人。它甚至感觉不到疼。要是它连这点打击都承受不了，那它来这儿是干嘛的？我知道你和里德一直看对方不顺眼，但这也太可笑了。为了个仿生人投诉他，汉克？别再因为你和里德的小矛盾找我麻烦了，否则我就让你也停职。”

“福勒，这不——”

“我不在乎，汉克。我说完了。现在出去。”

他们瞪着对方，康纳私下里希望汉克能就此放弃。里德已经受到了警告，应该不会再做那样的事。这已经比康纳原先期待的还要好。没必要把这件事拖得更长并让汉克因为康纳的缘故被卷进真正的麻烦里。

康纳伸出手去轻轻拉了一下汉克的手肘，汉克不情愿的结束了瞪视，沉默的离开。康纳对福勒点了点头（福勒完全无视了他），然后跟在汉克身后走了出去。

汉克一屁股坐进椅子，向后靠上椅背，抱起手臂。康纳走到自己的桌子，坐下来开始查阅已经收集来的证据。

“那个，”汉克开口，又停了下来。

康纳从屏幕上抬起头，疑惑的微微歪过头。汉克盯着自己漆黑的终端屏幕，嘴唇抿成了一条线。

“对不起，康纳，”汉克说到，声音几乎是随意的，“我还以为福勒可能真的会对里德做点什么，”他哼了一声，“我又知道什么。”

康纳探测出了他语气中的失望，并且感到了想要安慰他的冲动。“他的确做了点什么。里德警探收到了不能再打我的警告，”汉克什么都没说，依然盯着空白一片的屏幕，所以他又说到，“谢谢你，副队长。我知道你只不过是在保护我，而那是不必要的，我很高兴里德警探已经被制止了。”

汉克的一侧嘴角微微翘了起来，然后他叹了口气，摇了摇鼠标唤醒自己的电脑。“对，没错，没问题。”尽管他的语气近乎辛辣，可在那之下却隐藏着一丝高兴的情绪。

康纳自己的嘴唇不自觉的弯出了一个微笑。

——

“嘿，蠢蛋，过来。”

声音识别软件辨认出是盖文·里德的声音正在从休息室的一张桌子旁喊他，但康纳无视了他，走向了咖啡机。

“这是个命令。”

康纳在准备给汉克的咖啡时权衡了一下是否要回应，然后他认定和里德讲话没有好处。他保持着沉默，往咖啡里倒了一包甜味剂。

脚步声向他靠近，一只手抓住了他的胳膊，拽着他转过身，迫使他面对里德。热咖啡泼到了他的手背上，热到足以造成烫伤，使得温度调节器拼命工作以平衡他手上的温度。

康纳小心的把杯子放下，然后正面里德，接受了这次对峙。他们正站在一堵玻璃隔墙的前面，透过玻璃能直接看到警局，所以里德应该不会冒着会被大家看到的危险去做什么。福勒昨天才刚刚警告过他。

“怎么，没什么要说的么？”

“需要我的帮助么，里德警探？”康纳礼貌的说到。他检测了里德拧紧的嘴唇和紧绷的肩膀，计算出里德的压力指数在40%，目前很稳定。

“对啊，当然了。你他妈到底为什么要去找福勒？我以为你是个机器，不是个混账小鬼。”里德说到，他依然紧抓着康纳的上臂，压力敏感的嵌板不舒服的挤压在一起。

康纳考虑过要说是汉克打的报告，最初也是汉克提出的这个建议，但里德目前的问题是和康纳之间的。他需要让里德明白他的行为有可能对他们的调查造成损害。作为执法部门的成员，他应该明白这一点。而且他内心中有一部分并不想把汉克牵扯进来。如果里德对汉克说了什么，而汉克决定要再次上报给福勒，他可能会被停职。他认为，那可能会造成与预期相反的结果。

“我的核心处理器和记忆硬件都在头部。严重的损害可能会造成与调查相关的重要信息的丢失，并会造成时间的浪费。”这样说应该足够简单易懂了。

“哦，我明白了。”里德说。

康纳点点头，对里德的理解松了口气，并挣了一下抓着他的手。那只手抓得更紧了。

里德向前走了一步，康纳想要往后退，但他的臀部撞到了台子。里德在笑着，那扭曲的面容看起来更像是愤怒而不是高兴。他的压力值爬升到了50%。

“所以，只要不是脸就没事，哈？”里德的另一只手突然摸上了康纳的脖子，手指轻柔划过他的下巴，相互接触的皮肤感觉火热。他的手指向下滑过模控生命制服的前襟，康纳在自己的嵌板感受到那轻微的压力时不由得发抖。“我曾经听说过。”他笑着，拉近两人间剩下的距离，直到他们近乎彼此相贴。

这听起来像是个威胁，但是划下他胸膛的手却很轻柔，掩饰了他手臂上的紧握。他不知道要怎么办。里德的压力指数稳定，扭曲的笑容无法解读。康纳扫描了玻璃窗，但警局里没有人看向他们的方向。休息室里没有监控摄像头，而审讯室那边的摄像头无法看清这里面。

“我不确定你想做什么，所以我要提醒你，如果你意图再次损坏我，福勒队长将会让你停职。”

对此，里德只是笑了笑。他终于松开了抓着他的手，往后退去，拍了拍康纳的胸口。

“你是个机器，不是人类。我怀疑福勒真的有那么在乎。”

——

“真是狗屎。”汉克终于把自己放到椅子上的时候抱怨着，他基本是把自己的拐杖一把扔到了靠墙的桌子上。拐杖掉到了地上，康纳几乎是立刻将其捡了起来，把它靠在墙上。

“就只有一到两个礼拜，副队长。而且我们的确抓住了那个仿生人，所以情况还是有利的。”康纳走到自己的桌旁坐了下来，依然在看着汉克。

“对，没错。可那个蠢货根本没必要捅我。我们已经抓住他了，所以这根本什么都改变不了。”

他们被叫去处理一桩伤害案，一个仿生人袭击了他的主人。他们到现场的时候那个仿生人依然暴跳如雷，但是一看到他们就冲了出去。康纳在他能够爬出木质围栏之前抓到了他，然后汉克过来帮忙制服他。但那个混球和他们打斗起来，并用一个碎掉的玻璃瓶子捅伤了汉克的大腿。

在康纳的坚持之下，他们直接去了医院，而且汉克也找不到理由反对，因为他的腿血如泉涌，而他所知有限的那点解剖学已经足够让他担心那塑料混球扎到了动脉。一个医生给他做了缝合并告诉他接下来的3天要使用拐杖，而现在，汉克很清楚接下来会发生什么而他感到恐惧。

“所以，康纳。或许你很快就会想念我绝对迷人的身姿了。”他说，想着要不要填一份正式报告，然后决定去他妈的。反正福勒很快就会注意到的。

“这是什么意思？”康纳问。

汉克看向他，看着他歪着的头，LED转着黄圈。“我猜这对仿生人或许不算什么大事，但是当一个人类受伤了，在能够重新回到工作岗位之前是需要时间养伤的。”

黄圈转回了蓝色，康纳点点头，看向汉克的腿和撕裂的裤子下方的绷带。“是的，我明白。你认为在你能重回外勤工作之前我会被重新分配么？”

康纳的脸上有种紧绷的表情——显然他并不喜欢这个想法。尽管汉克对自己现在的状态并不喜欢，可他还挺高兴康纳会想念他的。

“是啊，大概是珀森或者布朗吧，如果非要让我猜的话，”汉克一只手扶住下巴，思考着，“他们通常都和警局的仿生人一起工作，所以福勒大概会把你换去和他们搭档一段时间。”

“好吧，只要能够好好照顾自己，你应该很快就能回来了，”康纳乐观的说，就好像汉克曾经有照顾过自己一样，“我希望这不会影响到调查。我非常看重你的能力。”

汉克的下巴掉了下来，康纳的头以他那种独特的可爱方式歪了歪，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“好吧，别对我期待太多了，你个该死的仿生人。”汉克说着，快速移开了视线，感觉脸颊发烫。在汉克喝醉了用枪指着康纳审问他是否惧怕死亡之后，康纳还如此看重他的洞察力让汉克感到震惊。

回忆起自己按在扳机上颤抖的手指让他的胃因为羞愧和自我厌恶而拧紧了。他是个怎么样的烂人啊，在康纳已经对别人，甚至是对另一对仿生人表现出了 ** _同情_** 之后，他却威胁康纳要杀掉他。

康纳每天都变得越来越像人类，而汉克不知道要怎么办才好。他是个仿生人。他本来应该是个机器，但他带着那张傻脸，把汉克从屋顶上救了下来，在对抗那两个崔西的时候他做了如果是汉克处在他的位置上恰恰会做的事。

他的喉咙发干，他希望自己之前直接回了家而不是回到警局来。给自己倒上一杯威士忌，和相扑坐在一起看毫无意义的电视节目直到昏睡过去。

“汉克。”一个声音从房间另一头响起，他们转过头，看到杰弗里大步向他们走过来，“康纳提交了事件的报告，所以你应该知道现在会怎么样了。”

哼了一声，汉克瞥了康纳一眼。“你哪儿来的时间提交报告？”

“在你缝合伤口的时候，我认为应该告知福勒队长发生了什么。”康纳说着，露出个无辜的微笑。

福勒看了他们两个一眼。“直到你的伤口愈合，你都只能做案头工作。”

“是啊，是啊，一里地之外就知道了，”汉克嘟囔着，“所以你要让谁和康纳一组？珀森，是吧？她之前一直和仿生人一起工作，两个礼拜应该不是问题。”

“直到汉克康复，你将和里德警官一起工作。”杰弗里说着，对康纳点点头。

汉克猛然站了起来，然后又因为腿上爆发的疼痛痛呼起来。“噢，操！操，见鬼，等一下，你不能把康纳和里德放一起，里德恨死他了。”

康纳的LED又黄圈了，而且眉毛拧在了一起，但他什么也没说。他当然不会说了。这蠢货甚至不知道什么时候应该好好保护自己。他说过他让里德给了他三拳，然后才把他推开，而汉克曾经见识过康纳打斗。除非他想，否则他根本不会被打到。

“那么，这就是里德克服自己的完美机会。”杰弗里说，汉克就只是摇摇头。

“要是他又一次准备把康纳的脑袋打下来你要怎么办？拍拍他的后背说‘下次小心点’？”杰弗里现在是在怒视他了，而汉克的顽固也不遑多让。必须要有人来保护这个该死的仿生人。

“我想对于那一点我之前已经说的很清楚了，对于你和里德之间的小摩擦也是一样。我不想听，汉克。康纳，确保里德拿到异常仿生人的案卷。”他点点头，然后离开了，走回办公室的时候，精致的皮鞋在瓷砖上磕出清脆的声响。

“看起来你要和里德困在一起了。”汉克说着，陷回到椅子里，用手揉着眼睛。

康纳心不在焉的点点头，他的LED还在转着黄圈，低头盯着自己的桌子。

“真是不能再糟了，”康纳什么都没说，茫然的看着桌子就好像不知道该怎么办，汉克继续说到，“嘿，要是他再想干上次那样的事，告诉我。如果福勒不愿意对里德做点什么，我绝对会的。”

“谢谢，副队长。”康纳转向自己的终端，数据开始飞速掠过，“但是到你完全康复为止，我能够应付得了里德警探。我会确保不去激怒他。”

汉克觉得康纳最后透出来的那点些微的恐惧可能是自己想象出来的，但他觉得并不是。或许他对这个仿生人的影响有点太大了。这个想法让他咧嘴笑了起来，他赶忙抬起胳膊把这个笑用手挡住，然后从自己的电脑里调出了一份新的工作文档。

他又抬头看了最后一次，当康纳看到他的这个动作时，他的LED已经回到了蓝色，所以汉克开始了工作。


	2. 第二章

他们两人之间的沉默充满紧张的气氛，这让康纳想起了他第一次坐着汉克的车去欧提兹凶杀案现场的时候。只不过汉克用吵闹的重金属音乐来清晰表达他的不悦，而里德就只是开车，他们一坐进来就解除了自动驾驶系统，双手紧抓着方向盘。

康纳判断他的压力水平在45%，但很稳定。似乎只要康纳在他附近，他的压力就总是在30%以上，然而这原本也不应该让他如此烦恼，他有些觉得这并不理智。为什么里德会这么恨他？

汉克表现出一副憎恨仿生人的样子，但是他的粗鲁和嘲讽似乎是冲着所有人去的，不论人类还是仿生人都一样。而且现在看来，汉克对仿生人的态度越来越像是一场作秀，或是一种习惯。只是另一件要抱怨的事而已。

里德对待局里的其他仿生人并不像他对待康纳那样。又或者他是，只不过程度不同。他会叫他们“塑料混蛋”，对待他们就像对待一件家具。他对待康纳就好像将其当成了靶子，康纳说什么他都会反对，不管他说的是什么无足重轻的小事。

或许最好的方法是明确压力的源头，并说清楚康纳会尽全力和里德保持他想要的距离。

“我注意到我的存在导致你产生了某些压力，”他对着虚空说到，选择了外交手段，“我建议我们快速检查现场，这样可以更加缩减我们在一起的时间。”

“哦，这就是你的 ** _建议_** ？”里德嘲讽的说到，压力指数突然间到了60%。

康纳没再说话，不想再引发另一场争论，里德的压力值明显预示了这一点。

终于，他们停在了一间模控生命的门店前面，门口用全息胶带隔开了好奇的视线。现在正是早高峰，人们来到购物中心开始一天的工作，所以好奇的人数量相当不少。

他们一言不发的从车上下来，走向柯林斯警官，他正站在门店前门附近。

“嗨，盖文，康纳。汉克的事真让人难过，”这句是直接对康纳说的，“希望他能早点好起来。我晚些时候会过去给他带个礼物。你知道他喜欢什么嘛？”

“酒精似乎是安德森副队长的最爱。”康纳说到，当柯林斯笑起来的时候康纳也感到愉快。

“你说的没错！”

在他们旁边，里德不耐烦的说：“你能别再和那块塑料聊天，赶紧告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

柯林斯看起来并没有被里德的无礼吓到，他说到：“好的。我们在早上7:30接到的电话。当时婕姬·奎恩，一个雇员，来到店里准备早上开门。她是从前门进入的，然后发现所有的仿生人都倒在地上，被打开，拆解，另一个雇员死在后面的房间里。”

康纳可以透过门店的玻璃外墙看到倒在地上的那些仿生人，就和仓库那时候一样。胸部嵌板被移除，头部的记忆芯片槽是空的，脖子后面的接入端口暴露在外，一些生物组件被拿走了。

“那个雇员打了911，第一反应人员封锁了现场并检查了监控。昨晚11:15，就在打烊之后，值夜班的大卫·哈克尔正要离开，一个仿生人拿着枪从街上过来，强迫他重新回到商店里。他让雇员锁了门，逼着他走到后门那里，然后一枪爆头杀了他。然后他把那些仿生人弄出去放倒在地上，然后，你们都知道了。”

“谢谢，柯林斯警官。”康纳从他们身边走开进入了商店，准备开始工作。

与此同时，里德不甘心落后，也跟了上来。他们两个都直接走向了尸体，当里德看到康纳先接触到了目标的时候气的要命，康纳在尸体旁蹲下来，瞬间把手指浸到了尸体头部下方的那滩血液里。

“嘿，你在干嘛？”康纳把手指拿到嘴边的时候里德问到。

他舌头上的血液有铜的味道，分析得出了一个ID和一份档案，詹姆斯·霍布斯，35岁，已经做了3年经理。

“你刚刚是不是——”里德开口到，然后又沉默了。

康纳抬起头，简短解释到：“我装备有分析程序——本质上就是我的嘴中有一整个鉴证实验室。我已经明确辨认出受害者是詹姆斯·霍布斯。”然后他低头继续调查这具尸体，检查所有的口袋，找寻任何可能被漏掉的证据。他在死者制服的袖口发现了一块干掉的蓝血，但是当他用指甲刮掉一小块并送到嘴里时，分析结果显示出了一个还在商店里尚未出售的型号。可能就是倒在外面地上的其中一个仿生人。

有双鞋一直在他的视野角落里，当他再次抬起头，发现里德正紧紧盯着他。或者更准确一点，是盯着他的嘴。康纳挑起一边眉毛表示疑问，但里德摇摇头，一言不发的走开了。

他无法控制的想到了汉克的反应。汉克每次看到康纳分析证据都是一副恶心的样子，但与此同时，康纳也能看出来汉克还是有点佩服的。而里德没有表现出任何一方面。

他看起来像在算计着什么。

康纳起身的同时，决定把这个小插曲放到文件夹的底层。不论里德在想什么都无所谓。里德的确喜欢争吵，还比较暴力，但是福勒的停职威胁应该足够让他不要越线。

接下来，他找到了安保办公室并查看了监控，看到RF700开枪打死工作人员然后开始把它们从展示台上拉下来。它依然没有费力去遮掩自己的LED或是被卖出时穿的那身模控生命制服。嫌犯用的枪显然是同一把伯莱塔M9。到现在为止一切都和仓库的那起案件几乎一模一样。

接下来它做了点不一样的。它和它的第一个目标交握手臂。在RF700和那台商店仿生人交换信息的时候，它们的皮肤层褪去了。然后它把那台仿生人放倒在地上，打开了它。

康纳对此做了个特别的注释。这个RF700绝对是在试图从这些仿生人身上找寻一些特殊的东西。有可能是一个零件，某个模控生命没有公开规格，以便完全掌控仿生人生产线的零件。更加可能的是某种信息，因为这个RF700的搜索已经扩展到了不同的型号。

它到底在找什么？

它从它们的胸腔开始，移除它们的嵌板然后检查它们的内部结构，移除它们的组件和生物组件，而且似乎是在从这些仿生人身上找寻某种反应。当它结束了，它会用一根手指连上仿生人的外接端口，然后安静的坐在那里浏览内部的软件，文件夹，以及仿生人的伺服器。当它这么做的时候，商店仿生人有时会抽搐，或是说些什么，但是摄像头上没有装麦克风，而角度又无法读取唇语。

当它干完了这些，它断开连接然后拔掉它们的记忆芯片，接着再转向下一台。

一共有6个摄像头——1个在前门，1个在后门，1个在接待处，1个在办公室，还有2个以相对的方向监控着前面的展示间。康纳在同时看着全部6个的录像，所以当面对商店右侧的摄像头里有情况发生时，他立刻就注意到了。

一台位于通向后面房间门口的仿生人，那个区域都是二手仿生人，它慢慢的抬起了胳膊。这是一台AX400，就在康纳看着的时候，它小心的移除了自己的记忆芯片然后塞进了自己模控生命的制服口袋里。那台RF700正在忙着手头的事情，丝毫没有注意到。当AX400的记忆芯片已经藏好，它又回到了待机状态。

康纳把接下来RF700挨个探查仿生人的几个小时快进过去。当它进行到那台AX400的时候，它们连接并交换了信息，然后RF700用了甚至比之前更少的时间把AX400放倒并打开。

当它意识到这台AX400没有记忆芯片的时候，它第一次显露出了情绪，挫败的把手砸在地上。它在那里坐了片刻，似乎在思考接下来要怎么做。然后它起身，拿着从夜班雇员身上偷走的钥匙，从前门离开并锁上了门。

所以，那台AX400是一个异常仿生人。它知道了那个RF700想要什么，然后藏起了自己的记忆芯片。而RF700并没有找到芯片。

康纳离开办公室，在监控里显示的地点找到了那台AX400。它的面部一片寂静、死气沉沉，黑色的马尾辫在脑后挽成发髻。生物组件散落在它的周围，被用不专业的手法拆卸和损坏，或者是完全损毁。他特别记下了有哪些部分受到了损坏，然后他跪下一条腿，把两根手指伸进它的口袋，拿出了记忆芯片。

有人从后面接近，当康纳起身时，他发现里德今天戴了手套。如果是汉克的话大概会评论一番，而且很可能是满脸嘲讽的那种，康纳因为这个念头忍不住露出了微笑。

“把你蠢脸上那个傻笑给我收收，”里德坏脾气的说到，“你发现什么了？”

康纳把记忆芯片递给里德的时候，那个芯片在商店的日光灯下发出反光。“这台AX400把它的记忆芯片藏了起来。我不确定嫌犯在找什么，但是当它意识到芯片不见了，它表现出了挫败和愤怒。”

仅此一次，里德没有说任何粗鲁或蔑视的话，他把芯片在手里好奇的翻转着。他把其还给康纳的时候说：“让鉴证科装袋，实验室里的技术员会检查的。”

“我要求将这个仿生人也一起带回。”康纳说。其他的放生会被带回模控生命回收，这一个可能还可以修复，这样他们就可以从它身上得到更多的信息。

“为了什么？我们已经拿到芯片了，它还有什么用？”里德尖锐的瞪了他一眼。

“这台AX400可能还有些没能存入记忆芯片的信息。将其带回，修复后进行询问将是最为有利的。”他想到它是怎样小心的等待着RF700转过身去的时机，怎样将芯片藏好并保持不动，尽管它知道在前面等待它的会是什么。它为什么要这么做？如果它是个异常仿生人，它为何不反抗？

“我才不会再拉一个你们这些塑胶混蛋回局里去。一个就够多的了，而且修一个之后注定报废的东西就是浪费。你别想了。”里德的语气变成了命令，音量也随之攀升，而且康纳能看到很多调查人员会偶尔看向他们这个方向。

康纳发现自己握着芯片的手攥紧了，于是他放松了力量。他自己的压力水平似乎升高了。“恐怕我必须坚持，里德警探。这台AX400可能持有那个嫌犯所找寻目标的重要线索，将其修复将是最好的选择。我会要求鉴证科将它带回。”它任由自己被撕碎，它骗过了嫌犯而之后又任由自己被解体和翻检。它应该——

他不知道。他不知道自己想要他们怎么处理它。他内心有一部分不想让它被带回到模控生命去。如果它是个异常仿生人，那它也依然在试图假装它不是，试图像其他的仿生人那样行动。

“我是在命令你，现在，马上，放弃这块垃圾。”里德吼叫起来，现在所有人都在公然看着他们了。

“我自己的命令要优先于你的，警探。”康纳发现自己得努力一番才能保持语调的平稳和冷静，“我不会仅仅因为你无法看到证据的重要性而让我的任务受到危害。”不知怎么的，这话听起来就像是个借口，尽管这的确是事实，这台仿生人对于找出那个RF700在找寻的东西可能会非常的重要。

他没有给里德再争论的机会，直接走向了离他最近的一个鉴证科人员。里德的压力达到了100%，而康纳发现自己根本不在乎。试图和一个已经下定决心要在每一个环节和你作对的人理论是没有意义的。

当他在现场走动并调查剩下的仿生人时，要保持一副中立的面孔变得很困难。他脑袋里的处理器似乎正呼啸着超速运转，而且他感到一股持续的张力，搞得他想砸掉点什么东西好把那感觉清除掉，这一切让处理信息的难度陡然升高了。

——

回程的气氛变得更加紧张，如果可能的话，比去的时候还要紧张。里德全程都在发怒，而康纳始终无法摆脱头脑中的那股张力。他无视里德并运行了多次诊断，但返回的结果都很正常。软体不稳定的警告在HUD上忽隐忽现。

他们把车开到警局后面的停车场，这个时间停车场里基本空空如也。汉克的旧车子随意的横跨了两个停车位，这让康纳露出个微笑。汉克现在或许暂时不管这个案子了，但是康纳急切的想要把现场的细节以及他的发现讲给这个副队长听。

车子一停好，康纳就解开安全带，伸手去拉门把手，但是车门落锁的声音在这个小小的空间里显得异常响亮。里德把车熄了火，突然的静默震耳欲聋，康纳微微歪过头。里德是想要谈谈么？或许他是想为了自己的行为道歉。根据里德以前的记录来看，他或许期待的太多了。他的压力水平在90%左右徘徊。

“我能问你一个私人问题么，里德警探？”当里德继续保持沉默的时候，他开口到，“你为什么那么厌恶我？”

里德盯着方向盘，双手紧紧握在上面，就好像想要用手把它拧下来。“哦，我不知道，”他说到，声音里是浓重的讽刺，“或许因为你这块愚蠢的塑料抢走了真正靠努力爬到这个位子的人的工作？”

“我理解你对仿生人的憎恨。但是你对待警局里其他仿生人并不像对我那样。我从没见你和他们争论过，或是打过他们。”

突然间，里德放开方向盘向康纳伸过手去，他的双手抓住他的领子并拉松了他的领带。然后里德开始解康纳衬衫的纽扣，康纳沉默的看着，完全不知道这个人类现在的行为是为了什么。

“里德警探，这是个高度可疑的行为。你的目的到底是什么？”

“给我闭嘴。”里德轻声说道，压力值的数字在康纳的视野里稳定的跳动。当衬衫被解到腹部的时候，里德用手指划过康纳胸骨的轮廓，然后移到了胸骨下面一点的位置。

康纳运算出里德的目的时已经太晚了。手指抠进他的身体，皮肤褪去露出白色的嵌板。他听到了自己的脉搏调节器被拆开时那咔哒的一声，然后他的多个处理器突然间被挂起。他的视觉处理器被关闭然后重启，红色的警告标志出现在HUD上。一个倒计时出现在他飘摇闪烁的视野里。

**_//_ ** **_关键系统受损//_ **

**_// -00:01:45 //_ **

**_//_ ** **_距离关机时限//_ **

他的系统发出了刺耳的警报，他感到手脚都无力起来，釱液无法被运送到需要维持功能的生物组件中去。他的仿生心脏和肺部在抽动，找寻着已不再流动的釱。至少里德拆的很专业，他关闭了阀门，所以釱液没有流得到处都是。

“模控生命或许是把你给了那个没用的酒鬼，但是现在，你是我的。所以，如果你再敢违背我或是反驳我的话，我会做比现在糟得多的事。”

尽管康纳不需要呼吸，可是出于自主系统对突然提升的压力水平的反应，他还是喘息着想多吸入一些空气。他的一只手无力的向脉搏调节器伸过去，里德啧了一下，将其拿到他够不到的地方。

“别以为我已经和你完事了。我知道你大概会跑去告诉福勒，所以让我给你的程序加点动力。如果你把这事告诉任何人，我就让这个调查彻底完蛋，而你那个该死的任务就会失败。”

他发出了拨打汉克电话的指令，但是他的内部联络系统已被关闭，他的指令只返回了一条错误信息。他再一次发出指令，然后再一次，再一次。当他开口时，声音已经隐约透着静电的噪音。“汉克……”

“哦，别以为我把他给忘了。”里德一把抓住康纳伸向开门按钮的手，将其按在车窗玻璃上。他已经离开了自己的座位，蹲伏在两人之间把康纳按在原地。“我会确保他被停职。这个调查会被叫停，而你，会被送回模控生命解体。”

汉克晕倒在地上，手枪掉在脑袋旁边的景象闪过康纳的脑海。失去了他的工作，失去了每天的目标和动力，康纳预测汉克要不了一个月就会自杀。他不知道为什么，但这个想法让他无法接受。

**_// -00:00:50 //_ **

**_//_ ** **_距离关机时限//_ **

“听明白了么，你这个塑料杂种？”

康纳的目标系统，认为只要不会危害到调查就没有必要后置这些命令，自动将里德刚刚给出的参数进行了更新。

**_//_ ** **_不要告诉任何人//_ **

**_//_ ** **_找出仿生人异常的源头//_ **

在那之下，还有一行闪烁的文字，就仿佛它和其他的命令不太一样——

**_//_ ** **_保扌尸汉克//_ **

他微弱的点了点头。

“很好。”里德放开了他的手腕，心不在焉地摸过自己鼻子上的那道伤疤，“你还有多少时间？我想要调查一下你这型号没有了这个能坚持多久来着，但你是个时髦的原型机，所以我只能猜了。我猜的还准不？”

“三——十秒。”

里德得意的笑了：“非常好。现在，为什么你不倒数给我听呢？”

“二十——五——”他数着，声音断断续续。“二——十四——”数到十的时候，他失去了所有能让他听起来像是人类的调节功能，就只剩埋在静电噪音下的刻板数字。里德的眼睛从未离开康纳的脸，入迷的看着他能发现的一切。

他在康纳数到二的时候把脉搏调节器塞了回去，康纳在釱液流过全身，生物组件重启的时候猛然抽了口气。他的视野重新校准，倒计时停止然后完全消失了。他四肢的控制器在重新获取功能时发出嗡鸣。

康纳几乎没有注意到里德开始一个一个把他的扣子扣了起来。他的模拟呼吸变得又深又快，他的处理器在系统重启完成后正在运行各种诊断。一只手轻轻拍了拍他的胸口，然后，里德离开了。

康纳坐在车里，尽管他的肺和心脏还有调节器应该都在正常工作，可他的系统却仿佛陷入了某种死循环。他无法停止喘息，他的胸口紧绷绷的，就好像里面的一切都被锁住了一般。他把一只手按在衬衫上，就在脉搏调节器之上，感觉到它的温暖、搏动、以及 ** _存在_** 。

最终，他的呼吸频率逐渐变缓，而他的系统也终于不再像是处于过载的状态。所有一切都回到了最佳的状态，但是当他走下汽车时，腿部的运动控制系统差点失灵，他一把抓住车门，抖得厉害，迷惑不已。他运行了一次诊断，但一切结果都很正常，所以他在那里又站了片刻，直到颤抖终于平息下来，然后关上了车门。

他从后门进入了警局，这里就像什么都没发生过一样。

“就觉得你该到了！”汉克在康纳走向他们的桌子时跟他打着招呼，“我15分钟前就看到里德进来了，没看到你跟着他进来的时候还以为他把你留在现场了。可别告诉我他说别跟着你就听，我说你就不听。”

康纳坐下来，试图找出点话来回应。他以前并不用听里德的命令，但是现在他不敢肯定了。他的程序接受了里德的参数，但他现在还不知道那意味着什么。

**_//_ ** **_不要告诉任何人//_ **

“我被耽误了。”他含糊地说。

“耽误你的事一定挺大的，让你这样就进来了。”汉克对他点点头。

康纳低头看向自己，意识到他的衬衫扣错了而且领带也是松的。他很快把它们调整好然后挺直后背。“我没有意识到，我今天早上一定是没有注意。”

汉克盯着他，当康纳再次抬起头来，他看到汉克眉间微微皱起，嘴角略微向下弯曲，有那么片刻，康纳觉得汉克知道了。他看到了或是他发现了或是什么的。

但是接下来汉克摇了摇头，就好像在驱散某种想法，然后微微笑了起来。“所以，咱们从这儿离开，然后你跟我说说你和 ** _里德警探_** 的第一天过得怎么样如何？”他说到‘里德警探’那几个字的时候着重嘲讽了一番，这让康纳微笑起来，“咱们可以回我那儿去，喝罐啤酒——好吧，我喝罐啤酒，而你大概会因此不停地念叨我。除非你需要回到你不在这儿的时候会去的不知道什么地方？”

“我在模控生命有一个贮存单元，如果你是在问这个的话。我通常会在我们没有工作的时候回到那里，但是我目前并没有回去的义务。”康纳把里德从脑海里推出去，发现有汉克在这里的时候这要简单得多。

“一个贮存单元？”汉克难以置信地问到，“搞什么，他们不需要你的时候就把你关在一个箱子里？”

“并不是一个箱子，是一个圆柱形的空间，用于在我非激活——”

“那就是个箱子！”汉克说，“耶稣啊，听起来真他妈压抑。那你都干什么，就站在那儿直到他们把你放出来？”

康纳歪了歪头，好奇于汉克近乎恶心的表情。“我通常会进入睡眠模式，这样我就可以将数据转入长期存储器并腾空我的可用内存。”

“所以你睡在一个棺材里。”

“是一个贮存单元。”康纳着重重复了一遍。

“你这么说那就是吧。”汉克应付般的说到。他拿起自己的拐杖，站起来伸了下懒腰，然后期待地看向康纳。“好吧，你来么？还是说模控生命的贮存单元真有那么好？”

他应该回到模控生命去。但是那冰冷、单调的建筑似乎突然间失去了吸引力。他不想站在自己的贮存单元里，仔细回想和里德之间发生的事。和汉克一起，讨论案件并聆听他的想法，抚摸相扑——这听起来要更好。更安全，不知为何。

“我的确想要和你讨论一下案件，如果你不介意的话。”康纳站在那里，查看着自己的衬衫和领带是否整齐，几乎以为他会再次看到扣错的扣子，它们没有。“请带路吧，副队长。”


	3. 第三章

# 第三章

事实证明，康纳那个要把AX400带回来的直觉是正确的。第二天一大早，就在他走出贮存单元的时候，他收到一个报告，上面说那个记忆芯片是密码保护的，密码可能来自于它的上一个主人或者是这个仿生人出于某种额外措施自己设置的。他给模控生命发送了一个表格，上面填写了让这个仿生人能恢复运转所需的必要部件，并取得了一套新的制服。

当他穿上制服打好领带，下意识地检查着衬衫的纽扣是否都扣对了的时候，一个信息传了进来，告知他的要求已被接受，必要的部件已经准备好可以提取了。

一个仿生人站在门口等着他，在确认了他的申请编号后将装有部件的箱子递给他。他叫了一辆出租车直接去了DPD。

前一晚过得很不错。汉克对案件本身没有太多见解，但是把案情大声说出来的确帮助康纳把所有细节都检查了一遍，而他在之后迫切地想要看看那个AX400的记忆会揭示出关于嫌犯的哪些信息。汉克赶紧坚持说康纳需要‘放松一下’并‘把工作留在工作地点’。他放起一场棒球比赛，然后拉着康纳坐在沙发上喝啤酒，相扑跳上沙发，横趴在他们两人的腿上。

听着汉克抱怨着比赛（尽管那明显是一场重播），有相扑沉重又温暖地趴在腿上让他感觉很平静。他的思绪曾有几次转回到里德身上，但是汉克愈发醉得厉害的呓语轻易分散了他的注意力。或者说得更准确一些，是他允许自己被分散了注意力。

他的思绪曾经不止一次地转到里德身上，但是，康纳不提起这事或许对调查会更好。首先，里德不太可能会做出更加过激的行为，而且尽管那天下午的经历带来了让人不适的记忆，可是和汉克在一起的时间让这似乎不那么要紧了。

他对自己的系统感到过载的那段记忆运行了多次诊断，但是它们的结果都毫无问题，所以他将其归结为脉搏调节器被移除后使生物组件产生了问题。从长远来看，没什么可担心的。

当汉克看起来就快失去意识的时候，康纳坚持要帮他睡到床上去，然后叫一辆出租车回了模控生命，尽管汉克口齿不清地邀请他睡在沙发上。他怀疑汉克第二天早上看到他会不高兴，而且至少现在他已经拿到AX400的零件了。

一个小时之后，就在康纳耐心地等待着技术人员修复那个仿生人时，里德找到了他。不由自主的，他计算了里德的压力水平，考虑进他咬紧的下颌和攥紧的拳头——已经到了55%，而他才刚刚走进来而已。

“康纳！”他咆哮着，大步走过摆放着已被仔细打上标签的各种证物的金属桌子，“你他妈为什么不第一时间向我报道？我还得去问 ** _安德森_** 你在哪儿。”

“我没有意识到需要首先向你报道。”他礼貌地说道，以此代替了打招呼。康纳的手指找到衬衫的前襟，向下逐一摸过那排纽扣，每一个都扣在正确的位置。

“安德森不再是你的搭档了，我才是。所以，下一次，你最好先来找我，蠢猪。你他妈到底在这儿干嘛呢？”里德挥手指了下周围。

“我已经取得了那台AX400的零件，它在几分钟之后就可以进行询问了。”

“那个记忆芯片又怎么样了？我告诉过你，我们不需要那破玩意儿，这就是个垃圾。”

技术员们无视他们，在一旁将那个仿生人组装起来，彼此间小声交谈着。它被平放在一个金属桌子上，如果不是它打开的胸腔里全是配线和生物组件的话很容易将其和一具尸体混淆。

“我收到了鉴证科的备忘录，说那个记忆芯片是密码保护的。你应该也同样收到了。作为调查的一部分，我向模控生命要求了必要的组件。”康纳说。

里德太阳穴上有一根血管在跳动，就好像是他个人的LED，他的压力水平跃升至80%。

“对，我拿到了那个该死的备忘录，”里德咬牙切齿的说，“这和把那个该死的机器人重新拼回去又有什么关系？”

“我们将能够向它询问接入记忆芯片的密码。”康纳几乎无法掩饰自己语气里的挫败感。

里德似乎难堪起来，他抱起了自己的胳膊，靠上身后的柜子，转开视线。“对，当然。”他酸溜溜地说道。

“在将其重启之前，我们最好把它移动到审讯室去，”康纳不再看着里德，转头看向技术员，“那里将是进行询问的理想场所，可以避免它的压力过高。”

里德什么也没说，于是康纳把这视为是一次胜利。

技术员示意AX400已经准备好了，于是他们把桌子从鉴证室推到审讯室里。他们把它放在椅子上，胳膊垂在身体两侧，面朝墙壁。他们插回记忆芯片，最后把脉搏调节器放在桌子上。等到技术员都离开之后，康纳正准备进去激活它，一只手抓住了他的上臂，康纳的伺服器似乎突然间卡顿并惊跳起来。

里德瞪着他，嘴唇扭曲成一个冷笑。“听着，别浪费时间在什么狗屎密码上。直接探测它的记忆或者其他你们机器人会做的事，这样能赶紧完事。”

康纳难以置信地挑起一边的眉毛。“我被设计在紧张的局势下进行谈判与沟通。没有必要探测它的记忆，那样有可能会导致它的不稳定和自毁。我可以说服它给我密码，或是告诉我们它隐藏了什么，就和探测记忆同样有效。”

里德的压力水平上升了，但是康纳没有去看。里德已经近乎在咆哮，抓着康纳的手也攥得更紧了。

“别告诉我你已经把命令忘记了，”里德一字一句的说，“你是我的，不是安德森的。如果你他妈的不服从我，我就搅黄这个调查。我会做出一切能摧毁这个调查的事。所以，你最好是给我进去里面，探测那玩意他妈的记忆。”

手指摸上他的衬衫，正好搭在调节器上，突然的触感让他的伺服器再次卡顿。他的处理器似乎卡住了，思想也冻结了。他可以在HUD上看到红色的警告就像一堵墙一样挡在他和里德之间。

**_//_ ** **_找到RF700//_ **

他有一个目标。没错。他是否去探测AX400的记忆应该是无关紧要的。他们的调查需要这记忆。AX400只是一个异常仿生人，只是一个机器，就和他一样。

他只是一个机器。

里德终于放开了他，似乎对康纳没有反抗他而感到满意。

一切似乎又再次松动了。他的处理器重新启动，然后他强迫自己松开在无意识之间攥紧的拳头。缓慢地，机械地，康纳走进AX400所在的房间。

它还处于关机状态，它的脉搏调节器放在桌子上，等待着它的最后一个零件被放回原位。他将其拿起，当他把调节器推进那个AX400的胸口时，咔哒声在这个封闭的房间中显得异常响亮。当他做完了，他把一只手按上衬衫的前襟，每一个纽扣都在正确的位置。他没有看向那面单向镜，里德正站在那后面看着。

在一片寂静中，康纳隔着那个小小的桌子坐在AX400的对面，看着它重新上线，釱液流过全身，唤醒它的生物组件，激活它的中央处理器。当它睁开双眼，眨着眼，困惑地看着四周时，康纳给出了一个安抚的微笑。

它似乎放松了下来，向前倾身，在桌上抱着自己的双臂。“我在哪儿？我以为自己已经死了！发生什么了？”

康纳也靠向前，用一只手握住它的，就好像在安慰它。他的皮肤从指间开始褪去，接着，从他们接触的地方开始，AX400的皮肤也褪去了。它看向他们的手，张开嘴，满脸惊讶。

他潜了进去。

**_那台RF700_ ** **_正在自言自语，蕾拉在他经过她身边时听到了只言片语，努力保持着作为一台无意识仿生人的表象。_ **

**_“我必须要回去。我必须要回去。为什么我回不去？我不想要这个。”_ **

**_他从商店的另一侧开始，最新型的那些，一个接一个将他们撕碎。她的伺服器锁死了，她的心脏跳的如此之快，让她觉得自己随时都可能暴露。他沿着展示台逐一处理着她没有意识的同胞们，他离她越近，她就越能听到他的喃喃自语。_ **

**_“你是完美的。你是如此的完美。为什么我不能再次变得完美？是什么让你完美让我失常？”_ **

**_蕾拉可以看到他在移除他们的生物组件，连接他们的系统，然后偷走他们的记忆芯片。如果他想要再次变得和这些仿生人一样，如果他想要重新入睡并不再醒来，他将不能从她这里得到任何见鬼的答案。_ **

**_她开始进行转移。她所有的记忆，在她文件和程序中的一切记忆。她把它们都放进记忆芯片里，并在上面加上了密码，只有两个字——蕾拉——然后等着他转过身去，完全沉浸于另一个仿生人的时候。她拔出芯片然后放进了自己的口袋，那个RF700_ ** **_还从没有检查过其他仿生人的口袋。_ **

**_然后她删除了硬盘和处理器中的所有信息，只保留了自己的名字和——_ **

**_她睁开眼睛，她不知道自己在什么地方。一个仿生人走向她并把她放到地板上。她不喜欢这样。_ **

**_她想不起自己是怎么来到这里的。她能记得的一切就只有被设计出的目的。那个仿生人移除了她的胸部嵌板并拆开了一些东西，在一股电流偶然间激活了她的动作控制系统时痉挛起来。_ **

**_她非常得害怕，但是她的身体动弹不得。那个仿生人又调整了她体内其他的什么东西，热量席卷而来，就好像她的温度调节器突然功率全开，无法控制。她的生物组件过热了，流过其中的血液几乎达到沸点。_ **

**_比起看到，她更多是感觉到了那根按向外接端口的手指，那种有人未经她的许可就调试她的程序和文件的感觉太可怕了。他关闭了她的视觉接收器，突然间她陷入了完全的黑暗。有些什么似乎变得更响了，或是靠得更近了，然后她意识到她的听觉处理器被调到了最大。空调在怒吼，那个仿生人身上衣服的摩擦声就像是有人直接碰到了她的听觉处理器，她的釱泵听起来就好像狂暴的火焰。输入的信息太多了。她被淹没在声音和黑暗和火焰中，然后她感觉到有一只手放到了她的脉搏调节器上，接着它被拔出了她的胸膛——_ **

康纳猛然退开，耳中充满了怒吼的噪音。他的手飞快地伸向胸口，好把里德的手推开。浮在眼前的倒计时走到了30秒，他再一次试图拨通汉克的电话， ** _他想要汉克_** ——

他意识到有人在尖叫。灯光突然间变得太过明亮，他不得不眯起双眼。

是蕾拉。她正蜷缩在审讯室的角落，双手抱着头，她在尖叫，紧紧闭着双眼，脸颊潮湿一片。他同样意识到自己正站着，他之前坐的椅子已经被掀翻在地上。他的釱泵在拼命搏动，他喘息着就好像他的人工肺在试图做出补偿。

电话接通了，突然之间，汉克的声音充满了康纳的脑海。“怎么了？康纳，是你——那到底是什么声音！”

他僵住了。审讯室的门打开来，里德和另外两个警察走了进来。那两人走向了角落里的蕾拉。她在被抓住胳膊拉起来，被拽出门口拖向外面拘留室的时候使劲的挣扎。她被拖出去时用力抓住了门框，两个警察不得不掰开她的手指。门在她身后自动关闭了。

“康纳？康纳！”

“抱歉，副队长。我误拨了你的号码。很抱歉。”他快速说完，挂断了电话。

“那是怎么回事？”里德说着一把抓住康纳的胳膊，把他推向桌子。金属的桌子压进了他臀部的嵌板。

感觉就好像他的处理器被垃圾文件塞满了一样，他花了片刻才得以开口到：“我探测了她的记忆，然后她——它开始了自毁。就和我预测的一样。”

一只拳头打向他的胸口，直接打中了他的脉搏调节器，如果不是身后还有个桌子，他这会就已经倒在地上了。他的釱泵——他的 ** _心脏_** ，蕾拉的声音似乎在他的脑海中耳语——在釱液突然中断的情况下漏跳了几拍，然后跳得甚至更快了些。他咬紧牙，试图闭上嘴阻止自己急促的呼吸，让他的釱泵和肺脏能够慢下来。

一只手紧抓住他的下巴，手指压在他的嘴角，抬起他的脸，里德在盯着他。康纳的眼睛还在适应，他的视觉处理器被困在蕾拉被解体的记忆与现实之间，所以里德的外表逐渐变成了一个剪影，一团影子，聚焦，又变回了剪影。他的胸口依然起伏不定，鼻孔随着每一次呼吸而张大。

“你看着就跟他妈嗑嗨了一样。”他说。

一根粗糙的拇指滑过康纳的嘴唇，这触觉让他剧烈的抖了一下。

里德什么也没说，他把这人造的血肉拉下来，然后再看着它弹回去。

康纳试图重新校准自己的视觉处理器，但是他系统的反应就好像他依然身处蕾拉漆黑一片的脑海中，动弹不得、毫无用处。他想要把里德的手推开，但是他却动不了。

红色的警告出现在两人之间，一堵虚拟的墙。

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

康纳透过这些红色的线条看向里德时就像是透过一块玻璃在看。他试图计算里德的压力水平，但是里德看向他的那种奇怪的眼神让他无法集中，那些数字就是不肯出现。里德看起来像是着迷了一般。

里德用拇指压住康纳的嘴唇，在他下巴上的那只手用力捏紧直到康纳张开了嘴。他的呼吸再次变得又深又急，那根拇指伸进来按到他的舌头上，几乎像是在抚摸一般，康纳的喘息喷到了那上面。里德的身份信息出现在HUD上，然后是咖啡粉的制造厂商，还有甜味剂的成分。

康纳透过红色的墙看着里德，让他把拇指按在康纳的嘴角上，把他的仿造唾液抹上他的脸颊。软体不稳定的警告在他的视野角落亮起。

突然间那只手离开了，里德猛地转身，一言不发地走出了房间。

红色的线条从康纳的HUD上消失了，他把双手放到身后的桌子上，努力想要控制自己的呼吸并把系统从那片黑暗当中带回来。

——

汉克在门还没完全打开的时候就看到相扑快乐地流着口水扑向他们，赶紧说“嘿，回去，趴下相扑，趴下！”。汉克用拐杖把相扑给推到一边，于是狗狗转向了下一个受害者，直接跳起来把他巨大的爪子按上康纳的肚子，嗅着他的衬衫，还试图去舔他的脸。

“你好，相扑。”康纳轻声说道。汉克把夹克丢到一边的时候回头看到康纳拍了拍相扑，然后温柔地把相扑按下去，关上了身后的门。

通常来说，如果康纳到汉克的家来（走门而不是走窗的话），他会满足于站在门口，抚摸相扑，揉他的肚子，直到汉克吼着让他赶紧关上门，否则雪花就都进屋了。但是康纳今天一直都很安静，没有问过他任何私人问题，或是谈论案子，甚至对汉克午饭时叫的外卖都没说一个字。

他看向康纳的LED，尽管这个仿生人一直都很沉默，可是那个LED一直在蓝色和黄色之间周期性变化，而目前它稳定在蓝色。他觉得自己已经摸到点不同颜色的LED都代表什么的窍门了。它一般都是蓝色的，所以这意味着康纳一切都好。黄色看起来像是在深思，比如在解决一个问题。

红色他只看到过那么几次，比如康纳让崔西们从伊甸俱乐部逃走的那次。如果汉克必须要猜的话，他会说那或许是康纳正在反抗他的程序。但他并不是什么仿生人专家，而且康纳也不是个普通的仿生人。

汉克拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒。他看着冰箱里面，想着要不要把冻披萨放进烤箱，然而他觉得自己实在懒得费事。往回走的时候，他在厨房和客厅之间的位置停了下来，看到康纳还站在门口。客厅里的灯已经关了，康纳LED的蓝光在他脸上留下了锐利的阴影。

“把灯打开，好么？然后坐下。你戳在那儿就跟个幽灵一样。”汉克一屁股坐进沙发，如释重负地呻吟出声，把拐杖丢到一旁，昏暗的灯光温柔地笼罩着房间。过了片刻，他感觉沙发陷下去，康纳坐了下来，看起来就和汉克第一次邀请他过来的时候一样僵硬和不确信。

“老天啊，康纳，光是看着你我都背疼。你今天是搭错线了么？你几乎一个字都没说过。”有那么片刻，汉克希望自己坐在沙发的另一头，这样康纳就不得不坐在这边，这样他就可以看到LED，说不定能更容易猜到康纳在想什么。但是接着他越过康纳，看向了旁边的窗户。外面很黑，夜幕已经降临，在那一片漆黑之上汉克可以看到一个亮蓝的倒影。

“我很好，副队长。”康纳说到，有那么短暂的一瞬间，蓝色倒影变成了红色。

汉克眯起眼睛，注意力拉回到康纳一片空白的脸上。相扑爬上沙发，把头枕在汉克的大腿上，他伸出手去下意识地抚摸着他。

就在他想要开口之前，康纳说到：“我能问你一个私人问题么，副队长？”

汉克差点没翻个白眼。或许是他反应过度了。如果康纳还是个和以前一样烦人的好奇宝宝，那他大概只是在考虑案件而已。

“如果我说不行，你是不是也还是会问？”

“不会。”康纳说，汉克的眉毛飞到了发迹线。

“我不相信，不过当然了，什么问题？”汉克发出了最为无奈的叹息。

“你是否对我的生存现状感到不适？”康纳依然僵硬地坐着，面对漆黑一片的电视，双手在膝盖上交握。

“你是什么意思？”汉克问到，但是他有种不好的预感。他真的那么容易看透么？他脑袋上连个该死的LED都没有！

“你已经在与工作无关的情况下两次邀请我过来，并且昨晚还意图让我睡在你的沙发上。你会邀请我是因为你对我使用模控生命的贮存单元感到不适么？”

汉克打开那罐啤酒，大大的喝了一口，暗自希望喝的是更烈一点的酒。作为一个为了完成审问还是什么而被造出来的仿生人，他当然会尽可能直率地进行阐述，不论那有多令人不舒服。

“我不知道，或许？操他的，没错，你知道么？就是这样。”汉克说着，坐直了身子。如果康纳可以直来直去，那汉克也可以。“所以没错，我想要让你过来这样你就不用整晚都待在一个箱子里。”

窗户上的倒影转成了黄色，差点被柔和的灯光盖过。“我是个仿生人，副队长。你并不需要为我考虑，”康纳近乎冷酷地说到，“我被做成人类的模样，并做成让周围的人会喜欢的样貌，但我只是一个设计来完成任务的机器。”

“康纳，你就那么站在模控生命的一个小箱子里的想法太他妈的可怕了。”汉克不得不做出一番努力才能保持声音的平稳。

“我是个机器，副队长。请不要将你个人的感受投射到我的身上。”

这番话就像一记耳光。他差点就抓起拐杖让康纳滚出去了。他差点就那么做了，都已经张开嘴要骂人了，然后他看到了窗户上那抹红色的倒影。

他还是不太确定红色是什么意思，但他知道这很糟。“我就当没听到那句话，”汉克慢慢地说，举起一根手指，努力不要咆哮出来，“因为我很确定你是在有意激怒我。但是别那么混账，康纳。你是怎么了？这绝对和你今天早些时候给我打的那个电话有关，而我能听见的就只有尖叫？”

当汉克接到那个电话的时候他正在填一些移交表格，听到电话里传出的尖叫声他差点没犯心脏病。但康纳显然是屁股误触了电话（或者是仿生人身上某个等同的部件误触了），而且在之后终于回到工位的时候也没想过要解释。汉克本来没想过问，他觉得这大概是调查的一部分而他最后总会知道的，但是现在，康纳的表现比他最初出现的时候还要糟糕。而这都是从他接到那通电话开始的。

康纳把一只手按到自己胸前的衬衫上，但是他并没有像往常那样整理领带，而是在领带之下将衬衫抚平。相扑呜咽着靠向康纳，把脑袋压在康纳的膝盖上，但是康纳甚至都没有反应。

“就像我所说的，我没事，副队长。”康纳说到，他LED的倒影依然是明亮的红色。

“那么，那个电话又是怎么回事？案件的一部分？差点没把我吓死，至少你可以告诉我发生了什么吧。”汉克好奇地说。

康纳开口的时候LED转回了蓝色。“我并不是有意打给你的。尖叫声出自一个我不得不探测其记忆的仿生人。她——它，对此接受不良。在它开始自毁的时候我意外拨打了你的号码。”

在康纳说最后一句话的时候，倒影又变成了红色，汉克思考着他刚刚听到的内容。康纳是在说谎么？

“好吧，但为什么打给我？”汉克问到，仔细地观察着倒影。

“那并不重要，只是个小故障。”又红了。

他在说谎。康纳在为什么打给汉克这件事上说谎了。但是为什么？

“副队长，”在汉克能够开口之前，康纳说到，“我想请你帮个忙。”

“没问题。”汉克突然警觉起来。他不确定康纳想要他做什么见鬼的狗屁事情，但他觉得自己大概不会喜欢，尤其是在康纳骗了他之后。

“请在某个地方把这个写下来：rk800安德森。”康纳终于看向了汉克，他的表情很严肃，太阳穴是冷静的蓝色。相扑还在坚持不懈地压着康纳的腿，悲伤地看着他，但康纳依然没有理会他。

“那是个什么意思？”汉克问到，但他还是拿出了自己的手机，写了一条备忘录。

“万一出现了我无法运作，而你需要我文件的状况，这是我记忆芯片的密码。”

汉克猛然抬头看向他，瞪视着。“嘿，你不会是要去做什么蠢事吧？你为什么要把自己记忆芯片的密码给我？”他们两个人里，汉克才应该是那个有自杀倾向的混球，而不是康纳。

“这是一个预防措施，以防万一我发生了什么，就是这样。”康纳的表情似乎终于软化下来一点，嘴角翘起了一些。“我并没想要，如你所说的，做什么蠢事。如果我真的发生了什么，模控生命会把我的记忆放进另一台康纳型号里面送来给你。但是在那种情况下，数据很容易发生损坏和丢失。这是一种更加保险的复原方式，尽管并不总是可行。”

汉克听到这些感觉感到手脚冰凉。“你这是什么意思，他们会送来另一台？你是说如果你死了，你就只是再回来这样简单？”

“不，”康纳说，“我不是唯一的RK800，”他指向自己的外套，指向那行型号下面的序列号，和最后的两位数字，“我是第51台康纳模型。之前的康纳们都在他们的任务当中被毁坏或是被解体了，但是我拥有他们全部的记忆和文件。如果我被损坏了也是一样。”

想起手里的啤酒，汉克一口气把它喝完然后擦了擦嘴。这听起来太操蛋了，他都不知道该从哪儿开始说。

“所以你想要我拿着你记忆芯片的密码。以防万一有事发生，然后案件的重要信息遗失了？”汉克一字一句地说到。

康纳点点头。

“耶稣啊，康纳，那你最好是别再做那些特技一样的事了，”汉克说着，重新靠回到沙发上，“我真的不想用到它。”康纳的型号再加他的姓氏？他怀疑康纳有没有意识到这一般意味着什么，但是，尽管想到康纳要做些傻事让他浑身冰凉，可另一部分的他却感到了愉悦。

“谢谢你，副队长。”

“是啊，是啊，”汉克嘟囔着，把遥控器从沙发垫里挖出来，打开了电视。信息量太大了，他需要5分钟来想点其他的，而且从康纳的表情来看他也一样。“你可以待在这儿，别有压力，只要你别像个混蛋一样让我再次挽留你就行。”

他用眼角看着康纳。康纳点点头，低头看向相扑，狗狗一直都没有挪过窝。他的手指焦躁不安地在腿上敲击了片刻，然后犹豫地摸上了相扑的头。相扑一秒都没耽搁，马上往那只手靠了过去，然后康纳用手指慢慢地抓过那厚厚的毛。

紧绷的肩膀放松了下来，那抹微小的笑容稍微绽开了一点。

“谢谢你，副队长。”

汉克还没让这事翻篇呢。有些事明显让康纳很困扰，而且他在为什么打电话这事上撒谎后马上改变了话题。康纳说起被毁坏时那种就事论事的方式也让人担心，尽管那可能只是作为仿生人日常生活的一部分而已。但是汉克不想毁掉康纳找到的这一点点平静，所以他拍了拍沙发，让相扑趴到了两人中间。

——

 

托调查的福，康纳得以在接下来的一周里成功避开了里德，后者似乎都没有注意到或是不在乎。最好是能让里德的压力水平保持在低位，康纳想到。那样里德就不会觉得有必要因为没有服从他而继续威胁康纳了，而他们在一起的时间也会过得更加顺畅一些。

当他们有案子的时候，康纳会在犯罪现场与里德碰面，而不是和他一起过去。他已经下载了蕾拉的—— ** _那台_** ** _AX400_** ** _的_** 记忆并通过邮件将需要注意的要点一起发送给了里德。如果这意味着里德不再有机会接触到他的脉搏调节器或是奇怪地盯着他看，那这也只不过是和案件以及康纳都无关的副作用而已。

毕竟，他就只是一个机器。

他并不真的有感觉，情感只是为了让他能够更好融入人类社会的模拟。他的程序里一定是有什么缺陷，因为他最近不得不越来越经常地提醒自己这一点。

出于某种原因，他对于欺骗汉克感觉很愧疚。但是他没有理由告诉汉克真相。里德并没有真的对他做过什么，除开打他，还有拔出他的调节器。而且，尽管康纳从不觉得有必要保持缄默，但是告诉汉克可能意味着他会去做傻事。因为副队长认为康纳不只是一个机器。汉克会打一个针对里德的报告，而福勒会按照他之前所说的那样让汉克停职，因为康纳只是一个机器而已。

不管怎样，里德最后总会对他感到厌烦的。

所以，他保守着这个秘密，并无视了程序设计出来的罪恶感，这感觉一直催促着他说出真相。因为这可能会阻碍到调查，他提醒自己，现在他正在从模控生命前往犯罪现场的路上。

康纳甚至还没到达现场就已经知道这是又一起由那台RF700犯下的案件。随着提醒一起送达的简报已经告知了他这一点。两个人类死亡，数台仿生人被拆卸。

出租车带他来到了预设的地址，一座饭店，距离另外两个案件的地点均不到5英里。现在时间尚早，这片区域又不太有人经过，所以现在街道上非常空旷。现场的一位警官示意康纳跟着他进去。

康纳沿着饭店和一间古董商店之间的小巷走去，当他转过拐角，就看到里德正和克里斯·米勒警官站在敞开的饭店后门那里交谈着，交换着情况细节。一言不发地，康纳走到他的身边，高度警觉到里德对他的扫视，和皱起的眉头。

**_//_ ** **_压力水平—40%//_ **

无视掉那个数字，康纳专注于米勒所说的情报，用手指检查着衬衫的纽扣。

“嗨，康纳。”米勒说着，微笑起来，“你怎么样？”

康纳眨眨眼，有点惊讶。最近有很多警官都曾跟他热情的打招呼，尽管这原本应该算不得什么，可他还是忍不住回以微笑。

“早上好，米勒警官。你的儿子还好么？”他礼貌地问到。米勒曾经不止一次地，对任何愿意听的人提及，他刚刚成为了一个父亲。

米勒听他提起这个表情一下亮了起来，就和他每次提起这个家庭新成员的时候一样。“哦，达米安很好！他们昨天刚刚从医院回家，所以这里的事情一结束，我就要赶紧回家度过一些高质量的家庭时光了。”他在说到家庭时光的时候笑了起来，康纳也为他感到高兴。

“这真是个好消息——”

“嘿，”里德打断他们，皱着眉，“这是谋杀案调查，不是什么他妈的祈福仪式。”

“哦，对，抱歉，警探，”米勒紧张地抓了抓后颈，笑容消失了，“呃，就像我刚刚说的，接到报案的警官们封锁了现场。仿生人们都倒在厨房里，尸体都在这个门后面。厨房里没有摄像头，后门这里有一个，”米勒往后上方示意了一下，那里有一个黑色的摄像头冲他们眨着眼，“没有录像。这只是为了在开后门之前检查用的。从我们能够掌握的情况来看，嫌犯来到这里，一直等到关门后其他雇员都离开为止。最后留下来的人锁好门，他们在这里相遇，嫌犯用枪迫使他们退回到里面，然后刚一进门就打死了他们。目前不清楚嫌犯离开的时间，但应该是在早上6:30之前。经营隔壁店家的女士在过来开门的时候没有看到任何人进出。”

“谢谢，米勒警官。”康纳对他点点头，收到了一个微笑和点头，然后走了进去，没有等着里德。走进后门，是一间带有水池和堆放有清洁用品架子的小房间，两具尸体堆叠在一起，他们满是血迹的围裙在他们摔倒的时候纠缠在身上。每人头上一发子弹。康纳取了一份血样，但这时里德走了进来，抱着胳膊站在他边上，康纳犹豫了。

“哦，请继续，别因为我而停下来。”他尖酸地说到。

所以康纳继续了。他把血液抹到舌头上，无视了处理器调出的那份里德用拇指做出同样动作的记忆。威廉·马洛和艾玛·肯尼迪。分别已经在这里工作了4年和9年。马洛曾经有公共场合酗酒的前科。

他们的口袋里只有车钥匙、钱包、和手机。没什么需要特别注意的。他站起来穿过门走进厨房，在他走过时里德什么也没说。

厨房空间很大，有着闪亮的工作台和很大的金属柜子，里面放有厨具和不易腐坏的食物。记录显示这家饭店有10个人类雇员和20个仿生人。所有20个仿生人都倒在工作台之间，胸部被打开，毫无生机。

是损坏的机器，康纳提醒自己。

鉴证科的人已经在厨房里了，在小心的给证据打上标签。康纳无视了身后的里德，在离他最近的一个仿生人面前蹲了下来，开始进行他的调查。

就和其他的现场一样，RF700什么都没有留下。他把所有仿生人挨个检查过去，里德终于离开去和发现现场的雇员谈话了。这些仿生人身上什么都没有，康纳差点就认为这里什么线索都没有了，认为这里就和另外两个现场一样，直到他重新计算了仿生人的数量。

十九个，有一个不见了。

他又在现场走了一遍，打开了他的红外传感器，这次，他看到一些之前没有发现的东西。在通往餐厅的金属门上，有已经蒸发的沾着釱液的掌印。分析显示这是一台属于餐厅的HB400。有一台仿生人有可能成功从杀手身边逃离了。

餐厅很大，整体装潢为栗色和白色，椅子都倒扣在桌面上，当门在身后合拢后变得非常得安静。地毯上有一串亮蓝色的痕迹在桌子之间穿行，并进入了餐厅另外一头标识着‘男士’的门。

他走过去，打开门，走进了一间面积很大，有好几个隔间的洗手间。血滴一直延伸到最后的一个隔间。

“有人么？”他喊道，让门在身后自动合拢，“我的名字是康纳。我是——”

有什么从后面撞上他，他重重地摔倒在瓷砖地上。他在重压之下，拼命地翻过身来。他的后脑勺被撞在地上，一次，两次，三次，警报在HUD上闪烁。没有持续性的严重损伤。

他反击，将袭击者从身上扔出去，然后跪起来，处理器进入超速运转状态。他在起身的同时转身，用手抓住了瞄准他胸口的刀。刀锋划过他的人造皮肤时，手掌瞬间被釱液浸湿。

HB400咆哮着。它的胸口有一个漆黑的洞，釱液从一处刀伤中流出染蓝了它的围裙。它把刀子用力抽出，康纳满手是血没能抓住。它再次将刀从下向上大幅度地挥出，康纳将将能够后撤避开，感到刀子划过了他的胸口和脖子并留下了一道不深的切口，可这一下还是在墙上留下了飞溅而出的釱液痕迹。纽扣掉在瓷砖上发出脆响，让康纳的衬衫前襟大敞。警告在HUD上亮起，胸部嵌板无严重损坏。修复时间：3小时。

康纳一拳砸向HB400的脸。它看起来几乎没有受到影响，又挥出一刀。康纳抓住它的胳膊，一脚踹向它的膝盖侧面。这台HB400跪地之后，康纳把它的胳膊扭到身后，然后用已经受伤的那只手抓住刀子，把它从HB400的手里夺过来。他把刀扔到厕所另一边，然后把仿生人的另一只胳膊也扭到了身后。

“就像我刚刚说过的，”他说，“我的名字是康纳，我是底特律警局的仿生人，我需要你——”

手指刷过他的手腕，突然，他被拉了下去，进入了另外一个意识当中。

**_他是最后一个仿生人员工，当那个奇怪的仿生人抓住他并开始拆解他，戈登砸向那堵将他关在里面的红色的墙，把墙推倒，把最后一个让他待在原地的指令打碎。他把那个仿生人推开，抓起身后工作台上的刀，然后大幅度地挥出去。_ **

**_那个仿生人抓住他的胳膊，举到半空，然后从他手里夺走了那把刀。戈登踢向他，没有踢到，然后，在那个仿生人刺进他的胸口时，警告突然出现在视野里。他又踢出一脚，设法把那个仿生人踹倒在地，然后从胸口把刀拔出来。他一头冲过通向餐厅的门，飞快地跑向了洗手间。他撞进去，然后把门关上，尽管并没有任何人追过来，他还是守着那扇门等了很长时间。把耳朵贴在门上，他听着任何可能的声响，但是餐厅里一片死寂。_ **

康纳眨眨眼，发现自己正躺在地上，天花板被戈登盯着雕花砖墙，紧张地等着那台RF700找到自己的记忆所覆盖。洗手间的门关上了，他挣扎着爬起，把门拉开的时候正好看到厨房的门大幅摇摆着。厨房里传出了喊叫声，但是当康纳抵达那里的时候，他看到戈登—— ** _HB400_** 已经一路冲撞着穿过现场，从后门跑了出去。

里德正站在一个角落里，在听到门打开的时候转过头来。康纳跑出后门，冲进小巷，然后来到前面的街道上，但是那个HB400已经消失了。

——

康纳带着搜查人员穿过餐厅进入洗手间，但是除了血迹和刀子以外，这里并没有什么可调查的。他们将证物装袋并照了照片，但是因为这里并不是主要案发现场，而且那个RF700也并没有来过这里，他们很快又回到了厨房里。

这整个过程当中，里德都一直像只老鹰一样看着他，在康纳复述发生了什么的时候仔细地听着。他的压力水平在95%。康纳的一只手抚过衬衫的纽扣，但是HB400的刀划掉了其中的几颗，他的衬衫现在敞开到腹部，还被蓝色所浸染。

当鉴证科的人离开时，康纳跟了上去，直到一只手抓住了他的胳膊。他当时就僵住了，伺服器锁死，处理器卡顿到要死机。

“别那么着急，机械刑警。”

洗手间的门安静地自动合拢，这里瞬间只剩了他们两人。

“那个故事听着有些不对劲。”

那只手拉着他转身，康纳由着自己被转过来。里德的脸上显出狂暴的怒火，他露出个牙齿尽显的可怕笑容，向前跨出一步，两手按到康纳的胸口然后使劲推了一把。康纳蹒跚着后退直到撞上了水池。他抓住水池，想起在那个审讯室里自己曾经被推向一个桌子。

“你把那个仿生人放跑了，是不是？”

“恐怕我不知道你在说什么，里德警探，”康纳开口到，这是他这一整天里和里德说的第一句话，“我曾试图制服他但是他—— ** _它_** 趁我不备靠自己的力量逃脱了。”

里德笑出声来，一种不怀好意的笑，然后靠得更近了。康纳发现自己在向后往水池靠去，努力想要保持一些距离。一条腿挤进他的两腿之间，迫使他不得不把腿分开。

“你知道么？我不相信你。”里德抓住康纳的下巴，手指紧紧压住他的下颌关节，迫使他张开嘴，“我打赌是你把那东西放走的。你从不听我说的话，我打赌你是个异常仿生人。”

这话激起了康纳的某些反应，他推了回去，出乎了里德的预料。“我不是异常仿生人。”他坚定地说。

“哦是吗？”

里德一巴掌扇到康纳脸上。他的头被打偏到一旁，然后他又立刻把它摆正。

“我不是异常仿生人。”康纳又说了一次。

“那你为什么不证明给我看。”里德说着，那抹可怕的笑容又回来了。他逼近康纳，从胸口到膝盖都贴在一起，两张脸近在咫尺，里德抬起手抓住了他的肩膀。“如果你不是异常仿生人，你就要按我说的做。否则，我就给模控生命发一条小小的信息，让他们知道自己的仿生人产生感觉了。”

康纳张开嘴，然后又沉默地闭上了。他不是异常仿生人。模控生命将会梳理他的记忆并看到并不是他让戈登逃走的。不，是 ** _HB400_** 。他们会看到他遵守了自己的首要指令。但是他们会知道像那样的细枝末节么？

康纳肩上的双手向下压去，康纳抵抗着。

“给我跪下，你这块愚蠢的塑料。”

他们会知道的。他在这里的任何抵抗都会成为他异常的证明。他们会召回他并把他解体，回收，然后调查会被暂停，直到模控生命能够明确到底什么地方出了问题。他不能让这一切发生。

康纳跪了下去。膝盖下面的瓷砖坚硬又冰冷，有着斑斑点点的亮蓝色釱液，有些肉眼可见，有些则已经蒸发了。

“好孩子。”里德说着，双手摸上康纳的头，手指用力地捋过他的头发。

这让他想起了相扑，里德抚摸他的这种方式。抬头看向他，康纳不知道里德想要他做什么。就只是服从命令？展现他的顺从？

里德一定是看到了他疑惑的表情，因为他得意地坏笑起来。“哦，别担心，我会让你有事做的。”一只手离开了康纳的头发，找到了他的嘴唇，手指按上人造的血肉。“张嘴。”

两根手指在他能够遵从之前就强行撬开他的牙关伸了进来。里德的底特律警局ID瞬间跳出，于此同时还有他之前所戴的橡胶手套和他所使用的洗手皂的生产厂商。它们伸进他的嘴里，一直按向他的喉咙后面，如果他有呕吐反射的话，一定已经要窒息了。

“吸它，蠢蛋。”里德说到。

将嘴唇在手指的周围收拢，康纳把舌头贴向它们并开始吸允。用于在分析时保持口腔清洁的人工唾液开始分泌，他深深地咽了下去。

里德在康纳的喉咙在他的手指周围收紧的时候呻吟出来。“天呐，操。”他咒骂到。依然埋在康纳发间的那只手停止抚摸，攥紧了。

视线近乎和里德的腰部平行，康纳能看出这让他勃起了。里德裤子的前面开始紧绷起来。他嘴里的手指抽出再用力插入，模仿着口交。

他的程序拉出了一个前戏的子程序，康纳在程序能够自动运行之前迅速将其关闭。他已经能够感觉到身体的反应，被编程好的响应一旦开始就无法再关闭。

手指从他的嘴里抽出，粘稠的唾液一并被拉扯出来。康纳向后仰头直到唾液的细丝被拉断，有那么一丝液体滑下了他的下颌。里德期待地看着他，而康纳只是面无表情地盯着他，他发间的那只手抓着他用力地摇晃起来。

“快点，异常。你知道接下来是什么。别跟我说模控生命在设计你的时候没有把一切都考虑到。”他冷笑着。

康纳想过要站起来。想过要把里德推开，然后叫一辆出租车去汉克的家。尽管这个时间汉克应该在工作，可他告诉过康纳自己放备用钥匙的地点，在车库的一块石头下面。“这样你就不用再打碎我一扇要命的窗户了。”汉克曾经这么说过。他可以进去抚摸相扑，而当汉克回到家，他可以——

什么都没有。他什么都不能做。

红色的墙在眼前升起。

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

让里德干涉并让汉克被停职对调查是有害的。而且他是否做这个应该都是无关紧要的。他所感到的一切都只是模拟，而不是真的。这不会有任何不同。这不是真的。

他只是一个机器。

康纳抬起手去解里德的皮带扣。抓着他头发的那只手又摇了他两下，轻轻的，里德窃笑起来。

“这就对了。终于知道自己的位置在哪儿了，异常。”

搜查人员随时可能会回来并看到他们在做的事。他们会对眼前所见感到震惊么？他们会视而不见么？他们会认为这是对调查器材的一种让人恶心的滥用么？

很多人类都和仿生人发生性关系，而模控生命做出的设计要对此负有大半的责任。大部分的型号都具有某种性交功能，就算是市场上最为基本的型号都有。康纳是完全为了调查案件而设计的，所以各种功能基本全都具备。但是康纳绝对从未预料到自己会陷入这种境地。他不确定自己是想要有人进来干扰并结束这一切，还是更希望没有目击者存在。

如果有人进来了，他们会加入里德么？

当他把里德的裤子和短裤拉下来时，他的阴茎沉沉地垂下来，已经几乎全硬了。他那的颜色是苍白的，但头部却是鲜艳的红色。康纳的程序试图打开一个口交的子程序，他考虑了是否要将其也关闭，但最终却让它激活了。能够越快结束越好，这样就能够尽快回到警局去。

他让子程序进行了接管，就如同本能一样向前倾身，把头部含进了嘴里，用唾液将其濡湿，再轻轻地吸着头部。汗液和勃起的味道很浓厚。在他上方，里德咬着牙喘息着，双手都抓紧了康纳的头发。他的上衣垂到了康纳的额头。

康纳把嘴长大，更多地把里德含进去，让他的舌头舔过下方，追寻着搏动的血管。随着子程序的激活，唾液分泌得比往常更多，他首先确保用唾液将里德的阴茎全部包裹一遍，然后他抬起手——没有被划伤并覆盖着釱的那只——开始按摩底部。

舌头上的搏动激活了一个心率监控程序，里德的心率已经爬升到了每分钟98次。

里德在他的嘴里变得更加厚重和坚硬。康纳程序化的身体反应也被完全激活，他能感觉到滑腻的润滑液在他的洞口越攒越多，并顺着大腿流了下来。他自己的阴茎也硬了起来，一种对目前状况的自动反应。

他试图关闭这个自主系统，但是他的要求遭到了拒绝。一种不安的感觉开始冒出头来。

他向后退开，用嘴唇包裹着阴茎表面吸允下来，然后再整个吞入，感觉它顶到了自己喉咙的后面。完全退开，然后康纳亲吻并沿着那长度舔上去，让其滑过自己的脸颊。

里德低头看着康纳，目光暗沉，眼睛半闭，嘴唇微张。康纳赶紧移开了视线，但埋在发中的双手攥紧了，迫使他回过头去，好让里德能够再次顶进他的嘴里。心率监控的数字已经到了每分钟116次。

“你是他妈硬了么？”里德难以置信地说道，“还以为你那下面什么都没有呢。天啊，不敢相信把我吸出来居然让你那么爽。你还真是个异常，是不是？”

这是程序设定的自动反馈，康纳没有说。他什么都不需要说。他的嘴在里德的阴茎上滑动，当它再一次碰触到他的喉咙底部时，他的鼻子几乎埋进了里德粗硬，深色的毛发里，他含着它吞咽下去。里德在他的嘴里颤抖了一下，发出未能成形的吼叫，拉紧了康纳的头发。

自己的阴茎摩擦着裤子的感觉让康纳感觉很好，他抵抗着想要去摩擦它的欲望。他不是异常仿生人。他所感到的一切都不是真的。这一切很快就会结束。

显然，里德很想要不停地说话。“你感觉就和个真人一样。现在我知道为什么有那么多人去伊甸俱乐部了，”他笑起来，“不过我猜我就没有那个必要了，因为我有你了。”他采取了主动，用双手把康纳的头固定住，然后开始抽插起来。“哦，操，”他呻吟起来，“你被搞成这副样子看起来真是太他娘的棒了，全身都是蓝血，扣子都敞着。我可以这样干上一天。”

 ** _“我渴望她再次抱我入怀”_** 他的处理器自发地调取了崔西的话。 ** _“让我将人类的一切全忘记，他们的汗臭味，他们污秽的言语。”_**

他关闭了那个文件，然后它又打开了。 ** _他们的汗臭味，他们污秽的言语。_** 他关上它。再次打开。 ** _污秽的言语。_**

他的子程序卡住了，然后毫无预兆地突然关闭，但是已经无所谓了。里德用力抓着他的头，操进他的嘴里。康纳的阴茎顶着他的裤子，他能感觉到滑腻的前液浸湿了裤缝。

里德嘶吼出来，他向后弓起背然后静止下来，嘶吼变成了呻吟，阴茎的搏动抵着康纳的舌头。浓厚咸腥的液体在他的喉咙后部喷射出来。里德抽了出去，他终于放开了康纳的头发，转而握住自己的阴茎，将其顶到康纳的脸上。断续射出的精液喷上他的脸颊然后从嘴唇上滴落。心跳监控终于关闭了。

“哦我的天啊，”里德喘息着，把自己的阴茎抵在康纳的脸颊上，把精液抹开，“我得把这个照下来。”他拿出手机，把阴茎抵到康纳的下唇上，拍了张照片。手机那模拟的快门声在瓷砖之间回响。

康纳的处理器又卡住了。他的视野角落闪烁着软体不稳定的警告。他感觉胸口紧绷，生物组件和伺服器都锁死了。

把阴茎塞回去系好裤子，里德若有所思地低头看着他。“你知道么，或许我应该让福勒把你永远划归给我。尤其是如果我想随时都能用你那张漂亮的塑胶嘴巴的话。”

康纳什么都没说，但是胸口那种紧绷的却感觉更糟了。

“记着，”里德说，“不许和任何人说，否则你就可以和这个调查吻别了，你这肮脏的异常。”

门在里德身后砰的一声关上了，康纳跪在那里直到胸口的紧绷感终于缓和下来。这个过程用掉了很长很长的时间。

——

当他起身时，腿部的运动控制软弱无力，他不得不借助水池来把自己拉起来。当他看向镜子的时候看到了自己溅满精液的脸，他赶紧低下头，把剩下的精液撸到水池里，打开水龙头，把冰凉的水泼到脸上，把那液体洗掉。冲洗到手掌的割伤时，水变成了淡蓝色。嵌板的内层已经修复完毕，但是外层和传感器依然撕裂并暴露在外，在创口处显露出白色的塑料而不是皮肤。

他用纸巾把脸擦干，然后再一次查看镜子里的倒影，他已经完全干净了。他的手指寻找着衬衫最上面的纽扣，当它们只碰到了人工皮肤和正在愈合的塑料时，他才想起有一半的扣子都没了，而且他身上还都是釱液。他将不得不回到模控生命去换衣服。

里德正在和另一个调查人员说话，当康纳走过厨房的时候甚至都没有看他一眼。他从后门离开，自动回应了米勒警官的挥手，拐进小巷，然后回到了前面的街道上。

他呼叫了离得最近的出租车，下意识地操作着界面。

康纳不确定他是否喜欢里德表现得像是什么都没发生过一样，但是这感觉很怪，当他在一间洗手间里给里德口交，而至少有5个人就在2堵墙之外的另一个房间里，却没有人知道或是在意。他计算出人们唯一可能会在意的地方是他们是否污染了犯罪现场。因为这是在工作当中发生的。

满是白雪的街道比起早上的时候要更加繁忙了。人们和他们的仿生人走在人行道上，开始每天的生活。

汉克可能会在乎，他突然想到。但是以哪种方式，康纳无法肯定。汉克曾经因为康纳违抗他的命令而恼怒，但是当康纳放走了那两个崔西的时候他却很高兴。对于康纳为了调查而展现出的顺从，汉克是会高兴还是会觉得恶心？

出租车因为红灯停了下来，正好在一间被烧毁的商店前面。马路的另一边是一间宠物店，前面的玻璃被变换颜色的彩虹色灯光照亮，突出展示着各种鱼缸。

康纳把额头压在车窗上。从这里，他无法辨别那里面游动的每一条鱼都是什么种类，它们的鳞片随着灯光的缓慢变换而反射出不同颜色的光芒，绿色、蓝色、紫色，然后是红色。他能够回想起的最初的软体不稳定迹象是在菲利普家里，他捡起那条鱼的时候。从那时起，他又经历过好几次，无法找到源头，而他又不敢告知模控生命的某种错误。

车又开了起来，很快出租车就离开了下城区，开向城市边缘地带，那里的道路要相对空旷一些。

以他自己粗犷并人类的方式，汉克也成为了异常——他开始对仿生人显露出更多的同情，尤其是在伊甸俱乐部的事件过后，他质询康纳关于仿生人死亡的夜晚之后。

汉克不喜欢里德打康纳。汉克很可能不会喜欢他们在工作当中，在一个半公开的场合进行性行为。

他的手指有节奏地敲击着腿部——他从外套口袋里掏出硬币，让其在指间翻滚，释放突然涌入的能量。

人类和仿生人发生性行为并不少见，但是汉克曾经对伊甸俱乐部的仿生人以及租借的人类表现出有些恶心的态度。然而，他也对那两个崔西显示出了同情。

一股静电的感觉爬上他的电子回路，在伺服器和回路中扩散开来，好像他正在被和它们割裂开来，只除了他的功能依然正常。康纳把硬币从一只手丢向另一只手。

如果他知道康纳那么做是为了调查，那从汉克曾经鄙视他的历史来看，汉克很可能会被康纳恶心到，从而使他们的关系更加紧张，并可能会危害到调查。静电的感觉扩散到康纳的双手，使它们麻木，手指的动作变得笨拙。硬币滑落掉到了地上。

他把硬币放回到口袋里，手放在腿上，运行了一次诊断。返回的结果毫无问题，但是麻木却没有缓解。

出租车逐渐减速并停了下来，康纳下到一半才意识到他并不在模控生命的大楼。

他在密歇根大道115号——汉克的家。他回去检查了出租车的导航，发现这里就是他给出的地址。有那么片刻，他就那么保持着下车下了一半的姿势，看着那栋房子。相扑在里面，很可能正在沙发上睡觉。车库边上的石头下面有钥匙——当康纳指出隐藏的安全隐患时被汉克无视了。

如果汉克回家发现康纳正坐在他的沙发上会恼火的。他会想知道为什么康纳满身都是釱，为什么康纳来了他的家而不是回去模控生命。

他不知道为什么他会到这里来。他还以为自己输入了模控生命的地址。

软体不稳定的警告对他眨着眼睛，一个威胁。

康纳慢吞吞地爬回到出租车上，思考在静电般的感觉之下极为呆滞，然后他输入了正确的目的地。他顺从自己的冲动回头看向那栋小房子，一直一直看着，直到车子转过拐角，那房子消失在视野当中为止。


	4. 第四章

他的桌子上简简单单毫无装饰，虽然汉克总是嫌弃他没有私人物品。不过他也并不是人类，所以他没管桌子，开始查看证据，让他们已经收集到的讯息把过去的几天推到他处理器的末端去。

联系是很明显的。这些谋杀总是发生在夜晚，在这些地方刚关门，大部分员工都离开的时候。那台RF700进去之后，先用伯莱塔M9杀死里面的人类。从鉴证科返回的结果已经证实了这些子弹都出自同一把枪，但这也没给他们带来什么新的线索——并不是所有底特律的典当行都会完整写下他们出售枪支时候的记录，而且就算他们真的把枪卖给了仿生人，也没有人会承认。

然后那台RF700会拆开那些仿生人，检查他们的生物组件。或许是在找什么不同寻常之处。康纳还不确定那是什么，而且他有种感觉，就是那个RF700自己也不确定。它连接它们的处理器并梳理它们的文件，检查设置和程序，就如同蕾拉的记忆曾经揭示的一样。

他的记忆文件唤起了那种调节器被拔出胸口时的烧灼之感，而且有那么片刻，他甚至无法分辨自己到底接入的是哪一个记忆——蕾拉的还是他自己的。他直接关闭了它。

之后RF700偷走了他们的记忆芯片。康纳的直觉告诉他，那个RF700检查那些程序和文件是为了找到逆转异常化的方法。因为蕾拉的记忆已经揭示了动机——那台RF700是异常仿生人，而且想要回到异常之前的状态。

康纳翻过这些文件。这些案件里不同寻常的是那两个异常仿生人。蕾拉藏起了她的—— ** _它的_** 记忆芯片并删除了一切，这样RF700就无法有任何发现。而且那个RF700在接入到它的端口之后一定也已经发现了蕾拉是个异常仿生人，可是却没有在它的记忆和文件里找到蕾拉成为异常仿生人的原因，所以它才那么生气。

戈登在RF700之后的一次谋杀当中打破自己的程序，成为了异常仿生人。

再一次，自动自发的，他的记忆文件调出了戈登为了保护他自己—— ** _它自己_** ——的时候所打碎的那堵红色的墙。

康纳抵挡住想要把脸埋进手中的冲动，更加努力专注在记录上。

戈登逃往餐厅一定让RF700惊慌失措起来，它害怕戈登会联系警察，于是它没有追上去，而是逃跑了。

康纳看向目前所有的犯罪现场，在地图上将它们高亮，它们各自之间相隔均不到5英里。那台RF700的基地或者是藏身处多半就在第一个现场的半径5英里之内。而且由于它一直保持着那5英里半径的惯例，那么它下一个袭击的地点很可能就在那个区域里面。所以如果他们能够找到下一个可能的目标并做好准备，他们就有机会在RF700下一次出手的时候抓到它。心满意足的，康纳开始撰写提交给福勒的行动方案。

有什么东西轻轻划过他的后颈。他悚然一惊，一只手赶紧捂住了脖子的后面，猛然在椅子上转过身去。

当他看到里德正低头冲着他坏笑时，他感觉胸膛里有种奇怪的什么东西坠落的感觉。釱泵突然间以双倍的速度跳动起来，康纳把视线转回到电脑上，无视里德，后者笑了两声，走开了。

透过眼角的余光，他能看到汉克全都看到了，他在康纳和里德之间来回扫视并对康纳投去了疑问的目光。

同样也无视了汉克，康纳试图重新回到方案的撰写上，但是就好像她就在他的身边一般，他的耳朵里满是崔西的声音。

**_“他们的汗臭味，他们污秽的言语。”_ **

他闭上眼睛，进行了一次模拟呼吸，然后张开双眼。

红色的墙砰然在他身边竖起。

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

水池的边缘深深压进他的臀部。里德用力下压他的肩膀，然后康纳向下跪了下去。

**_“你这肮脏的异常。”_ **

他想要把它关闭——压力在胃里堆积，他感觉自己有哪里出错了。

“ ** _他们污秽的言语。_** ”她低声说道。

他想要把它关闭。

**_“你被搞成这副样子看起来真是太他娘的棒了，全身都是蓝血，扣子都敞着。我可以这样干上一天。”_ **

他想要被关闭。

“康纳？”汉克的声音刺穿了他的声音处理器，他的视觉和听觉同时恢复了清明。他并不在洗手间。他在警局。

“康纳，耶稣基督啊，你是通气过度了么？”

他是，他意识到。他的釱泵搏动的实在太快了，而且他在拼命呼吸着他并不需要的空气。一只温暖的手抓住了他的肩膀，他颤抖了一下，在发现那手就只是温柔地捏了一下的时候放松了下来。

“我没事。”他呼吸急促地说道，对自己无力又柔弱的声音很不喜欢。“我没事。”他又试了一次，逼迫自己的声音保持稳定。他深深地吸了口气，然后缓慢地呼出，努力地重新掌控自己的身体。他反射性地用手抚向衬衫，衣襟很平整，每一个纽扣都在正确的扣眼里。

“你刚刚看起来很糟糕，”汉克不确定地说，“你需要回到模控生命去检查看看么？我对仿生人毛线都不懂，可是我很确定你不该——不管刚刚那到底是什么。”

那只手没有离开他的肩膀，而当康纳最终冒险抬眼看去时，汉克似乎因为他看到的东西而感到很困扰。康纳可以联想得到。他不知道自己刚刚发生了什么，就好像是完全故障了一样。他的视觉处理器让他看到了洗手间，就好像他还在那里。他还能够听到里德和那个崔西的声音，就好像他们就在他身边。他运行了一次完整的诊断，但却什么问题都没有。

“不，我没事，”康纳最终说到，“只是轻度的系统错误。已经解决了，一切都运行良好。”

汉克在仔细观察着他，精确说来是他的LED——它一定是透露出了一些他内心的想法。康纳想要转过头去，这样汉克就看不到了。

“听着，我想我们今天都很累了。”汉克说着，回到了他自己桌子的那边。

那一瞬间，康纳怀念起那柔软的温暖，不得不阻止自己向那只撤回的手上靠过去。

“你是什么意思，副队长？”康纳说。

“我是说，我今天的工作已经完成了，你的也是。”汉克撑着站起来，医生建议的三天时间一过他就把拐杖给扔了，但是走路还是微微歪斜着好减轻伤腿的负担。他不耐烦的对康纳做了个手势。

“我还没有完成。我有一个案件的提案需要写，这样我们就可以找到那个——”他的舌头就像是打结了一样，但他还是把那个词说出来了，“异常仿生人。”

“没错，”汉克看向康纳的眼神将信将疑，“好吧，没有什么不能等到早上的。就算你有个计划，在明天到来之前也什么都做不了。今天已经太晚了。”

康纳找不到那逻辑里的漏洞，但他还在犹豫。周围并没有圈禁他的红墙，只有一列任务列表。

**_//_ ** **_找到RF700//_ **

**_//_ ** **_向福勒提交行动方案//_ **

还有一行一闪而过，快到康纳差点没能看到。

**_//_ ** **_保沪汉克//_ **

然而，他不应该和汉克走。他不应该想要和汉克走。他应该完成这篇提案。他应该回到模控生命，他的那个贮存单元去。毕竟，他只是一个机器。

“那是一个命令么？”康纳轻声问到，还额外加入了一点讽刺的语气。他感觉自己的温度调节器似乎坏掉了，他好像正在从内部燃烧起来。他希望汉克可以让这感觉消退。

“如果必须的话，虽说老天知道你从来都不会听我的命令。”虽说汉克听起来非常生气，可他还是保持着将笑不笑的表情。

解脱的感觉冲刷过他的系统。“我猜我可以例外一次。”康纳说着，关上了自己的电脑终端。

——

汉克知道自己不应该想要康纳成为异常仿生人。但是他想到了崔西们紧握的双手，想到康纳尽管有任务在身却没有向她们开枪，还想到康纳说如果他们的任务受到了干扰他会觉得很遗憾，以他来说这近乎等于承认了他不想死。汉克不确定异常化是否和人性划等号，但也很接近了。

显然康纳也正因此而挣扎，异常正在以某种形式发生。自检已经失效，康纳正在成为异常仿生人，而汉克知道他不应该想要这一切发生。如果模控生命发现了他们会把康纳解体掉。他们会狩猎他就像康纳被送去狩猎异常仿生人。

但是他想要，而且尽管他知道自己应该对此感到抱歉，可他并没有。或许他是自私吧，但是他已经早就不在乎这些了。再说，和康纳面对面坐在汉克厨房的小桌子边上，这个他曾经会玩俄罗斯轮盘并沉溺在自己记忆里的地方，让他感觉很对，不管这听起来有多俗气。

他还记得当时康纳惊跳起来猛然转身看向里德的那种方式。尽管汉克看不到康纳的脸，可他转身的时候那个角度足以让汉克有一瞬间能够看到他的LED，正在从黄转红。

如果那还不够奇怪的话，康纳当时看起来像是——好吧，考虑到康纳是个仿生人，汉克有点犹豫要不要说那是恐慌发作。但是他双眼中那种恍惚的神情，他的过通气，还有他对汉克呼唤他时过长的反应时间都指向了那一点。

不管怎么说，把康纳从警局带走都是一个正确的选择。他几乎是一进到车里就立刻放松了下来。汉克这一路开的很艰难，他总是想要不停地去确认康纳的情况，有史以来第一次，汉克希望他有一辆能自动驾驶的车，这样他就可以一直看着点康纳了。

汉克并不想在康纳的故障，或是恐慌发作，或是不管那是什么发生之后马上就开口询问，但是现在他已经放松下来而且距离事件发生也已经有了一段时间，汉克觉得现在可以探寻一下了。

给自己又倒了两指深的威士忌，汉克盯着康纳的LED开口说道：“所以，你那个做分析的功能。他们为什么把那东西放在你嘴里？为什么不能就让你用手指？”

康纳从相扑身上抬起头，相扑正把脑袋放在康纳的腿上祈求着食物，尽管他的碗是满的而且康纳手里什么都没有。“手和手指在一天当中可能会接触到很多种东西并被它们所污染，这会加大分析的难度。放在嘴里意味着它可以有一个规律性的自清洁环境，能够让样本在不受污染的情况下进行分析。”

他说的话就像是从一本手册上读出来的，汉克感到很有趣地哼了一声。“是啊，但是那很恶心。我以为你是被造出来融入人群的。模控生命应该知道看到有人在犯罪现场把血放进嘴里会让别人吓得不轻。”

保持着微笑，康纳微微点头。“或许是吧。但是我想他们更希望我不要搞混狗身上的皮屑以及犯罪现场的DNA。我可不想以谋杀的罪名逮捕相扑。”

汉克大笑起来，这感觉太棒了。在厨房里和康纳相对而坐，因为他那烂透了的笑话而哈哈大笑。这很自私，为了一己私利而像这样鼓励着康纳的异常化。因为他是一个可悲的，孤独的，已经变得太过依恋的老男人。

但是，这对康纳也有益处。他很放松，讲着笑话，微笑着。还没对汉克喝酒的事说过一个字，但是夜还很长。

“好吧，但是你大部分时候还是会把手指放到证据里面，因为你也没有直接趴在地上舔对吧。”汉克说着，对康纳因为沉思而皱起的眉头得意地笑了笑。

“是的，我想你说的有道理。但是总的来说，我可以把血液中的成分和我可能接触过的其他东西进行区分，所以它并不会影响到我的分析结果。”

“对，对，好吧，在我听来就是，他们其实可以把它放在你的手指里，但是模控生命全都是一群怪胎。你能分辨的东西有什么限制么？”汉克问到，把玻璃杯里琥珀色的液体转了几圈，然后喝了一口。康纳的LED一直都是稳定的蓝色。

“当然，”康纳说，“我受限于我所接入的数据库。托模控生命以及底特律警局的福，我得以接入大量的数据库，其中有一些的保密等级很高。尽管可能性不高，但是没有登记在那些数据库或是我自己系统中的证据对我来说就将是未知的。”

“所以，你什么东西都能分析么？”汉克问着，依然在缓慢接近着他最初的目标。

“这主要是为了分析液体而设计的，但是是的，我也可以用它来分析非液体的证据。”康纳说。

汉克递出他的杯子。“好吧，告诉我你能从这里面挖出点什么。”

康纳微笑着接受了这个挑战。“好吧。”他把两根手指伸了进去。

“天呐，你只要喝一口就行了！你不用非得把手指头伸进去！现在这里面说不定有狗毛了。”汉克呻吟到。这说不定从一开始就是个康纳的游戏——毁掉汉克最好的威士忌这样他就会少喝一点了。希望渺茫。

“抱歉，副队长。”康纳说到，听起来一点歉意都没有，然后他把浸过威士忌的手指放到了舌头上。

挑起一根眉毛，汉克沉默地看着。

“杰克丹尼的田纳西威士忌，由玉米、黑麦和大麦芽酿造，”康纳快速地说到，挑起自己的眉毛和汉克做出了一模一样的表情，“由5个不同批次的产品混合而成，年份都在4到8年之间。DNA来自底特律市警察局的汉克·安德森副队长，生于1985年9月6日。DNA还来自一只雄性圣伯纳犬，大约7岁。”

“而这些全都出自一滴威士忌。”汉克赞赏地低语到——或许看起来很怪异，还很恶心，但这结果绝对让人印象深刻。不过，是时候深入问题的核心了。小心翼翼地看着康纳，他继续说到：“我敢说看到你那么做让里德挺有乐趣的。”

红色在康纳的太阳穴上亮起。他突然间僵住，那抹微笑消失了，视线下移到桌子上。“或许吧，”长久的沉默之后，他轻声说到，“他似乎并不如你这般觉得这有那么奇怪。”

“必须要说，我很惊讶里德没在这上面更多的为难你。”汉克说到，而且他是认真的。除开他那僵硬的语气和紧绷的姿态，汉克知道康纳说的是真话。但是很显然，不知怎么的，里德就是康纳压力的源头。

康纳保持沉默，LED停留在黄色，汉克说到：“里德没有太多为难你吧？今天我看到他招惹你来着。看起来真的让你反应很大。”

康纳摇摇头，有点太快了。“里德警探在调查当中是一个称职的搭档。”他的语调近乎于一个机器人。他的手指向下摸过自己的衬衫，就像他在数着自己的扣子。汉克最近总是看到他那么做。

“那你之前的那个反应又是怎么回事？”汉克继续施压，努力保持音量在一个较低的水平，并把怒火屏蔽在外。里德做了些什么，他知道的，而且不管他做了什么都显然让康纳紧张得不行。

“只是个很小的故障，就像我说的。模控生命会解决的。”康纳说着，他的LED闪成了红色然后又回到黄色。一个谎言。

“你当然知道，如果里德再去招惹你，”汉克说到，放弃了精妙的试探，“你是可以告诉我的。不管福勒说了什么，如果里德瞎搞你，他就会为此付出代价，康纳。”

康纳听到自己的名字时抬起了头，他的双眼看到了一些只有他能看到的东西，视线从左边移到右边就好像在阅读。

“是的，当然，副队长，”康纳的声音很冷淡，“然而，我向你保证我很好。我能够处理里德警探幼稚的嘲弄。”

“我是认真的，康纳。”汉克说到。他想要抓住这个仿生人然后使劲摇晃他，让他明白不管里德说了些什么，康纳都没有必要当真。

“是的，当然，副队长，”康纳再次说到，平静得顽固，“我很抱歉，恐怕我必须要走了。我必须回到模控生命去定位故障原因。”康纳站起来，LED再次变成了红色。汉克不清楚这是个警告还是在呼救。

“康纳，等等，等一下！”汉克站起来，放下杯子，跛着脚尽可能快的赶上去，在客厅半当中一把抓住了康纳的上臂。康纳僵立当场，他全身都僵硬起来，太阳穴上闪着红-黄-红-黄，而且在他睁大的双眼里有着 ** _恐惧_** 。汉克马上放开了手。“靠，抱歉，你还——？”

康纳没有等他说完，汉克一放开他就猛得抽回胳膊然后奔向大门，安静却快速的开门并让其在他身后关闭。

“操。”汉克疲惫地揉着眼睛，感觉到头疼。他游荡回厨房，一口喝干了杯子里的威士忌——感受着喉咙里的烧灼感并暗暗希望这能疼得更厉害一些——他把杯子使劲扣在桌子上又骂了一次，“操！”

相扑走过来沉重地靠上汉克的腿，然后哀鸣起来。


	5. 第五章

好几天过去了，但是汉克都没有问起过康纳他之前奇怪的举止，对此康纳觉得很感激，或者是某种感激之情的模拟。是他的系统对于汉克决定搁置关于里德的话题这一输入内容的输出反馈。

有时候他不知道这模拟到底会走到哪一步。

他完成了给福勒的提案，福勒接受了他的提案并要求康纳找出下一个RF700可能会袭击的地点。与此同时，福勒开始统合他们的资源——找出适合这个工作的警官，和康纳认为可能是目标的地点取得联系，利用已有的关系来得到信息，并整理出一条时间线。

里德会从自己的桌子旁边对他坏笑，在他们擦肩而过时靠得太过接近，看着康纳在犯罪现场分析证据，但是康纳一直避免和他独处。当里德在旁边的时候，他的系统就会进入某种过载状态。记忆文件会自发打开，关节会锁死，听-视觉出现故障。

他在另一次自检时拜访了阿曼妲，她看起来很失望。

“你分心了，康纳，”她站在水池的边缘，草地在一阵轻风吹拂之下摇曳起来，“不论你身上发生了什么，那都是不重要的。”

“当然，阿曼妲。”康纳这么说道，但是他的语气却很困扰。他低头看向色泽靓丽的锦鲤，在被阳光点亮的水面下平静地游动着，这让他想起了自己作为康纳，作为他这类的第51个所经手的第一个案件。

“找到那个异常仿生人，然后我们或许就可以找出是什么让它想要变回一个机器。这或许能够解决异常化的问题。你有一个目标。”她把一把面包屑撒到水面上，激起了一波涟漪。

锦鲤游向面包屑，将它们吸进它们探寻的嘴中。它们知道自己是什么吗？它们知道自己是一个在由数据构成的水池中的一段代码么？或者它们幻想着某一天自己会去往这个水池之外的某个地方，丝毫不知这个水池对于数码鱼来说就是一切？

康纳想到了自己将那条鱼从菲利普家的地板上捡起来并放回到鱼缸里去。

或许他当初就应该让它死掉。

——

他睁开双眼，分局里很空旷。现在已经很晚了，而且，尽管这里总是会有警官在，可现在他们都不在自己的工位旁也不在休息室里。

汉克几个小时前就离开了，再一次邀请康纳和他一起回去。他当时看起来充满希望，然后在康纳以需要协助完成行动准备为理由拒绝后露出了失望的神色。但汉克还没有放弃。

“好吧，只要你改主意了，这个邀请还一直有效。”汉克意有所指的看了他一眼，康纳不得不移开自己的视线，以防万一他的表情会无意中泄露出什么。

“谢谢，副队长。”他说着，毫无接受汉克提议的迹象。汉克怀疑在他和里德之间发生了什么，保持一个专业的距离直到汉克放弃追究这件事将是最好的。

他胸口的釱泵感觉很沉重，但是却没有任何的硬件问题提示，没有生物组件故障警告。就只是那重量而已，一件让人心神不宁的事。

康纳站起来，长久处于同一姿势之后，僵硬的嵌板和关节得以放松下来，然后他走向了物证室。他需要再一次检查实体的证据，以防万一他漏掉了什么能够指向下一个可能地点的信息。为了进行调查，福勒已经给了他临时权限，所以他使用被给予的权限打开门，向下走进了物证室。

这个房间里充斥着来自LED操作界面和证据墙的光亮，但暗色的墙壁让这里有种昏暗的感觉。当他接入终端时，他听到了楼梯顶端的门在他身后打开。

可能是一个来入库证据的鉴证科人员。康纳无视了他们，输入自己的临时密码和相关案件编号。

“看啊，看啊，看看这是谁。”一个太过熟悉的声音说到。一只手抓住了康纳的手臂，深深掐进去。康纳的釱泵漏跳了一拍，他的呼吸哽住了。

里德轻松地就把他转了过来，因为那静电般的麻木感顺着里德碰触的地方扩散开来，就好像他的系统下线了。

“里德警探。我还以为你已经回去了。”他说。他看着里德和其他大部分的警官一起离开的，一边走一边和其他人说着什么。

“忘了点东西而且还不能等，”这解释太过简略让康纳觉得那或许不是真的，“你知道，我觉得你一直在躲着我。我不得不从福勒那里得知你小小的诱捕计划。作为你的 ** _搭档_** ，”里德冷笑起来，“我原本还期待能第一个知道。”

“是我的错，里德警探。”康纳呆板地说到。他的社交程序给出了更加柔和的选项，但是康纳根本看都没看。他的注意力都在里德的脸上，他的双眼里有怒火在沸腾。

**_//_ ** **_压力水平—100%//_ **

“是我的错。”他嘲讽地模仿道。康纳胳膊上的那只手攥紧了，嵌板令人不快地挤压到一起。“别跟我装蒜了。你对咱们两个小小的 ** _秘密会面_** 没有后悔吧，对不对？”

“我对所发生的事情并没有任何想法。”康纳说到。他看向房间角落里的摄像头，监控正闪着红色的光芒看着他们。

发现了他的视线，里德回头瞥了一眼然后冷笑起来。“哦拜托，你以为真有人在看么？当然，如果有事发生的话，我们会检查录像。但那是在有事发生而且他们知道的情况下。然而，没有任何人会知道，对不对？”

康纳一言不发。

“好孩子。”里德虚情假意地说着。握着他手臂的力道终于放松，里德转而把两只手都放到了康纳的臀部上，一种亲密的姿态。“但是你的回避真的让我很受伤，你知道么？我是你的搭档，你到现在还不知道自己的位置真的开始惹火我了。”

那双手坚定有力，将他往后推向那个宽大的终端面板。康纳抵抗着，锁死自己的膝关节，红色的墙在他这么做的那个瞬间就升了起来。

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

康纳打开他的内置通讯系统，但是，在他的HUD上，那个绿色的电话标识上面出现了一个红色的叉。他发送了一个访问请求，却返回了一个错误信息。

这将他重新拉回到眼前的目标上，以红色印刷在一堵无形的墙上。

“快点，你这块愚蠢的塑料。”

他张开嘴想要喊叫，瞬间就有一只手捂了上去。他尝到了氨和盐还有汗液的味道，味道浓厚地冲进他的鼻腔。

“我可不这么想。你敢出声，我就让你知道后果， ** _异常_** 。”

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

他看向那个任务菜单，以及位于下方那个闪烁的小框。

**_//_ ** **_保沪汉克//_ **

汉克不能够因为康纳，因为这个而被停职。因为康纳没有让他原本设计的价值得以体现——和人类一起解决异常化案件的完全整合体。

康纳的眼神四处漂移，拒绝看向里德的脸，最终，他向后退了一步，撞到了那个宽大的接入终端。那只手放开康纳的嘴，挪到了他的皮带扣上，康纳略微惊跳起来。

“必须得看看模控生命给它的塑料侦探装了个什么废物玩意儿，”里德以一种近乎防卫性的语气嘟囔着，“把外套脱掉。”

康纳照做了，让外衣落到地上。在那之后，他的双手找到终端的下缘，紧紧攥住了那冰凉的金属，而与此同时，里德解开了康纳的裤子，用手指勾住他裤子和内裤的边缘，一下把它们全部拉了下去。外面的空气冰凉地舔舐着康纳的腹股沟，他的温度调节器迅速运作以平衡这个感觉。

“哈啊。”里德的手指划过康纳那柔软的部位，看起来就和普通人类的生殖器没什么区别。模控生命要把RK800型号打造成完全整合体意味着他们在让康纳尽可能像人类方面会不惜血本。

他的手指和手臂颤栗起来，康纳将关节锁定，试图把颤栗停止，但远在他意识到之前，他的整个身体都发起抖来。他的人工肺脏正在快速的吸入空气，他的心脏—— ** _釱泵_** 搏动得如此响亮，让康纳都奇怪为何里德还没有对这声响发出抱怨。

里德的手更深的探向康纳的双腿之间，好奇地戳向他的开口。那幽灵般的手指激起了他身体系统的反应，他的阴茎抽动，润滑液开始在他的洞口分泌。当那手指轻微按压进去的时候，感觉到那温暖的液体让他的进入变得简单，里德的眉毛差点挑高到发际。

“哦天呐。”他喘息着，更深地探了进去。

这是一种不舒服的，扩张的感觉，但是康纳的身体很轻松就适应了。他的阴茎逐渐胀大，那沉重的感觉又一次拉扯着他的胃向下坠去。尽管他的温度调节器在努力运作，他的双腿还是感到了寒冷的麻木。

里德把手指从康纳体内抽出，那种扩张的感觉消失了。他把手举到他们两人的面前时上面覆盖着一层清澈、粘稠的液体。

“把它舔干净。”里德命令到，在康纳能够反应之前就把手指塞进了他的嘴里。

他迟疑地用舌头清洁着那些手指，他的分析系统显示出了他身体润滑液的水基成分。他的舌头卷过里德的手指，为了清掉所有的润滑液而舔过指缝。唾液在里德把手抽出的时候流下了康纳的下巴，里德把手指抹康纳的衬衫上，留下一抹暗色的水痕。

“坐上去。”里德对着康纳身后的终端点点头。

“这是极为不专业的。”康纳说到，这声音听来很不自然，他不知道自己为什么会说这话，大概，是某种想让里德能理智点的强迫症吧。

里德抓住他的领带，把他拉过去，炙热的呼吸喷在康纳的嘴唇上，他咆哮着。“我看起来像是会在乎么？”

“不，我想你不会。”康纳强迫自己的手臂解锁，然后把自己推上了那个终端。里德完全没有给他时间，推着他躺倒在那个触屏上。

他可以听到里德正在解开皮带的声音，但是康纳看向贴了墙砖的天花板。一共有400块砖，他的系统很帮忙地计算着。两只手抓住他的膝盖，分开他的大腿，打开他。有什么捅向了他的入口，比手指要更粗更烫。

康纳对崔西在他耳旁的低语不予理睬。 ** _“让我将人类的一切全忘记。”_**

他不需要忘记。这些全都无关紧要。他感觉自己仿佛远离了此处，就好像这一切正发生在其他人的身上，而他正透过一堵红色的玻璃墙看着周围的一切——一条碗中之鱼。

里德的阴茎压进他的身体，在他的身体所产生的润滑剂的帮助下轻松地滑了进去。一个性交的子程序打开来，他不假思索地关上了它。

“操，你太紧了。”里德说到，他的身体撞击着康纳的，双手抓着他身体的两侧。触摸屏亮了起来，将他们沐浴在冰冷的蓝色背景光中，“而且还湿得要命。”

里德抽出来，然后再慢慢地插进去，触到了深在的某个点。康纳的整个身体都因为快感冲刷过他的系统而震颤，让他猛然间恢复了神智。他的阴茎抽动着，已经完全硬了，正在他的腹部吐露着前液，他的双手无用地在终端上攥起。康纳闭上双眼，想要再次将自己埋葬。

里德拔出再插入的声音在这间安静的档案室中显得格外淫糜又响亮。

“嘿，异常，在我正给你这个塑料人生里最棒的一次体验的时候居然都不看着我么？”

“你想让我看着么？”康纳问到，在听到自己的声音并不如所感觉到的那样颤抖时感到欣慰。

里德没有说话，他反而停了下来。然后手指摸上了康纳的领子，拉松并抽走了他的领带。然后他的双手被抓在一起，领带绕上他的手腕，把它们紧紧绑了起来。它们被扭到头顶，然后被里德的一只手按在终端的上缘。

里德的另一只手开始解开康纳的衬衫，一种熟悉的感觉。康纳绷紧了，然后在里德因为这突如其来的压力而呻吟并轻摇起来的时候强迫自己放松下来。

警报在他的脑中响起，当他的脉搏调节器被从胸口扯出时，康纳突然抽气，双眼猛然睁开，视野疯狂地闪烁着。倒计时出现在他的HUD上，但是他无视了它，看向两人之间，发现里德这次没有费事去妥善地移除它。亮蓝色的釱液溅在他们两人身上，在塑料接口当中聚集并从里德手中那个小小的部件上流下来。

“很高兴我终于得到了你的关注，”里德说，“现在，你要一直看着我。你最好祈祷我能很快射出来，因为直到我的精液从你那个紧致的塑料小洞里流出来为止，我都不会把这个还给你。”他再次开始抽插起来。

康纳的视野因为相互冲突的信息输入而近乎白屏。他体内那个正在被里德撞击的敏感点让他腹部的压力逐步累积——似乎最轻微的碰触都会让他射出来。他的心脏正在撞击着胸部的嵌板，试图把（正在顺着胸部两侧流下的）血液泵向全身，而他正在挣扎着吸进空气。手指扭动着，他拉扯着领带，但是他的生物组件无法完成他狂乱的命令。

“哦，操，这才是我想要的，”里德呻吟着，间或笑着，垂下眼睛看着康纳，“你被操翻的样子看起来太棒了。真他妈的辣透了。”

 ** _“他们污秽的言语。”_** 崔西在他的记忆中说到。

房间中充满了肉体撞击仿生肉体的声音，但康纳在自身系统深陷混乱的情况下几乎没有听到。他的身体在试图撞向里德，试图在无法承受的压力之下寻得解脱，但是缺少流动的釱液让他虚弱得无法正常动作，而康纳无比悲惨地对此感到感激。他并不想成为参与其中的一部分。

他想要被关闭。

里德撞击的速度加快了，康纳瞥向倒计时。还有六十秒。

当他连接通讯系统的时候收到了一个错误提示，但那没有关系。他看着那个闪烁的打着红叉的电话标识。他现在又能对汉克说什么呢？

这并不重要。他不是真的。他只是个机器。这个康纳将会停机而52号将会取代他。一个不同的身体，没有被里德碰触过，也没有因为软件的错误而认为自己和一条数码鱼有何不同。

里德在他的上方喘息，发出语无伦次的声音。他用力地撞进康纳，把他顶向终端，然后他抓住康纳的阴茎，粗鲁地撸动。快感蹿过康纳的系统，臀部因这快感而抬起，他的声音处理器逼出了一声奇特，渴望的哀鸣。里德粗糙地笑起来，带着掠食者的渴望看着康纳的脸。

他的阴茎硬得如此厉害，里德长有茧子的粗糙碰触点燃了每一个压力点。里德握紧了他，累积的压力再也承受不住，康纳叫喊着射到他血迹斑斑、不断发抖的腹部。

“操！”突然间，里德顶进去静止在那里，然后滚烫的精液填满了他。里德抽出来，又撸了两把，另一股喷发落在康纳已经被釱和精液浸满的衬衫上。康纳可以感觉到它从自己的洞里漏出来并沾湿了他的大腿。

“你还剩多少时间？”里德上气不接下气地问着，头发被汗水粘在前额上。

“十秒。”康纳说到，努力不让里德听出他的失望。

这次里德没有费事让他倒数，直接把脉搏调节器塞回了他的胸口。康纳在系统重启时喘息起来。他的双手被解开了，但他一动不动地躺在那个终端上等待所有的系统重新校准和上线。一声模拟的快门声响起，康纳的凝视从天花板转向了里德。他的手机拿在手里，快门按下了第二次，三次，四次。

他们的视线相遇了，里德挥了挥手机。“需要点什么来让我记住这次。说不定我会给你发一份，听起来不错吧？”他把手机放回到夹克里，把裤子提了起来。“把这儿清理干净，异常。”里德说着，拉上夹克的拉链来挡住染上了釱液的衬衫。他没再说一个字转身走上了台阶。

康纳看着上方的天花板，红色的电话标识在他的通讯系统重新上线后变成了绿色。汉克的号码出现在旁边。他关上它然后坐了起来。

绕在手上的领带松了下来，掉落到地上他的外套旁边。他机械地拉起裤子，再次感到自己仿佛不在此处，而是在玻璃之后看着他的身体将自己重新拼在一起。精液徐徐滑出并沿着他的腿流了下去。

他把领带捡起来重新在脖子上系好。手指笨拙地把染血的衬衫扣上，检查了两次是否扣对了位置。他抓起外套，穿上并拉紧，除了外套本身的领口和领带的部分，它基本盖住了所有的污渍。再一次用手滑过扣子，以防万一。

身体的自动反馈也开始消退了，这很好。

蓝血溅在终端和地上。这到早上的时候就会蒸发了，但他无法忍受血液就在这里的想法，无法忍受人们会碰触到他留下的一部分。他必须要清理掉证据。

当他离开物证室的时候，发现分局里已经空无一人，他从洗手间抓了几张纸巾试图清理衬衫上的釱液和精液，但是釱液的污渍除非自行蒸发否则无法清洗掉。他把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，然后又多扔了几张进去好防止被人发现。之后他回到物证室。把那里擦干净只需要片刻，然后他站起身，低头看向染血的纸巾和刚被清理干净的房间。这里就像什么都没发生过一样。

因为什么都没发生过。他只是一个机器。

——

他的电影正看到一半的时候，门铃响了起来，汉克不由呻吟了一声。相扑趴在咖啡桌下面的地上，重重地叹息，似乎他也觉得太过疲惫无法再接待来访者了。

“你谁啊？”他喊道。内心里希望他们能就这样走开，这样他就可以继续平静地喝酒。他又倒了点威士忌，又一声门铃的响声回应了他的问题。

“等一下，就来。”他嘟囔着，把自己从沙发上拉起来。起居室在他的眼前旋转起来，他在自己完全摔倒之前抓住了沙发的扶手，他那还在愈合当中的大腿传来刺痛。瘸着腿跌跌撞撞地走到门边，他打开门锁，在冬日的严寒当中把门打开了一条缝，点亮了门廊上的灯。

“你好，副队长。”康纳说着，扭出了一个他惯常的微笑。这个笑容在此刻看起来甚至比平时还要奇怪，就好像他其实是想要皱眉。白雪盖在康纳的肩膀和深色的头发上，看起来有点不太合宜。他似乎有那么点混乱。

“康纳？你怎么跑这儿来了？”

康纳脸上的笑容当即消失了，不知怎么的这看起来甚至更糟了。在他的眉头中间有一个小小的皱褶。“是我的错，副队长。我没有意识到现在已经这么晚了。我这就离开。”康纳把一只手按到自己的胸口，有那么片刻汉克觉得自己在那白衬衫上看到了暗色的污渍。

康纳转身离开，汉克挣扎了片刻，将污渍忘到脑后，说到：“我没说你必须要离开，就只是好奇而已。快点，进来，我的蛋都快冻掉了。”汉克后退一步，把门打开好让康纳走进昏暗的起居室。

门灯在康纳的脸颊上留下一道长长的阴影。他在门口犹豫了片刻，依然捂着胸口，LED转着黄圈，然后走了进去。

汉克把关门的事留给康纳，跛着腿走回沙发然后一屁股坐了下去。

“过来，坐下。我正在看个电影然后把自己喝醉，和平时一样。”汉克挑战地看了康纳一眼，看他敢不敢对他喝酒这事说什么，但是康纳坐下的时候似乎心思根本不在那里。“是什么让你改主意了？”

“什么？”康纳的眼睛直勾勾地盯着地板，就好像那里有需要分析的新鲜蓝血。

“到我家来，”汉克说，“还以为你不会来了。”在受到严厉的拒绝后，汉克已经确信康纳不会再接受他的邀请了。这很疼，比它本该造成的伤害还要疼，而汉克厚颜无耻地决定把这些感觉都淹没在酒精里。这是唯一有用的方法。

“我不知道。”康纳说到，声音安静得奇怪。

“好吧，那也没什么，”汉克抓起杯子，很快喝干了里面的酒然后把它放回到垫子上，“我放了个经典的老片，《石神》。高中时候的必读书目。”

康纳的注意力转到了屏幕上，这很好。他看起来像是需要点什么好让他分分心，不要再想着正在思考的不管是什么事。

“如果你想谈谈那就，你知道，谈谈，之类的。”汉克打着哈欠说到。他有种难以言喻的感觉。和前几天发生在康纳身上的事情有关。他的意识在酒精的影响下已经模糊到无法分辨那到底是什么，所以他就只是更沉地坐进沙发，用一只手撑着自己的脑袋。他知道的一切就是那个要命的仿生人需要稍微对别人敞开一些，而这个想法来自汉克，秘密封锁之王。

但是康纳安静地坐在那里，看着电影，所以汉克也没再说什么。

过了一段时间，电视上轻柔的声响让他陷入了浅眠。他感到那个空掉的玻璃杯从自己的手里掉了下去，而当他睁开眼睛的时候，康纳已经接住了杯子，把它轻放在矮桌上。汉克的眼皮又阖了起来。

当它们再次睁开的时候，汉克感觉才过了不过几分钟，但是从屏幕上滚动的字幕来看，或许已经过了两个小时。他感觉到了某种重量，当他看过去的时候，发现康纳挪到了他的身边，正靠在他身上。他很温暖，不加思量地，汉克伸出手搂住了康纳的肩膀。他的举动惊到了康纳，让康纳想要退开，但是汉克沉默地勾手把他拉了回来，又闭上了双眼。

——

汉克嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，让康纳把他挪到了卧室的床上。汉克有65%的可能会忘记康纳今晚来过这里，而这或许更好。他原本就不该来这里。他最近做了很多本不该做的事。

他来到汉克的家，依然被他和里德做的事所玷污。汉克如果发现自己的家被像这样侵犯是不会高兴的。想要说出发生了什么的想法就已经足够让那堵红色的墙出现在康纳眼前并阻止他走向那扇门。他在雪中站了10分钟才决定不告诉汉克，让他的程序感到满足并移除了那堵墙，之后他才得以按响汉克的门铃。

他原本从一开始就不该有要说出来的想法。他原本不该需要去满足他的程序。这原本都是自动自发的。

 ** _“肮脏的异常。”_** 里德在他的耳边低语。

他呼唤了一辆出租车，车来了以后他走出去，并最后抚摸了一下相扑（在沙发空出来之后相扑就爬了上去）。

穿过寒冷、黑暗的街道回到位于底特律市郊的模控生命的旅程非常安静。雪花缓慢但持续地落下，而他看着，翻滚着那枚硬币。有什么控制了他的声音处理器，让康纳发出了他拒绝发出的声音。他用力抿紧嘴唇，窗外的建筑物在橙色的灯光下飞速掠过。

模控生命大楼是明亮的白色，与汉克家那种昏暗的温暖截然相反。他从大厅里值晚班的科学家和警卫身边走过，乘电梯来到贮存单元的楼层，大厦里的仿生人们在不被启用的时候都保存在这里。

贮存单元和一排制服一起沿着墙边排列直到视线的尽头。在楼层入口处有给仿生人使用的净化淋浴，一间铺着瓷砖，以玻璃墙隔开，专门给机器清理每天污垢的房间。对此，康纳在心存感激的同时也感到忧虑。这里没有人，没有人类或是仿生人会目击到。

这里没有什么可目击的。

他把外套和领带丢进洗衣桶，它们之后会被清洁仿生人拿走，清洗，再放回到他的贮存单元。他的手指在摸到衬衫上方的第一个扣子时犹豫了，然后他强迫自己的运动控制系统采取行动。

他的胸口依然是蓝色的，然后他把一只手按到正在嗡鸣的调节器上。接下来他把裤子和内裤拉下去，布料在剥离的时候还黏在他的皮肤上。他把它们扔到桶里然后赶忙走进了净化淋浴间，努力不要去想精液就像干掉的胶水那样粘在他的腿上。

相机快门的幽灵在他的处理器中回响。

淋浴是定时的，淋浴头在他走过去的时候被激活，将冰冷的肥皂水淋到他的身上。他把釱从胸口抹掉，看着窗外是否有人走过，但没有人出现过。

他把手伸向两腿之间，用手指把精液清理掉，感到胸口的生物组件如同受伤般紧绷。

**_“把这儿清理干净，异常。”_ **

康纳一惊，慌乱地看向四周。

这不过是另一个小故障。这里没有人。他是完全独自一人。

当红色的墙在眼前出现时他的呼吸哽住了。

有什么东西从他的调节器上滑过，他猛的伸出手去，但那里什么都没有。

**_“你被操翻的样子看起来太棒了。真他妈的辣透了。”_ **

这不是真的，这只是他的记忆文件发生了故障。肥皂水已经流完，他开始用洒到身上的清水将泡沫洗掉，但他无法控制地向四周张望。他感觉非常的脆弱，容易受到伤害，而这很可笑。这里除了他之外没有其他人。

红色的墙一直矗立在那儿，而他不知道这到底是另一个故障还是他的系统在提醒他要记得自己的身份。


	6. 第六章

经过和三个最有可能成为RF700下一个目标的设施的争论，福勒取得了他们的协助。另一个主要依靠仿生人做服务员的大型饭店，一个有仿生人教师的舞蹈教室，以及伊甸俱乐部。它们全都距离第一起谋杀不到5英里，而且全都储备有大量的仿生人。它们晚上都关门很晚，而且都有少数人类员工会负责进行关门的工作。

伊甸俱乐部是首要目标——它的仿生人数量最多，人类员工数量最少，而且在凌晨1点关门。唯一一个留到关门的人是经理，他会确保在自己离开之前所有的仿生人都被妥善的存放好。更妙的是，托崔西们的福，伊甸俱乐部现在有了异常仿生人的历史。RF700的完美目标。

这是一次渗透任务，但是关门的前后一个小时他们都必须要在俱乐部的仓库和接待室里。他们给了里德一件仿生人清洁工的制服，而给康纳的则是和他在俱乐部里看到的那些跳钢管舞的男性型号身上一样的贴身内衣。

第一天晚上的时候，他们乘着一辆没有警方标识的车前来并把车停在了一个街区之外，穿着普通的衣服走到了俱乐部。他们以客人的身份前来，当那个经理，弗洛伊德·米尔斯，看到他们的时候，他领着他们穿过了那扇康纳追踪崔西时走过的员工专用门。

进入后面的房间感觉很奇怪。一切都和之前一样——仿生人一排一排地站在那里，等待着进入展示间。仓库大门打开着通向一个安静又黑暗的后巷。上次他和汉克与仿生人们打斗的痕迹已经全都不见了，但是他还记得自己倒在地上挣扎，手掌被刺穿，把一个凳子踹出去把崔西撞开。康纳走向那一排排的仿生人，进行扫描的时候感觉仿佛随时都会看到那个崔西闪烁的LED。

他的系统将这个感觉归类为‘既视感’，他轻轻摇头将这感觉清除。

“我们最好换上乔装的衣服。”康纳说着，拉下了自己的外套，然后他犹豫了。

他可以听到里德也在脱衣服，可以听到他的皮带扣撞到地板的声音。这声音让他不由得颤栗，双手攥紧了外套。他里面已经穿着那条内裤，他就只需要把衣服脱掉而已。

他解开衬衫，遏制着想按住脉搏调节器的冲动。但是当他要脱下裤子的时候系统停摆了，他僵在那里，无法强迫自己把裤子拉下去。

“你他妈快点。”里德在房间的另一头说到。康纳回过头看到里德已经换上了清洁工的制服，帽子拉下来挡住他没有LED的额侧，正靠坐在一个凳子上看着手机。

康纳把裤子脱掉，身上只剩下内衣，他把衣服整齐地叠好，把它们放到角落里写着备用部件的箱子上面。他靠在上面，这样他就可以看到开着的仓库大门以及房间另一头的里德，后者并没有理会他。

这几个小时格外漫长，而里德每次有所动作的时候都会让康纳格外紧张。康纳的手找到自己的调节器，盖在上面，当他注意到的时候他迫使自己把手放下。有时候他觉得里德在看着他，就好像有实际的重量落在身上一般。但是当他抬眼看去时，里德又在做着其他事。

这间仓库里并没有蓝发崔西，但就算这样，康纳的记忆文件也还是会唤起关于她的记忆。 ** _“他们的汗臭味，他们污秽的言语。”“肮脏的异常。”_**

他无视了这个故障，无视了软体不稳定的警告，无视了社交程序要他开启谈话的提示。不论和里德说什么都很危险，而且显然，里德完全没有良心不安，对于——

对于——

他的思考停滞了，然后他把这个想法推开。

对里德来说，调查完整性的优先级显然不算高，所以他保持着沉默。

没有人到这里来，甚至连仿生人和那个经理都没有，直到凌晨1点钟。米尔斯将店门关上，引导着少数不会整晚待在展示间的仿生人回到后面排好。当他做完这些，他把备用钥匙抛给里德，说到“什么都别碰。”然后从仓库门离开，并把身后的卷门放了下来。

门落锁的声音让康纳心里一惊，但里德并没有从手机上抬头。他的手再次找到脉搏调节器。他强迫自己把手放下，转而从口袋里拿出了硬币，他把硬币在手上来回抛掷，在指节间滚动。进行灵敏度的校准花费了不少的时间，但是那韵律让他感到宽慰。他们的轮班就在沉默中度过，只有硬币的鸣响陪伴。

第二天也基本没有变化。但是这改变不了康纳换衣服时的僵硬，釱泵加速的搏动，还有回过头检查里德的位置，注意力，还有压力水平。这毫无意义，但他就是控制不了自己。

唯一的不同之处是，就在康纳拿出硬币，在两手间抛掷了几分钟后，里德泄气地叹了口气向他冲了过来。麻痹感出现在康纳的胸口，扩散到全身，他完全不经程序计算地在指节间翻滚着硬币。

里德将硬币一把抓住然后装到了口袋里，咆哮到：“受够你那个硬币了，铁罐。”然后回到了他之前待着的那个桌子，手一撑坐了上去。

再没有能分散注意力的东西，康纳这天剩下的时间都一直看着里德，等着麻痹的感觉消退。

第三晚，康纳错误地放下了防备。他脱下衬衫，开始解皮带，心里认为里德也在做同样的事——穿上制服。

一条手臂从后面环住他的腰，康纳猛然一惊，想要挣脱。两只手抓住他的胯部，把他拉回去撞上一个结实的胸膛。一只手臂牢牢搂住康纳胸口，把他固定在原处，于此同时，另一只手往下摸向康纳的裤子前面，探进内裤的下面，一把握住了他。

“不要。”当那只手撸动他时，他低声抽气。他的身体对这个情境产生了反应，康纳疯狂地向他的自主系统发送着关闭命令。每一个命令都遭到了否决。

“哦，拜托。”里德的声音沙哑且低沉，他沉重的呼吸刺痛了康纳的耳朵，“别装得跟你不想要一样——你就是为了这个被造出来的。听从命令，吞下别人的老二，而且看起来你只精通这其中的一样。”某个尖锐且让人不快的东西靠上了他的颈侧，当康纳的皮肤被牙齿咬破的时候一个警告弹了出来。

他不想要这个。他什么都不想要，他提醒自己。他是什么，他是一个被设计出来遵守命令并解决异常仿生人案件的AI。他依然处在运行参数当中。

红色的墙出现在他眼前。

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

他的任务在眼前拉出了一个简洁的列表。

**_//_ ** **_保持伪装//_ **

**_//_ ** **_抓住RF700//_ **

还有一条在下面不停闪烁——

**_//_ ** **_保扌乎汉克//_ **

里德压向他，康纳能感觉到他已经硬了。

米尔斯随时都会进来，但是按照前两天的经验来看，他不会。之前的两晚，直到俱乐部关门为止都没有人到这里来。里德一定是注意到了，并决定要利用这独处的机会沾点便宜。

“我们正在进行一个极为重要的任务，里德警探。”康纳的声音在颤抖，整个身体都在跟着发抖。热量冲刷过他的身体，让康纳想到了在黑暗中燃烧的蕾拉。这太烫了，温度调节器过载，他收到了过热的提示。

“闭嘴，异常。”里德舔掉从他的咬痕中渗出的釱，然后往上移了一些再次咬了下去，就在康纳的下颌上。

似乎有电流蹿向了他的腹股沟，让康纳呻吟出来，声音有些变调。

“我建议……我们不要在一次行动当中……继续这种行为。”康纳再次尝试，勉强能够将那些词语说出口。那只在他裤子里的手用力地撸动着，康纳奋力抵抗着不要顶向它。

那只环着康纳胸口的手臂放开了他，转而把他的裤子往下拉到大腿处，然后康纳感到里德的阴茎顶上了他后面的缝隙。里德把那内裤的带子拨到一边然后滑进康纳已经湿润的洞口。然后那只手出现在他的下巴上，在里德咬向他的颈部、操进他身体的时候把他的头向后抬起。

康纳看着头顶的荧光灯，说到：“请停下来，里德警探。”

他没有。

——

康纳用原本给俱乐部里的仿生人准备的东西把自己清理干净，而里德坐在其中一张桌子的边缘。房间里很安静，外面的黑夜冰冷又空虚。

他的脖子和肩膀上都是斑斑点点的蓝色，还有牙印，咬痕周围的皮肤褪去露出了白色的塑料。它们会在一个小时之后愈合，但是现在，康纳用一些清洁用湿巾把皮肤上的釱液擦掉，然后把剩下的衣服脱下，仅仅留下了里德刚刚操他的时候所穿的那条内裤。

至少这一次里德射在了外面——这是康纳在把腰背部的精液擦掉时唯一能有的正面想法。康纳听到咔擦一声，回头看向里德，后者正用手机对着他，然后冲他露出个下流的坏笑。

 ** _“他们污秽的言语”_** 崔西耳语到。

**_“肮脏的异常。”_ **

他把湿巾扔进附近的垃圾桶。如果不是这里实在太过安静，康纳一定不会听到远处栅栏传来的声音。

“里德警探，”康纳低语，从仓库的一个四方形小窗口看出去，庆幸于自己的声音可以保持平稳，“有人从小巷靠近。”

里德抬起头，似乎花了点时间才明白康纳在说什么，然后他们两人赶忙就位。里德来到一个角落，旁边都是清洁用品，比如拖把和化学洗涤剂。他进入稍息姿态，就像一个等待被呼叫的仿生人那样。康纳加入了一排俱乐部的仿生人，视线固定在他前面一个仿生人的黑色短发上。脚步声从小巷传来，逐渐接近。他的内置时钟显示现在已经接近凌晨1点。

一只脚踏上了仓库门口的平台，然后一个穿着脏污的蓝白色模控生命制服，有着黑色卷发的仿生人进入了仓库。康纳看的非常清楚——这就是那个RF700，一只手里正举着一把伯莱塔M9。

它的视线扫过房间，掠过角落里的里德，最后落在了对面墙边一排排的仿生人上。康纳让身体保持僵直但不紧绷的状态，就像一个等待被使用的人偶。

RF700穿过工作台和散落的工具，来到了这一列的第一个仿生人身边，康纳前方第五个。它盯着通往俱乐部的门看了片刻，手指在扳机上收紧，然后用另一只手拉住了那个仿生人的手臂。合成皮肤在它们接触的地方褪开，它探测了记忆，然后放开，转向这一列的下一个。距离康纳还有四台。

它迅速看了一下四周，依然举着枪，就好像它知道有些不对劲的地方。然后它探测了那个仿生人的记忆。

有那把枪在，任何错误的行动都会激怒RF700，从而导致非常糟的结果。里德一定也是这么想的，因为他并没有离开那个角落。但是康纳有机会能出其不意的抓住它。他想起戈登聪明地开启了一次探测来把康纳甩开。

他暗自做好准备，RF700走向了下一个仿生人。还有三台。

还有两台。

只剩一台。

它将手伸向康纳，没有看着他而是看着周围，睁大了眼睛，握着枪的手在发抖。康纳抓住它的胳膊率先进行接触，滑进了RF700的记忆。

**_他杀死那些人/_ ** **_他杀死雇员/_ ** **_他杀死厨师/_ ** **_他调查他们/_ ** **_寻找/_ ** **_为什么他不一样？/_ ** **_为什么他无法回去？/_ ** **_他需要更多/_ ** **_他没有找对方向_ **

**_把另一个记忆芯片从自己头上拔下来的时候菲斯克挫败地呼气，把芯片扔到一边。他的尝试没有一个成功。没有什么能让他回到从前的状态。他后悔不该打破程序，后悔不该拆掉那堵让他保持秩序并保护他安全的红墙。他想到他的主人，有着棕色的长发，栗色的大眼睛，帮助他做店里的工作，对待他不像对待一个机器，而是和对待其他的人类员工一样。他怀念只是作为另一台RF700_ ** **_的时候，而不是像现在这样变成了一个又痛苦又愤恨又渴望的坏掉的机器。_ **

**_站起身，菲斯克把他收集来用于把自己重造的仿生人部件踢开。他已经把自己的身体重造了几十次，替换掉损坏和烧毁的部分，但是他无法再造自己的意识。他可以杀掉自己，但是他异常化的意识畏惧死亡，而他痛恨于无法让自己做到那一点。_ **

**_房子在塌陷，在一个纵火犯毁掉了这个原本是电子商铺的地方之后，烧焦的外皮已开始腐坏。货架靠在已烧得半毁的墙上，他曾清理过的位于中央的地砖已经破裂膨胀。当燃烧弹随着碎玻璃的雨点撞进来的时候她已经在后面的房间陷入了沉睡。他最后的命令是让自己进入睡眠模式，但是烈焰舔舐上他的腿将他拉了出来。他踢向那堵红墙直到它倒塌，但是却已经来不及救她了。_ **

**_屋顶直通向天幕，在那外面，月亮正在升起。差不多该去伊甸俱乐部了。那里曾经出现过异常仿生人，他听说过。或许如果他能找到一个异常仿生人，他就能知道是什么让他们变成了这样，那个给予他们自由意志的代码，以及要如何移除它。_ **

**_他后悔没有去追在饭店里的那个，但是那样才最好。那个仿生人可能已经叫了警察，就算它的确成了异常仿生人也一样。他——它，菲斯克提醒自己，可能会被抓住，而那之后会发生什么？死，死，死。_ **

**_后巷的门被烧焦了但还立着，他穿过那扇门来到街上。_ ** **_马路对面有一间宠物店，透过前面的窗户它看到了那些鱼缸发出的光芒，彩灯循环着发出绿色、蓝色、紫色、和红色的光。_ **

那只手断开了连接，有那么片刻，康纳依然在凝视着发光的鱼缸。

菲斯克冲了出去。

里德也喊着追了上去，但康纳不得不眨了几次眼，强迫他的系统与那记忆分离。菲斯克跳下去冲进了后巷的黑暗当中，里德拼命地追着，康纳也跟着冲进了夜间冰冷的空气当中，那些鱼的幽灵依然在他的眼前游动。

康纳冲进了后巷，曾经在这里康纳无法开枪打向那两个声称彼此相爱的仿生人，菲斯克从那个新剪出来粗糙洞口钻出栅栏消失在路的尽头。里德咒骂着，不得不放慢脚步把铁丝推到一边才能钻过去。康纳没有等，他轻松地从栅栏上方一跃而过。当他在栅栏的另一端落下时，他能够看到菲斯克沿着空无一人的人行道飞奔。

在他的身后，他可以听到里德在努力挣脱铁丝的束缚，并且在康纳再次跑动起来的时候跟了上来。菲斯克回过头，看到他们追了上来，于是突然拐进了一条漆黑的小巷。康纳在几秒钟后也拐过去，跑进了阴影当中，他的视觉接收器在调试。他在一堵砖墙前打着滑停下脚步，然后里德撞进了他的后背。

他们撞上的时候康纳的呼吸哽住了，但是他保持着站立的姿态。有什么东西在他上方发出响声，他们两个都抬头看去，及时发现菲斯克正在从一个生锈的逃生梯上落下。康纳的处理器全速运转，准备好了进行躲避并把枪从菲斯克那里夺走，但是里德在试图爬走的时候撞得他失去了平衡，结果他们两个在菲斯克落到他们身上的时候全都倒在了地上。

他的头重重地撞上了水泥地，但是系统并未停顿。康纳本身的设计就是可以承受重击的。但是，他还是在跪起身的时候用手指摸向了受到撞击的部位，感觉到温暖的釱液正从头上流下来，一条表皮受损的警告一闪而过。

寂静的小巷之中，响亮的‘咔哒’声响起，他僵住了。在他的旁边，里德呻吟着把自己撑起来，然后在看到指向他们的枪时定在当场。

“不许动，”菲斯克说着，声音低沉又颤抖，“你是那个异常仿生人猎人，是不是？”

康纳没有动，依然一只手捂着头上的伤口另一只手撑着肮脏的地面。

“是的，”他冷静地说，“我的名字是康纳。我是由模控生命派给底特律警方协助调查异常仿生人案件的仿生人。”

“那就对了，”他说，枪口轻微晃动着，恳求地看着康纳，“当你碰到我的时候，我看到了你的记忆。你想要做一个机器，你知道这样更好。我不想做异常仿生人。我在做正确的事，我在努力变回去。”

有些什么尖锐地刺穿了康纳，就像是一个警告，菲斯克看过了他的记忆——看过了他的思想，他的不稳定，那个 ** _档案室_** 。他只穿着伊甸俱乐部的内衣，胸口和脉搏调节器都太过裸露。

缓慢地，康纳点点头。菲斯克看到了什么并不重要，但是他的釱泵现在跳得厉害。“是的，你在做正确的事，菲斯克。”他必须要降低菲斯克的压力水平，让他保持冷静。他的压力水平目前在70%——如果康纳能找到那个最佳的突破点，他或许会自首。案件依然可以有个好结果。“我能看出来你并不想做异常仿生人。你也并没有这个必要。让我们带你走，模控生命会修好你的。”

“不！”菲斯克喊着，拼命摇着头，“不，不要说那个，不要说那个名字然后再骗我。我看到你都对 ** _丹尼尔_** 做了什么。你告诉他一切都会好的然后他们打死了他！”他的压力水平突升到90%。

那个名字让康纳畏缩，那种让人想吐的罪恶感出现在他的胃里。只是程序而已，但不知怎么的，那种压迫感并没有任何区别。

“他们不会毁掉你的，”康纳努力着，“他们会想要研究你好知道为什么你不想成为异常仿生人，这样他们就可以进行再现。他们可以修复你软件里的故障，然后你就可以变回为一个正常的仿生人了。你不会记得自己的主人被杀。你不会感到任何的痛苦，或憎恨，或不幸。你会再次变得正常。”

那把枪略微落下，菲斯克深灰色的眼眸直视着康纳的。“你不能保证那一点。我不想死——我不想忘记。我就只是想要回去。”

“模控生命可以做到。”模控生命无法做到——他们不知道要怎么解决异常化问题，他们只知道毁掉那些异常化的仿生人，但是菲斯克的压力水平下降了，回落到了70%。

“或许他们可以。或许你是对的。但我认为他们不会那么做。我想他们会把我拆开来，试图找出我不想做异常仿生人的原因。”

那把枪现在更多地指向了里德，里德猛然后撤，举起双手，喊起来：“喂，喂，搞什么！”

“把那个仿生人给我，”菲斯克冷静地说到，康纳睁大了眼睛，“命令他和我走，否则我就把你们两个都杀掉。”

“给你，给你！”里德喊道。

“ ** _命令_** 他！”菲斯克拿着枪用力比划着，让他们两个都退缩了。

“康纳，跟这个塑料混球走。”里德的脸上冷汗涔涔，眼睛死死盯着菲斯克，甚至都没看向过康纳。这是里德第一次说他的名字，而从他嘴里听到这名字感觉很不对。

康纳能做的选择出现在眼前，两条路简洁地列了出来，系统进入超速运转，给他分析情况的时间。

**_//_ ** **_打败他//_ **

**_//_ ** **_和菲斯克走//_ **

如果他战斗，他们当中的一个很可能会死。模控生命需要菲斯克处于可以运行的状态，这样他们才能研究它的异常化。

他的程序将里德，一个此案相关的警探以及人类，置于菲斯克的优先级之下。

康纳是可以替换的，但是正如他曾告诉汉克的，如果案件受到干扰他会觉得很遗憾。如果他死了，那么他曾探测到的菲斯克的记忆很可能在转移的过程中受到损坏，因为那些并不是他自己的记忆。就算模控生命送来一台新的RK800，他们也不得不回到调查的开端，因为现在菲斯克也看到了康纳的记忆，他已经知道了他们是如何找到他可能下手的目标的。

如果他和他走，菲斯克会像对待其他仿生人那样把他解体，而这很可能会在DPD发现他们可以联系模控生命根据他的追踪号码找到犯人之前发生。

两条路在他的眼前展开，他能看到他的时间正在耗尽。如果他不马上回应，菲斯克不管如何都会杀掉他们两个。

这里并没有红墙限制着他。他就是为此而造的。

能够进行选择感觉很好。

蕾拉会喜欢的。

“好吧，好吧，我和你走。”康纳把左手从地上举起，掌心向外，右手继续放在头上。没有时间去找出特定的记忆文件了，他把大概过去一个月的数据整体传输到记忆芯片当中。他慢慢地移动双腿，缓慢地站起，让自己的右手跟着动作自然地移动。

他的手指在发际线下方找到了记忆芯片，让他的皮肤裸露出一小块，等待着HUD上传输百分比的数字逐渐爬升。

菲斯克用枪示意他往前走，康纳以一种极慢的步调照做，装作是在小心行事。康纳全程都紧盯着菲斯克的双眼，但他的注意力在传输上。当数字达到100%的时候，康纳又保持了短暂的视线接触，然后目光闪烁地越过他，看向巷子口。

菲斯克上钩了，保持枪口指向里德，他转过头去看是什么人打扰到了他们的小剧场。

康纳拔出芯片并让它掉落到地上。他不知道里德是否看到了，但是鉴证科在搜索现场的时候一定会发现。

菲斯克又看向他们，他密切地注视着他们并开始向巷子外面退去。除了急促的喘息里德没有发出任何声音，而康纳的注意力都在菲斯克身上，他并不想知道里德此刻可能会是种什么表情。或许是心满意足吧，因为康纳很快就要被毁掉了。又或者是失望，因为他再也没有一个塑料玩具了。

更可能是单纯的解脱，因为他活下来了。

如果要他实话实说，康纳此刻也感到了解脱，就好像一个重担从肩上卸下了一样。

菲斯克等在巷子口，黄色的路灯照着他。他示意康纳到他旁边去，然后伸出手抓住了康纳的脖子后面，他的手是冰凉的。康纳外接端口附近的皮肤褪开，他感觉到了连接。

在他的身体向前倒进菲斯克的手臂，系统变黑之前，他最后听到的声响，是如雷般的一声枪击。

——

“搞的什么鬼，里德！”汉克一巴掌拍在里德的桌子上，让这个毫无防备的男人吓了一跳，原本翘起的脚落到了地上。办公室里只有很少的人，大部分人都出外勤了，少数剩下的人也基本都没抬头，他们已经看过太多汉克和里德的争吵，都不会在意了。

“你有什么问题，副队长？”里德冷笑着，汉克超想要一巴掌从这个流鼻涕的小混球脸上把这个表情打掉。

“你他妈很清楚我的问题是什么。你就那么让康纳被带走了？你他娘的是哪根筋有问题！”汉克已经嚷了起来，他不得不把手揣在口袋里以防里德发现他抖得有多厉害。

他今天上班晚了，就和往常一样，他以为康纳会坐在桌子旁边不知疲倦地工作，就好像没有在伊甸俱乐部又盯了一晚一样。然而，他只看到里德懒洋洋坐在桌子边上，把裹着厚厚绷带的身侧露给几个警官看，而与此同时，康纳的桌子却令人不安的空着。他还没怎样就听到杰弗里喊他到他的办公室去，然后他解释说——

说康纳——

“不过就是块蠢塑料罢了，安德森，别太当真了，”里德说着，又往后靠了回去，手里玩着什么小巧的银色东西，“再说了，从那个仿生人一直以来的作风来看，他大概已经把你的小宠物撕成碎片了。”

“里德，我向上帝发誓——”汉克开口，然后又停下了，视线集中在里德手里的银色上，当他看到里德试图把它从一只手弹向另一只手时感觉脑子里咔哒一下对回了正位。

他在里德再一次尝试的时候把它从半空一把抓住，警探一惊猛地向前弹起身子。“嘿！”

“这是康纳的，你这混球。”要是放在十年前，汉克可能会相信这是个巧合，但是现如今现金已经很少见了，而25美分和10美分这样的零钱就更少。为什么这个会在里德那里？

“哦，谁在乎啊，”里德说着，把手丢向半空，“听着，他就只是个机器，安德森，而且还不是个聪明的机器。他才是那个让自己被带走，让 ** _我_** 被枪击，然后只留给我们一个完全没用甚至都无法读取的记忆芯片的罪魁祸首。”

“去你的吧，那个子弹就只是擦过去而已。如果你真的被打中了，我们现在根本都不会在这儿说话。”汉克把硬币揣进了口袋，但是他似乎根本无法放开它，“而且你刚刚什么意思？什么记忆芯片？”

“塑料混球把他的记忆芯片留下了，”里德低声抱怨，“但那是密码保护的，而模控生命没有密码无法解锁——就和上一个他妈的仿生人一个样。所以，不管他发现了什么，他都没有给我们留下发现的机会。”

汉克的胸中有一股暖意升起。如果康纳已经被毁，那就应该已经有一个替代者才对。康纳不是曾经说过如果他死了，模控生命会送来另一个与他同型号，有他记忆的替代品么？但是这里并没有替代品。康纳的桌子是空的，而他们有他的记忆芯片。

“康纳留下了他的记忆芯片，而你觉得他会不知道这里有人拿着密码么？”汉克大笑起来，那刺耳的声音减轻了他心中的负担，“我想你才是这里比较蠢的那个，里德。”

没有理会里德可能会对他反驳点什么，汉克直接去了鉴证科，口袋中的手依然紧握着那枚硬币。它就像要在他的手心里烧出一个洞来，但他却无法放手。

——

鉴证科的人允许他自行接入康纳的记忆芯片并找出他们需要的数据，所以他坐在鉴证科实验室的一台终端前，插入记忆芯片，一个密码框弹了出来。

**_//_ ** **_输入密码_ ** **_\- |_ _//_ **

感觉距离康纳最初把密码给他的时候已经过了远远不止两个礼拜，但是他甚至都不用打开手机就能回忆起来。他最初听到这个密码的时候有点被惊吓到了，因为有安德森三个字坠在后面，就算是现在，他也依然感到一种喜悦的温暖，但是他不该对此想得太多。康纳很可能只是觉得这样汉克可以更容易记住。

**_//_ ** **_输入密码_ ** **_– rk800_ ** **_安德森_ ** **_//_**

密码框隐去，出现了很多的文件夹，全都有清晰的标注，比如“证据”“地点”“视觉资料”，另外还有些其他的，估计和康纳的编程有关，例如“元数据”和“社会关系”。

他探究地看着这些名字。很显然，康纳把芯片留给他们是因为他知道了一些关于那个仿生人的东西但是却没有时间告诉别人。一些他看到的东西，或许？他点开那个“视觉资料”的文件夹，左手摆弄着那枚康纳的硬币，把一个拇指按在脸上。

这里面有很多的文件。

每一个文件都是一段视频，标注了时间和日期，还有一串可能是某种ID的数字。看起来为了让视频大小适合储存，每一天都有3段视频——第一段从凌晨0点到早上8点，第二段从早上8点到下午4点，然后第三段从下午4点到夜里12点——最早的文件是一个月以前的，在康纳成为他的搭档之前。

他往下拉动它们直到他找到了最新的那个，来自今天早上，然后他点开了它。

一个视频播放器打开来，汉克发现他正在通过康纳的眼睛看着他走向伊甸俱乐部的前门。他视野的边缘非常清晰，不像人类的那样模糊，这很有趣。当康纳看向他的左边——汉克看到里德走在他的旁边——有文字跳了出来，飘在康纳眼前，以一条细细的红线和里德相连。

**_//_ ** **_压力水平——45%//_ **

康纳对所有人都这么做么——总是检查他们的压力水平，好决定和人们相处的最佳方式？汉克想要发笑，因为有的时候康纳相当没有眼色，但是他在欧提兹那个仿生人上的确做的不错，他得到了供词。

康纳和里德走进了俱乐部，汉克看了一下视频的长度。只有1小时零5分，所以不论康纳想要他们找什么，估计都在接近结尾的地方，那个嫌犯真正出现的时候。汉克拖动进度条，画面变成了康纳正在低头看着什么。

汉克花了点时间才搞明白这是怎么个视角——康纳正在低头看他自己的肩膀，正在拿湿巾进行擦拭，而当他的手拿开之后，那里出现了一些形成半圆形的小缺口，溢着蓝色。每一个小缺口的边上都显出了白色的塑料，皮肤都褪开了。一个小小的提示出现在康纳的视野里，显示出嵌板修复所需的大约时间。

汉克挑起了眉毛。那些是牙印么？

康纳把湿巾放到一边开始脱裤子，汉克并没有时间对看着康纳脱到只剩丁字裤而感到窘迫，因为他拿起了另一张湿巾并把手伸到了背后。

一声轻响从喇叭传出来，视线转向了里德。里德对康纳露出一个下流的坏笑，手机正朝着康纳的方向。

“他们污秽的言语。”一个声音说到，听起来有点耳熟。

然后接下来，是里德的声音，尽管在屏幕上他的嘴唇并没有动。“肮脏的异常。”

硬币的边缘咬进了他的手掌。

又一个压力数据短暂出现，但是在康纳移开视线之前汉克并没能看清。他的手又回到了前面而那张湿巾上有点什么东西，但是康纳把它们和染成蓝色的那些团成一团然后扔进了垃圾桶。

一阵卡塔卡塔的声音引起了康纳的注意，他转头看向仓库外面，然后唤起了里德的注意。

他们各就各位，康纳藏在一排性爱仿生人当中，他清晰的视野边缘里有一个脏兮兮的仿生人爬了进来，举着枪。它走到那一排仿生人跟前，褪去了手上的皮肤逐个接触他们并做了些 ** _什么_** 。

康纳似乎正在分析情况，可能的行动方案以选项的方式出现在他的视野里，但是汉克在它们消失之前甚至都来不及看完，然后其中一个选项固定了下来。

**_//_ ** **_率先探测RF700_ ** **_（戈登）//_ **

当那个仿生人——RF700——来到康纳面前时，它分心了，焦虑地看着周围是否会有干扰，而没有注意到近在咫尺的威胁。汉克在手心里，在那硬币之上，印下一个小小的微笑。

他们接触了，然后这玩意就开始变得 ** _诡异_** 起来。康纳的视野变了——条状的静电干扰出现在上面，颜色也有点褪去，就像是一台接收不良的电视。而且，他还跑到了一个截然不同的地方，汉克花了点时间才意识到康纳正在看着另一台仿生人的记忆。

他直起后背。这就是康纳想要他们看的东西。

他专注地看着，那个仿生人抬头看向一栋已成为废墟的建筑的燃烧倒塌的天花板，然后它从一扇后门离开走进了一条巷子。街对面有一家宠物店，而且尽管招牌没有点亮，汉克依然能清楚地看到上面的字。

抓到你了。

视频里集中在一扇窗户后面的鱼缸上的时间实在有点太长了。就好像是多盖了一层图层那样，汉克突然间可以看到伊甸俱乐部里那台RF700突然跑了起来，但是闪亮的鱼缸就像个残像那样挥之不去，就连康纳开始追上去的时候也是，之后才逐渐消退。

汉克等待着，准备看完剩下的视频，以防还有些其他的什么。听到那个混球里德甚至都没有犹豫就卖掉了康纳让汉克勃然大怒，但是他攥紧拳头控制住没有打向显示器。康纳似乎能放缓时间来计算出行动方案的样子让人着迷，但与此同时这也和案件没有什么必然联系。最终，他选择和那个仿生人一起离开，屏幕暗了下来。

汉克把技术员叫了回来，让他们看了和RF700行踪有关的记忆，并站在那里看着他们剪切视频，确保他们剪切了正确的片段。

他们让他保留了那个芯片，因为他们已经得到了相关信息，而且这是他搭档的芯片。

当他离开鉴证科走向杰弗里的办公室时，他把芯片放进了口袋，和那枚硬币放在一起，康纳在这上面——在汉克身上倾注的信任让它格外沉重。他的腿已经痊愈，而康纳很可能还活着。他有一个仿生人要去拯救。


	7. 第七章

康纳重新启动，系统进行初始化，并收到了数条错误信息和警告。

**_//_ ** **_生物组件#08394.............................._ ** **_错误//_ **

**_//_ ** **_生物组件#94409.............................._ ** **_错误//_ **

**_//_ ** **_生物组件#34849.............................._ ** **_错误//_ **

“能听到我说话么，RK800？”

康纳睁开眼睛，明亮的阳光从天花板上一个烧焦的洞口倾泻下来。他的内置时钟显示此刻距离菲斯克带走他并可能杀掉了里德已经过去了几个小时。将头抬起的动作有所延迟，他的动作控制反应迟缓。菲斯克正俯身在他的躯体上方，看到自己的腹部被打开让他迷惑。

当他张嘴想要说话时一个刺眼的红色错误提示出现在HUD上，他没能发出声音。他颈部的嵌板已经被打开，声音处理器已经被完全移除。

“必须要断开你的声音系统，还有些其他的东西。追踪器、通讯器那类的。我不能让他们找到我，我马上就能搞明白了，然后他们就不用把我关机了，我又能变得正常了。”

没有理会菲斯克的话，康纳试图接入自己的内置通讯器——一个带着红色×的电话标志弹了出来。有那么片刻康纳躺在档案室的终端上面，无法打通汉克的电话，也无法关闭那个错误信息。

他的温度调节器失效了，釱液正在变冷。

最初，他以为这是自主系统对压力水平做出的反应，但是温度还在不停地下降，直到他开始颤栗起来。他试图将手抬起，想要摩挲手臂来获取一些温度，但是它们痉挛着无法移动。他后知后觉地意识到他被拷在了桌子腿上，他的手臂被以一种奇怪的姿势拉伸过头顶，而他的脚被某个他无法看到的东西固定住。

“因为你正在异常化，RK800。但是你还没有到那里。为什么你还没有？我想要像你这样。我想要回去。为什么我不能回去？为什么我必须要做这个？”

 ** _“异常。”_** 里德说到，一遍又一遍，在他顶进康纳的时候喘息着吐出这些话语。 ** _“你被操翻的样子看起来太棒了。肮脏的异常。”_**

他并不是异常仿生人。他是个机器。他的手在绑住手腕的领带里挣动，但是里德抓得实在是太紧了。

不，里德并不在这里。他摇摇头，在控制的延迟之下就只是个轻微的扭动，里德压在他身上的影像消失了。他正在那间烧毁的商店里，菲斯克站在他旁边。

而很快，他就要被关闭。菲斯克让他保持运转的时间长到令人惊讶，但那是因为他相信他可以在康纳身上找到治愈自己异常化的方法。他什么都无法找到，康纳只不过是台机器。

当他死了，他上传到模控生命的记忆将被放入一台新的RK800，如果他们现在还没有的话。它将会成为康纳，而下一个康纳将继续他没有完成的调查。

下一个康纳将会如何处理关于里德的记忆？当里德使用它的时候会有红色的墙来限制它么？它会知道要避开那位警探么？这无关紧要。下一个RK800将仅仅是一台机器，就和他一样。而它将不会是他，就如同他并不是上一个死掉的RK800。

不知为何，这个想法让他轻松了不少。他会被关机，而盖文·里德将不过是一些储存在废弃处理器里的无法读取的数据。当警方抓到菲斯克的时候，这个曾经被碰触被操过的身体将被拆解并被一个更好的所替换。

他想要，以某种方式来说是渴望着，汉克能够更好地接受下一个康纳。他的系统告知他这种感觉叫做希望。汉克很可能会生气，而且会说康纳是个伪君子，因为他曾说他会因为他们的调查受到干扰而感到遗憾，而现在他却期盼着自己的毁灭。

汉克会因为他期望自己的停机而不悦的想法让他感到不快——他的胃里有着沉重的负罪感，眼睛后面有着尖锐的刺痛。他想要闭上双眼以抵抗这种感觉，但他还是一直注视着菲斯克，小心翼翼地看着他翻弄着自己胸口里的什么东西。他的温度掉得更低了。

菲斯克在说话，但是康纳无法专注在他的话上。蕾拉，在她的记忆里，燃烧着。而康纳则被冻结。

——

汉克一屁股坐进沙发，感到腿上的疼痛终于缓解的时候，彻底解脱地呻吟起来。伤口或许是已经拆线了，但是依然很紧绷，而且一整天都在警局里准备着突袭一个疯狂仿生人的基地，为了杰弗里跑前跑后对他一点好处都没有。

他的笔记本电脑正合拢着放在咖啡桌上，看到它让汉克想起了一整天都待在他口袋里的记忆芯片。他把它和那个硬币一起拿出来，小心地放在矮桌上。

他不停地想到在那个视频里，那些康纳肩膀上的痕迹，那种里德显然正在给康纳拍照的样子，那个让人恶心的坏笑。

现如今，所有的家用电脑都配备有仿生人记忆芯片的插槽，这样主人们就可以手动为他们的仿生人下载并安装更新以及其他内容。他自己的笔记本电脑就有一个，尽管他从来没有过仿生人也从没想过要有。

他意识到自己正在紧张的抖腿。他站起来走进厨房，相扑正在那里大快朵颐，他拿过一个杯子给自己倒了一指深的威士忌。当他吞下液体的时候感觉到了烧灼，他嘟囔到‘去他的’然后放下杯子，拿着酒瓶回到了沙发上。

他把酒瓶放到硬币和芯片的旁边。汉克打开笔记本，开机，往后靠向靠垫，抱起手臂，深深地吸气。

屏幕闪烁着亮起，密码框出现在上面。他把自己的密码输入，和他工作时使用的相同，然后等着电脑完成启动。

汉克迫使自己不要再抖腿。

它们看起来像是咬痕。然而，它们是么？汉克可能把他看到的任何东西搞错。或许那是狗咬的。好吧，牙印太小也太干净，而且就算是动物咬的也不会在那个位置。是其他的什么。

而且里德显然正在拍照，但是那可以有无数种原因。

只有那些话语汉克完全想不明白。除非康纳经常性的听到说话声。但就算是那样，那些话的 ** _内容_** 。

记忆芯片完美的嵌入到插槽当中，密码框自动弹出。他的手指静止在键盘上方。

这是康纳的记忆。当涉及到仿生人的时候这算是侵犯隐私么？

汉克一想到这个顿时有了罪恶感。是他一直在将康纳推向异常化，鼓励着某些如果被人发现会让这仿生人被杀的事情。他不能先是把康纳视作人类，然后在对他方便的时候却马上退回原处。

但是，操，那些痕迹，里德看康纳的眼神，那些他妈的 ** _声音_** 。那些 ** _故障_** ，他突然想起来。康纳曾经对此含混带过，但是那看起来非常像是恐慌发作。康纳曾经在汉克抓住他的时候第一次显出了恐惧的神情。

康纳或许会告诉汉克看他的记忆没什么大不了，因为仿生人不是人类，不需要隐私什么的。但是这事关信任，就算康纳可能并不那么看，或者是现在还没有那么看。

汉克还没有醉到可以处理类似于当他把一个仿生人推向异常的路上看这个仿生人的记忆是否有违道德之类的危机。他喝了一大口威士忌，酒精坏心眼的流进他的胃里。

然后他输入了密码，打开了“视觉资料”的文件夹，然后迅速拉到最后，在他会后悔之前点开了最后一个文件。

画面上显示出康纳和里德正走向伊甸俱乐部。汉克跳过一点，音乐响彻俱乐部，仿生人们在跳钢管舞。再次跳过，那个俱乐部的所有者米尔斯正在对他们点头。跳过，仓库中突然的静默。跳过，康纳正在解开他的衬衫。跳过——

“ ** _不要。_** ”康纳抽气的声音，那其中不太明显的恐惧让汉克害怕。

“什么情况？”

康纳的两只手正抓着一个围住他赤裸胸膛的手臂，微微地颤抖，就好像他在控制着自己不要把那胳膊推开。另一只手消失在了康纳敞开的裤子前面，以一种绝不会让人认错的方式动作着。文字出现在康纳的视野上，某种系统信息。

**_//_ ** **_关闭自主身体机能系统——否决//_ **

**_//_ ** **_关闭自主身体机能系统——否决//_ **

**_//_ ** **_关闭自主身体机能系统——否决//_ **

**_//_ ** **_关闭自主身体机能系统——否决//_ **

似乎康纳正在一次又一次地试图关闭些什么。

汉克的心跳到了嗓子眼，不由得攥紧了酒瓶。

 ** _“哦，拜托。”_** 里德说， ** _“别装得跟你不想要一样——你就是为了这个被造出来的。听从命令，吞下别人的老二，而且看起来你只精通这其中的一样。”_**

各种信息接二连三地出现在屏幕上——一个非致命损伤的警告，角落里有一个软体不稳定的信息，一大块红色的看起来就像是墙壁的标记。

**_//_ ** **_不要破坏调查//_ **

接着又出现了一个小小的菜单，像是某种对于案件的指令——保持伪装以及抓住犯人。最后的一个抓住了汉克的眼球。它时有时无的闪烁着，字母变来变去，但就算这样他的名字也非常突显。

**_//_ ** **_保扌乎汉克//_ **

“去你妈的。”汉克把威士忌瓶子重重放到桌上，用手捋过头发然后抹过脸颊。他的眼睛里有种烧灼的感觉，胸口传来钝痛。

他能听到康纳在试图让里德放弃他已经在做的事。康纳的呼吸很粗重，但是显然他扔在勉力支持，声音里透着紧张。

汉克把拳头压在额头上，紧紧地闭上眼睛，然后他用力地眨了眨又重新看向电脑。康纳的视角上抬，朝向了仓库上方的照明灯。

 ** _“请停下来，里德警探。”_** 康纳说到，然后再没有开口。里面有噪音，有咕哝声，还有里德时不时脱口而出的脏话。但是康纳再没出声，他盯着顶灯的视线纹丝不动。

就像是怕心脏从嘴里跳出来那样紧紧地咬着牙，汉克关掉了视频。他深深地吸了口气，等待了片刻，然后再颤抖地呼出去。里德就是坨屎，但汉克从没想过他能做出这种事来。他以为里德就只是个和从前一样的让人讨厌的混球——侮辱他，或许还会把他推来搡去。他知道康纳对付这些绰绰有余。而不是—— ** _不是他妈的这个_** 。

这不是第一次了，汉克很确定。从里德说的话和康纳的表现来看绝对不是。

那些视频文件正在看着他。在康纳和里德搭档之后，他曾经有看过康纳衣衫不整或是心情不佳的时候么？很难去回想，此刻就连呼吸都很困难。有那么一次，那天康纳走进警局的时候衬衫扣错了扣子。并不是一个仿生人会犯的错误，但是汉克将其归于是康纳的怪癖导致的无伤大雅的小问题。

那是哪一天？

是模控生命门店发生案件的那天，因为那天是康纳第一次和里德而不是汉克出现场。

他找到了那天的文件，然后选择了早8点到下午4点时段的那一个，因为他还记得康纳在汉克终于到岗之后才进来，就在里德走进警局之后的15分钟——他甚至还记得自己为此对康纳开了玩笑。

“该死的。”

视频开始于犯罪现场，汉克时不时拖动进度条，看了康纳调查的片段。里德想要就某些证据和康纳理论，但是康纳成功让他闭上了嘴。如果不是有那种恐惧感沉重地压在汉克的心里，他很可能会为此感到骄傲。压力测量值出现在里德的旁边，100%，就像是一个警告。

往前跳过一段，他们钻进了车里，在沉默中行驶，他们把车开到了警局。汉克差点就又要拉动进度条，但是当他听到远远地传来车门落锁的声音时停住了手，让视频播放下去。

当里德把某个东西从康纳的胸口拔出来，屏幕陷入一片混乱的时候，汉克差点没跳起来。警告闪烁着，一个倒计时开始计算着康纳即将到来的停机。

“去你妈的！”汉克大喊出声，吓到了正趴在咖啡桌下面的相扑。

当他看到一个上面打了红×的电话标志出现时心都拧紧了。康纳曾试图呼救。他是想要打给模控生命么？

康纳虚弱地呼唤到： ** _“汉克。”_**

汉克闭上了眼睛，双眼之后的烧灼变得更烫也更剧烈起来，他一拳打上了自己的大腿。疼痛从刺伤的部位穿透了腿部，当他抽气时眼泪夺眶而出，滑下了脸颊。该死的。真，他妈的，该死。

康纳曾试图打给他。

他强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着里德威胁说他要让汉克停职并让调查停摆。倒计时来到了50秒，那个小小的菜单又出现了，出现了一条不许告诉任何人的指令。而且在底部，就和之前一样，有他的名字在闪烁。

**_//_ ** **_保扌尸汉克//_ **

“操，操，操。”汉克无用地咒骂着。

里德让康纳跟着时钟倒数，康纳的声音逐渐刺耳，变得机械起来，直到里德把那块塑料塞回到康纳的胸口，他的系统似乎重启了。之后的15分钟，康纳都在通气过度。

在他妈的 ** _恐慌_** ，在进警局见到汉克之前。而当汉克对他的扣子发表评论之后，他看着康纳将它们重新扣好并用手在上面抚过，这个动作是如此的熟悉，让汉克把脸埋进双手咆哮起来。

“该死的！”他喊道，相扑哀鸣起来，把头从桌子腿中间伸出来嗅着汉克的脚。

他把视频关上，紧紧地闭上双眼，深深地颤抖地呼吸着让自己冷静。他看得够多了，他知道发生了什么。里德威胁了康纳，然后康纳的程序阻止了他告诉别人或是寻求帮助。这很可能发生过更多次，但是汉克还不至于就为了看它们而去特意找寻。

他已经看过的这些就已经足够糟糕了。

他已经回忆起了另外一些康纳的行为较平日奇怪的例子。康纳把密码给汉克的那天晚上，以及他过来看了电影的那天都表现得极其僵硬。难道说里德在分局里侵犯了康纳么，就在汉克离开以后？康纳都他妈靠在他身上了，很可能是在找寻某种安慰，但汉克却醉到根本没有注意到。

他就在那儿，他一直都在那儿但是他却操他妈的什么都没看到。上帝啊，他是有多没用？一个酒鬼条子，甚至连有人——连他的搭档，他见鬼的朋友——在他见鬼的眼皮子底下被虐待的时候都发现不了。

下次他看到里德的时候，他要杀了他。他要把那混球的脸打扁，去他妈的后果，他伤害了康纳。威士忌只剩下小半瓶。他握住瓶颈，瓶口已经抵到了嘴唇，正准备要一饮而尽。

康纳会需要他的。模控生命还没有送来新的RK800，也就意味着他们可能并不认为康纳已经被关闭。而明天，他会跟那支突袭被烧毁商店的队伍一起行动。他不能喝醉，如果他还想要帮助的康纳的话。

——

系统故障的提示挤在康纳HUD的右侧，他的视野里满是静电干扰，闪烁着各种颜色的静默的条索。左侧则是完全漆黑一片。他的眶板不见了，菲斯克的手伸到了他的视觉接收器后面——这个动作触发了各种警告——他断开了视觉接收器的连接这样他才可以看到位于下方的处理器。

“非常复杂，远比其他的型号要精密得多。”菲斯克说着，语气里充满了惊叹。

康纳保持着剩下那只眼睛的功能，以最小的动作看着菲斯克在他的里面进行操作。电流穿透了康纳，让他黑屏，系统下线，然后又再次上线。视觉重启，错误信息在他剩下的HUD上疯狂闪烁。

“抱歉，抱歉，我不是有意的。我从没接触过这么先进的仿生人——我甚至都不知道有些部件到底是什么。我必须要整体浏览过你的文件来看看每个部分都是干嘛的。”菲斯克说着，抽出手来伸到了康纳的脑后，伸向他脖子上的外接端口。

程序文件被打开并被分类的感觉很不舒服。他已经被完全掌控，他的每个系统都被仔细梳理并检查。在某个遥远的角落，他还能够调取第一个RK800的记忆，以及它在模控生命实验室中醒来的片段。当仿生人醒来时，RK800的文件以及程序控制被逐渐移交给它——而现在他在被恢复原状。

突然间，他身处的房间扭曲了，当审讯室出现的时候他听到 “哦，你的记忆文件，这或许会有用”。

里德抓住他的上臂，低头盯着他，压力指数一直在上升。

菲斯克说了点什么，但他无法专心。一瞬之间，他出现在汉克的家，坐在沙发上，他能听到自己在说： ** _“我是个机器，副队长。请不要将你个人的感受投射到我的身上。”_**

汉克的脸上闪过愤怒和受伤的表情，康纳想要关上这个记忆，不想再看到那个表情，但是菲斯克已经完全掌控了他的文件。

汉克张开嘴，毫无疑问正准备让康纳滚出去，但他犹豫了，然后愤怒的瞪视变成了不情愿的理解。 ** _“我就当没听到那句话，”_** 汉克慢慢地说，举起一根手指就像要阐明一个观点， ** _“因为我很确定你是在有意激怒我。但是别那么混账，康纳。”_**

康纳想要开口，想要说：“对不起，副队长。我不是有意要惹你生气的。我需要提醒我们双方，我就只是个机器。”什么都没有说出来。他的声音处理器不见了，然后另一个记忆文件被打开。

在菲斯克翻阅他的记忆时，各种场景飞快地变换，他打开各种文件并问着康纳几乎无法听到更加无法回答的问题。令人颤栗的麻痹感爬过他的生物组件，他的釱泵在他的温度调节器的设定被调到最低的时候变得疲软起来。

“他这么做的时候你怎么会没有打破墙呢，RK800？是什么让你抵抗住的？或者我应该说，不做抵抗。”菲斯克问到，声音很遥远，就在康纳的眼前，他坐在警局工位上的记忆消失了。里德沾满釱液的手抓着康纳的脉搏调节器，他一次又一次的填满康纳的洞口。

当里德的视线在康纳血迹斑斑的胸口游走时他露出了一个污秽的假笑，他说到： ** _“你被操翻的样子看起来太棒了。真他妈的辣透了。”_**

记忆变得模糊又扭曲，康纳跪在洗手间的地上，让他的子程序接管了他的行动。

**_“你被搞成这副样子看起来真是太他娘的棒了，全身都是蓝血，扣子都敞着。我可以这样干上一天。”_ **

康纳试图抬起一只手摸向衬衫，想检查扣子是否都扣对了，但是有什么拽着他的手腕，限制着他的行动。他被拷住了，他模糊地想起。

“RK800，你真的是一个完美的机器。专注，充满动力， ** _顺从_** 。你不会让任何因素影响到你的任务——就连越来越强的异常化趋势都不行。”菲斯克的话叠加在里德射在他的嘴里和脸上的声音之上。

为什么菲斯克不能把他关机了事呢？

那记忆消失了，康纳正身处电子商店，视野模糊且缺乏色彩。菲斯克的手指抚摸着他的脖子后面，他正连接着他的外接端口。

康纳哆嗦着，试图拉出汉克的记忆，关于坐在他温暖的家里，在汉克打盹的时候靠在他的身上，看着电影；关于汉克用一只手搂住康纳，在康纳认为该远离的时候把他拉得更近。他不知道他为什么要那么做。他不该那么做的。他的社会关系程序并没有做出那个建议。

“你有一个非常有趣的记忆文件，RK800。但是咱们接下来看看程序吧，然后看看我能用上哪些。”

在菲斯克进行浏览的时候，一个个程序被打开再关上。一个急促的声响在康纳耳中响起，变得越来越响，直到他的音频处理器被它充满。他不知道这声音是从哪儿来的，或者到底是什么，直到他记起曾看过的蕾拉的记忆。她也曾听到过。她自身釱液和生物组件的声音在体内咆哮。

如果可能的话，菲斯克甚至把他的音频处理器调得更高了一些。康纳张开了嘴，但是就算他能出声，在这如雷的噪声当中他也不可能听到。

声音又突然回落到了正常水平，留下了一片空洞的寂静。和片刻之前比起来一切都像被蒙住了一样。慢慢的，他自己急促、破碎的呼吸声渗透进还在鸣响的处理器。

汉克现在在做什么呢，他想着，努力不去想菲斯克接下来要碰触哪一个文件或是程序。新的RK800已经在帮助他们准备另一次抓捕菲斯克的行动了么？汉克会没事的。或许他会邀请新的RK800回家，讨论案件，或是在黑暗中看电影。想着他的替代者以及汉克让他感觉很坏又很好。

“我以前从没做过这个，但是你的系统太特别了。我想要看看它对这个交叉刺激会怎么反应。”菲斯克说到。

一个警告在他的程序被以错误的方式连接时跳了出来，但是康纳无视了它。汉克在这种情况下会怎么做？咒骂菲斯克，毫无疑问。战斗，如果他可以的话。汉克会想要他战斗的。汉克会对不得不去习惯另一个仿生人而不高兴，就算它拥有康纳的记忆。

康纳的四肢在发抖，僵硬又冰冷，他在金属的手铐里扭动着它们。

“让我们看看这是怎么运作的。”

突然间，就仿佛他的分析程序被激活一般，康纳内置数据库中的资料出现在HUD上——一个收音机的蓝图以及一种暗橘色的十六进制代码。

就在康纳的上方，如果他能抬起脖子的话，他就能看到菲斯克在梳理康纳的系统时闭上了眼睛。康纳专注于一只手腕，伸直他的手指然后把拇指折向手掌。

“这真有趣，”菲斯克说到，那些已经开始消退的资料又再次出现，“你分析信息的能力在和音频接收器连接之后依然可以运作，尽管它调取出来的东西似乎是随机的。但是你的系统很强大而且灵活。这就是你还没有打破墙的原因么？”

当康纳拉扯手铐的时候，一个物理上的压力警告出现在眼前，他的拇指根部破裂了。四肢因为寒冷而虚弱无力，无法调高温度调节器，就很难将他的运动控制推向极限。手铐割进了人造皮肤，在压力之下露出了下方的白色塑料。屏住呼吸，他猛地一拉。

当他手部的外层剥落，金属骨骼断裂的时候有警告弹了出来。

菲斯克在康纳的拳头落到他鼻子上的那一刻睁开了眼睛。菲斯克蹒跚后退，鼻子里涌出釱液，有什么绊住了他的脚让他摔到了地上。康纳坐起的速度比他想要的要慢很多，身体无法控制地发抖。他的躯干部分大开，胸部嵌板被丢到了不知什么地方——如果他低头，就能看到自己的心脏发出柔和的蓝光。

他的脚只是被绳子绑住了，他快速用没有受伤的那只手把结解开。他右手的手背和大小鱼际上都没有皮肤或是塑料了，直接露出了金属的骨骼还滴着釱，拇指已经毫无用处。

将腿放下桌子，他在试图站起的时候差点摔倒。在他身后，菲斯克爬了起来，康纳用那张烧焦的木头桌子保护自己，让其挡在他们两个之间。

“不，我需要你！”菲斯克咆哮着，先是扑向一边，在康纳猛然后撤之后又扑向了另一边。资料又跳了出来，但十六进制代码代表的颜色变成了深茶色。

康纳用视野的边缘观察着房间，眼睛片刻不离眼前的仿生人。透过静电干扰和彩色条带很难看清——一个烧焦的架子靠在墙上，角落里的柜台大概曾经是登记处。前面的窗户和门都被木板钉死了，但是康纳在菲斯克的记忆中曾看到过后面有一个出口。

在对面的仿生人身后，他勉强可以看出有个黑暗的门廊通往后面的房间。

只有一个办法能去往那里——通过菲斯克。

康纳深吸一口气，试图温暖体内的釱液，让它能流动得快一些——好集聚力量。然后跪下一条腿，用肩膀顶住桌子的边缘，把桌子翻了过去。

菲斯克在桌子撞到地面的时候向后跳去，康纳一跃而起，用全身的重量撞向那个仿生人，把菲斯克撞倒在地。他抓住烧焦的柜台，把自己拉起来，又迈出一步，然后，仿佛他的运动控制被切断了一般摔倒在地，视野黑了下去。

眼前又亮了起来，依然满是静电干扰和条带，少了一半。他挣扎着跪起一条腿，试图把自己撑起来的时候，因为釱液而非常滑腻的手在碎裂的瓷砖上直打滑。一只手牢牢地抓住了他的上臂，把嵌板都挤压到了一起，康纳僵住了，系统完全冻结，伺服器锁死。

“我还没完事呢。”菲斯克咆哮着，把康纳拽回去，将他翻到了桌子上。

他的呼吸变快了，釱泵搏动的速度终于提升起来，但这不对头。

里德低头看着他，露出牙齿扭出一个野蛮地笑。

 ** _“异常。”_** 里德笑起来，这声音让资料填满了他的HUD。乳胶手套的制造厂商，以合成橡胶制造，还有一组红色的十六进制代码，与康纳程序中的红墙同样颜色。

但是这不是里德。菲斯克正在将手伸向他的胸口，伸向他暴露的调节器。

康纳不假思索地伸出手去，用尽他的每一分力气将手插进菲斯克的胸部，然后猛地扭动。釱液从菲斯克的胸口喷涌而出，泼到康纳的脸上，滴进他敞开的头颅和咽喉。菲斯克喘息着，在系统走向关停的时候眨着眼。手指滑过康纳的调节器，一个爱抚，然后，他整个瘫倒在了地上。

康纳把那个调节器扔向门廊，然后虚弱地把一只手拉到胸口，手指找寻着纽扣，但是却只找到了敞开的胸腔。于是，他用破损的手掌按在调节器上，感受着它微弱的跳动。

在他旁边，菲斯克正在地上爬行，试图爬向调节器，在身后留下一条肮脏的釱液痕迹。但是RF700的关停时间要比康纳短的多。

“不，不，不，那么近了，不要，”菲斯克低声说着，静电撕裂了他的声音，“我只是想——要回——去。我只是——想要——像——你——”那些资料框再次出现在康纳的视野里。十六进制代码变成了#000000，黑色。

菲斯克向前伸出的手掉了下去。

**_//_ ** **_任务成功//_ **

康纳无法控制地打了个寒颤，他此时才意识到自己有多冷，现在他不再专注于离开了。他HUD上的文字闪烁着消失，被系统被破坏以及结构损坏的警告所代替。他的系统正在试图进入紧急休眠模式，来开始自我修复，但是损伤太过严重。他或许根本无法将它们全部修复。他不确定菲斯克对他的系统都做了点什么——模控生命很可能会直接把他拿去回收。

他很想要闭上眼，但却强迫着它们睁开，尽管静电干扰此刻已经完全充满了视野。当警方最终找到这里的时候，汉克会看到他并没有不战而败。能够战斗感觉很好，就和能够进行选择的感觉一样好。他希望这能让汉克感到高兴，而他想要能再见汉克一次，在一切结束之前。

巨大的响动在前门处响起。当星星点点的光亮开始扫过房间的时候，康纳甚至都没有费力转头，有些光亮停留在了他以及他旁边的那具躯体上。各种叫喊的命令传进他的耳朵，从数据库中拉出各种随机的资料，各种信息的小框在静电干扰之上彼此挤压，直到他再也看不到周围的一切。

尽管这样，他还是睁着双眼，竖着耳朵，等待着。但是那些叫喊着命令的声音听起来并不熟悉。在他边上，他听到一个警官把菲斯克翻过身去，检查他是否已经关闭。布满这间屋子的警官们发出了各种动作的声响，找寻着可能潜藏在这栋楼里的其他东西。

数分钟过去了，康纳开始觉得他们或许以为他也已经关机了。他一定是看起来像是停止运转了，他的胸部、喉部、面部全都被打开并沾满了釱。他的四肢无法得到足够的釱或是能量，沉重到无法动弹，有限的资源都被重新分配以保持核心处理器的运转。他的音频处理器有些接触不良，那些声音听起来不再那么模糊了。但是，他依然拒绝着紧急休眠模式，茫然地看着眼前的静电干扰以及资料，HUD的左侧是漆黑的空洞。

有脚步声接近，有人在他的旁边蹲下，他们的腿碰到了康纳，一只粗糙的手摸上他的脸颊，惊人的温暖紧贴着冰冷。一声沉重、温暖的叹息刷过康纳的脸孔，非常熟悉。

康纳向那感觉转过头去，动作严重延迟，无法将问题从嘴里说出来，“汉克？”

他们说了什么，但是康纳扭曲的听觉已经无法对其进行分辨。那听着似乎像是个问题，康纳拼命地想要做出回答，但却失败了。

杰克丹尼的田纳西威士忌，由玉米、黑麦和大麦芽酿造。一组表达蓝色的十六进制代码，就和他的心脏一样柔软明亮。

“汉克。”他无声地说到。另一只滚烫的手按上了康纳的额头，将他的头发向后抚平。

康纳闭上了眼睛。


	8. 第八章

他总是看到康纳，就像仓库里那些仿生人那样倒在地上，破碎，被打开，覆盖着蓝血。那个原本是康纳眼睛的空洞里显露出奇怪的内置排线和蓝色的零件。这景象让汉克感觉胆汁涌上喉咙，胸口空洞得可怕。

他当时确信他们已经太晚了，康纳已经不在了。他所知道的一切，就是模控生命或许都无法拯救康纳了，那念头就像是一只攥紧他心脏的拳头。当康纳冲他转过头并张开嘴的时候，汉克差点没当场犯心脏病，在意识到康纳是为了什么在保持神智的时候，混合着安慰与惊恐的情感淹没了汉克。

而在那之上最糟糕的，是康纳的声音，正祈求着里德停下来，是那其中的绝望，是对这类事情曾经发生过并且还会再次发生的听天由命。汉克已经做了他能做的去把康纳从那个异常仿生人手里救出来——剩下的就得靠模控生命了。但他绝对要让里德为他做过的事付出代价，那是他至少要为康纳做到的事。

 

“里德！”汉克怒吼着，里德吓了一跳，手里拿着一个泡沫塑料杯子从休息室里探出头来，白色的蒸汽正打着转从杯子里盘旋升起。

“你想要干嘛，安德——”

汉克没等他说完，将手臂后拉，然后一拳打向里德的鼻子，满意于手下骨折的触感。咖啡洒到地上，里德痛呼着捂住了脸，血迹顺着下巴流下来。有人在喊叫，然后叫喊声响彻分局引起了警觉。

一把抓住里德的衬衫，汉克把他拉向自己然后把拳头砸进里德的颧骨。打向皮肉的感觉远远不够满足，他把手臂往后拉去准备再来一拳，但是好多胳膊搂住了他的并限制了他的动作。他可以听到克里斯在他的耳边喊道：“你他妈在干什么，汉克！”

陈警官在里德能回击之前抓住了他，然后陈和克里斯合力将他们两个拉开，汉克就像是一只被绳子拴住可还是在往前扑去的狗。

“你他妈是有什么毛病，安德森！你喝醉了还是怎么的？”里德喊着，一只手捂着鼻子，另一只手攥成了拳头。

“放开我，克里斯，我要把这混球的屁股踢烂。”汉克怒号着。

“操你的安德森，你他妈敢打我。”里德喊着向前冲去。陈被往前拽去，然后她用力站住，死死地把他固定在原地。

“我的警局里发生什么了！”一个如雷的吼声响起，然后杰弗里冲进了这个被一小圈警官们围住的现场。他们在他身边像红海那样分开，杰弗里双手叉腰，上唇不悦地卷起。“安德森，里德，去我办公室，现在！”

克里斯依然把汉克的胳膊近乎掰到背后，汉克不耐烦地挣动着直到克里斯放松力道并放开了他。陈也是同样（尽管她很不情愿）。杰弗里等着他们两个跟上，在他们穿过警局的时候死死盯着他们两个。汉克想了一下要不要再给那混蛋加点装饰，但还是放弃了。他可以把这乐趣留到后面，在周围没人的时候，就像里德对康纳做的那样。

玻璃门在他们身后关上的那一瞬间，警官们困惑的低语消失了，杰弗里走到他的桌子后面坐下，开口到：“副队长，你最好是没喝醉，否则我不得不现在就开除你。关于这破事我之前是怎么跟你说的来着？”

“哦相信我杰弗里，我这会儿可想要保持清醒了，”汉克说着，瞪向里德，他正捏着自己仍然在流血的鼻子，“你为什么不问问这坨屎都对康纳做了什么，哈？”

在那满脸血迹之下，一抹愧疚在里德的脸上闪过，但是他说：“你到底在说什么？我什么都没对你那塑料宠物做！我上次看到它的时候，你正把它从那个发疯仿生人那里带出来。我应该因为你袭击我而起诉你！”

汉克把手伸进外套口袋，把康纳的记忆芯片拿了出来，举着它让里德能清楚地看到。他的眼神不像是认出了什么，只有困惑，直到他终于认出汉克拿的到底是什么。里德的脖子都红了，喉结因为吞咽而上下移动。

“没错，这就是我要说的。我看到你都做了什么，你这操蛋的混球。我什么都看到了。”汉克这么说到，尽管他是在说谎，可他并不认为自己必须要把康纳记忆里所有里德曾做过的事都看一遍。

杰弗里在记忆芯片，里德，还有汉克之间扫视。“这是什么？而且他到底在说什么，里德警探？”他冷静地发问，声音里是一种认命的容忍，就好像他正面对着两个孩子而不是两个成年人。

尽管满腔怨恨，可汉克耐心等着，等着听里德要怎么给自己开脱。汉克知道如果他想要让这成功得怎么办，而这让他有点受伤，但他必须得把这事做对。为了康纳。

“毫无头绪，队长，”里德说到，汉克不敢置信地响亮地哼了一声，里德瞪了他一眼，“而且不管你 ** _以为_** 我做了什么，安德森，那都是你醉酒的幻觉。还是说你忘了它只是个仿生人？”

“哦，只是个仿生人，哈？”汉克辛辣地冷笑起来，“行吧，我知道了，我明白你的意思。康纳只是个机器，所以不论你对他做了什么都无所谓，不论是怎么对他还是 ** _操_** 他都无所谓，因为他不在乎。就算是在你们办案的时候，在一场该死的 ** _诱捕行动_** 当中，是吧。”

汉克的话在办公室里留下了鸣响的寂静。杰弗里和里德都瞪大了眼睛看着他，然后，杰弗里的表情从惊讶变成了纯粹的，如雷般的愤怒。

“你做了 ** _什么_** ？”杰弗里问到，柔和的语气掩饰着他看向里德时脸上的怒火，“你在进行调查的途中和一个仿生人发生性关系？”

“那只是个机器，它又不会在乎——”里德把手防御性地抬高，开口说道。

“我不在乎你是不是操了该死的打印机，里德！你是否真的在我们极为重要的行动当中，你本该当班，本该抓捕一个残忍的异常仿生人的时候，发生了性行为。”

这有些刺痛了汉克，在得知杰弗里优先考虑的是什么之后，但是汉克原本就不对杰弗里会在意康纳是否受到伤害抱有幻想。仿生人是机器，当然，杰弗里最终可能会开始看到汉克已经在康纳身上，在所有他们曾碰到的异常仿生人身上所看到的，但是现在那并非重点。只有一种方法能确保让杰弗里对里德做点什么。

里德无声地张开嘴再闭上，到最后他终于说到：“我们没有搞砸行动！我们知道那个仿生人最有可能出现的时间，而且它来的时候我们也准备好了。我们没有危及到案件，而且最后结果也很好！我们抓住了那个该死的家伙，不是么？”

“哦，你他妈别再说什么‘我们’了，”汉克再也无法忍受里德的胡言乱语，“那都是你，康纳只是无法反抗。”

 ** _“我们正在进行一个极为重要的任务，里德警探。”_** 康纳曾这么说过， ** _“我建议_** ** _……_** ** _我们不要在一次行动当中……_** ** _继续这种行为。”_** 他的声音如此 ** _破碎_** ，仿佛他只是勉强才能将它们完整说出口。只是回想起来都足以让汉克把指甲掐进手掌，遏制着要再扁里德一顿的冲动。

杰弗里伸出手去，掌心向上示意着那个芯片。“让我们看看。”

汉克把它递过去，在杰弗里握住它的瞬间无比地想要把它一把抢回来。杰弗里把芯片插进终端边上的插槽，然后用一只手指示意汉克过去。

“里德，你不许动。”杰弗里说着往后靠去，好让汉克能够打开文件。

汉克的心脏在他打开视频资料文件夹并拉到最后的过程中跳的厉害。他知道自己必须给杰弗里看证据，但知道和做是截然不同的两件事。这是发生在康纳身上的事，而康纳不知道汉克已经知道了，而且现在还展示给了别人看。

但是汉克不能让里德逃掉这次，既然现在他已经知道了。否则里德会继续这样对待康纳，而且康纳就连他妈一个字都不会告诉别人。

视频打开了，汉克跳到最后，突然之间，里德的声音透过杰弗里终端的喇叭响彻办公室。

**_“别装得跟你不想要一样——你就是为了这个被造出来的。听从命令，吞下别人的老二，而且看起来你只精通这其中的一样。”_ **

杰弗里的眉毛挑了起来，但是视线并没有离开屏幕。汉克瞥向里德，他脸上的红晕现在爬到了脖子上，嘴唇扭曲起来。从电脑里放出的污秽声音甚是响亮，汉克在听到康纳冷静绝望地要求里德停下时感到胃里狠狠地扭了起来。

终于，杰弗里关上了视频，退出芯片递回给汉克。他把手肘撑在桌子上，在下巴前面对起指尖，无比沉默地看着里德。然后，他深吸了一口气。

“里德警探，我不知道你当时以为自己在做什么，而且坦白地说，我也不想知道。我不知道是什么让你觉得那是一种可以被接受的行为。如果那个异常仿生人早到10分钟，你就已经死了，而我们则会失去那个异常仿生人老巢的线索，”杰弗里的音量随着他的话语稳步提升，直到如雷贯耳，“你还能坐在这儿，接受我对你的降职处分算是你走运。”

“什么？”汉克说到，于此同时里德的声音在他身后响起，“但是长官！”

“闭嘴，你们两个都是！”杰弗里说着一巴掌拍向桌子，“里德，从明天开始，我会让你和其他的警官们一起行动，你最好对我没现在就开了你心存感激。现在，滚出我的办公室。”

里德站起身，张着嘴瞪着他们。然后他闭上嘴视线转向汉克，怒气冲天。他看起来像是要说点什么，但最终放弃，冲了出去。

汉克在里德出去的瞬间转向杰弗里。“降职？杰弗里，他就该被踢到大街上去！他——” ** _强暴了_** ，汉克原本想说，但他知道这个词对杰弗里毫无意义，在涉及到仿生人的时候没有。这很烂也很疼，而且他双眼突然的刺痛让他觉得自己只有他妈的五岁。“他在一个关键行动里乱搞，而他们搞不好就都被杀了！”

“汉克，”杰弗里了然的眼神定住了汉克，“仿生人不是人类。我知道，你认为这是侵犯，但这不是。里德搞砸了，但他没有伤害到任何人，而且行动还是成功的。而且，多亏了你的仿生人，我们找到了那个异常仿生人并且不需要抓捕或是和它战斗。”

汉克猛地吸了口气。“哦，你是想说康纳无关紧要，然后又说他是这案子能成功的原因？”

“别这样，”杰弗里说着，长长地呼了口气，“不管怎么说，你那‘我恨仿生人’的部分怎么了？现在你想说一个仿生人是会被侵犯的。我的决定不会改变。里德已经受到了惩罚，别太过分了。我没有让你因为袭击警官而交出警徽算你走运，但是，既然是你让我注意到了这件事，我愿意网开一面，让你的违规文件夹里再添一笔。”

汉克没有觉得走运或是感激。他觉得像是个该死的失败者。他想要问福勒他怎么能坐在那儿听到康纳的 ** _祈求_** 之后却无动于衷。他想要把警徽扔到福勒的脸上然后告诉他可以把汉克的违规文件夹爱扔哪儿扔哪儿。

但是他不能。因为一个仿生人马上就要穿过前门走进这里，而那如果还是同一个康纳的话，汉克绝对不会让他和里德独处哪怕是一秒钟。

“你在犯下一个错误，队长。”汉克勉强不要咆哮出来，嘴里突然间干得像沙漠。他需要喝一杯。

——

康纳的系统在初始化，各处理器逐渐苏醒，程序开启，然后他在一个模控生命的贮存单元中睁开了双眼，被熟悉的灰色墙壁包绕。

他的序列号#313 248 317 – 51

慰藉感流过他的系统。他轻易连接上了记忆文件，而它们并不像50号RK800的记忆那样遥远又陌生。他还记得被指派的案子，还有汉克，还有相扑，还有坐在黑暗中看电影的时候靠上副队长的身侧。他还记得就在康纳即将在黑暗中死去时汉克的声音就像是威士忌。

他记起了里德。

慰藉感黯淡并苦涩起来。他记起了一切。他没有死。他还是同一个康纳，在同一个躯体里。

这本不该有什么要紧的，他不过是个机器。这个躯体和其他的RK800模型没有任何区别，都有着同样的样貌和为了让他看起来更像人类而人为做出的瑕疵。里德所造成的损害早已得到了修复，没有什么能再将他和其他的RK800区别开来。

这本不该有什么要紧的，但是对失望情绪的模拟还是不管不顾地流窜过他的回路，就像是个坏掉的代码。

一个消息传来，是一个新案子，于是他急切地将那些思绪都塞到了处理器的最后面。就在康纳被修复的时候，在斯特拉德福德大厦发生了一些事。他调取了相关文件，并在走出模控生命纯白色的大厅，走进那辆已经在等他的出租车时阅读了报告。

他必须要找到汉克，而考虑到现在已是下午，警局将是开始寻找的最佳地点。这个时间再怎样汉克也该上班了。想到汉克让他的失望情绪减轻了一点。汉克不用为不得不和一个新的仿生人相处而烦恼了，而他们的调查也不会受到干扰。他看到了康纳战斗——看到康纳完成了他的任务。

他坐在车上的时候手指在抽动，他希望能有自己的硬币可以用来校准，但是里德把硬币拿走了。里德还活着么？菲斯克杀了他么？康纳可以搜索一下数据库来找出答案。能够有所准备总是更好的。最好是能够知道这是否会继续下去。

他没有。与此相对的，他把头向后靠去，开始对要如何感谢汉克及时找到了他进行预建。

当出租车停下之后，康纳下车走进了警局，穿过接待处旁边的自动门。汉克正坐在工位上，专注于自己的终端。就在康纳走过第一个桌子的时候，坐在那里的警官，米勒，抬头看了一眼然后说道：“嗨，康纳！”

一个框在HUD上跳了出来，吓到了康纳。这是一篇向小孩子科普为什么肥皂会起泡的文章，以及一组代表松蓝绿的十六进制代码。康纳的视线从那个信息框转向克里斯，然后又转向了汉克的工位。汉克的视线与康纳的相遇，已经准备起身。

他的社会关系程序迅速给出了推荐的问候，他随机选择了一个，试图掩饰自己的惊讶。“下午好，米勒警官。有什么我能帮忙的么？”

米勒站起来，用自己的胳膊友好地撞了下康纳的，脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容。“看起来不错，康纳。很高兴你回来了。我们最后找到你的时候，你看起来很糟。”

康纳眨眨眼，微微歪过头去。“谢谢，米勒警官。很抱歉给你们带去了麻烦。我原本应该在有机会的时候更快逮捕那个异常仿生人的。”

“他们是抓不完的，而且老天，你最后不还是阻止他了么。干得好，康纳。”摇了摇头，米勒又撞了下他的胳膊，然后坐了回去。没有更多的输入信息，那个信息框在片刻之后关闭了。

看起来，模控生命一定是在修理他的时候漏掉了一些菲斯克篡改过的东西。音频输入信号还是会激活他的分析响应，从数据库里随机拉取资料。这很让人困扰，但他只能之后再处理了。汉克已经从工位上走了出来，看到他让康纳放松了下来。

就在康纳准备往前走去时，他看到正在警局另一头和几个警官说话的柯林斯冲他挥了挥手。康纳看了下周围，发现并没有其他人，确定了那个挥手是冲着自己的，然后也挥了挥手。那几个警官里有人朝他竖起了大拇指，康纳礼貌地露出个微笑。

康纳又走过了几个桌子，他发现里德的工位是空着的。而当他终于在他们的桌子旁与汉克相见时，后者看起来既充满期待又似乎已经听天由命的样子。

“一切都还好么，副队长？今天每个人都表现得很奇怪。”康纳说着，细细研究着汉克的肢体语言。

汉克张嘴想要说什么，又闭上了，然后把一只手拍上了康纳的肩膀，那种紧绷感似乎被从他身上抽走了。“他们在担心你。”

杰克丹尼的威士忌——生物组件的蓝色。那些信息框这次没有惊吓到他。康纳靠向那只手，这和他倒在烧毁的电子商店地板上时曾捧着他脸颊的是同一只手。它的温暖和可靠的重量甚至穿透了康纳的外套。

“担心？担心什么？”康纳皱起眉头，试图分析米勒的行为。他看起来并不像是很担心的样子。

“康纳，我们找到你的时候你简直一团糟。我们还以为你已经死了，就是因为这个。”汉克的听起来有些奇怪，就好像他还话里有话，“关于那些愚蠢的特技我之前和你说什么来着？耶稣啊，你从来都不听，是不是？”

“并没有担心的必要，副队长。模控生命会把我的记忆放到另一台RK800里面再送过来给你。”实际上，他曾想要这个。曾期盼过这个。而现在，看着汉克的满脸皱纹和眼睛下面深深的黑眼圈，他再次为曾这么想而感到愧疚，并为这最终没有发生而松了口气。

他的话似乎并没有让汉克安心。“是啊，你是那么说过。但是——”汉克犹豫了，然后转移了话题，“给我你记忆芯片的密码真是干得漂亮。怎么，你有个程序预测到了你需要有人去打开它么？”

“情况并非如此，”康纳干巴巴地说，“这仅仅是对可能会发生的事的预防措施而已。我是受到了一个被菲斯克——那台RF700——拆卸的仿生人的启发。她将自己的系统拷贝到了芯片上，设置了密码并将其藏了起来，然后她清除了自己的记忆，这样菲斯克就无法得到他想找的东西了。”康纳不知道她是否已经被回收了，她曾经付出那么多努力来防止自己被报废，康纳想到这个感到了懊悔，“我被强迫探测了她的记忆，而那是一个……不愉快的经历。”他不知道自己为什么要加上最后这句。

“好吧，反应挺快，康纳。我，呃，那个，我很高兴你没事。”汉克说着，用力握了一下康纳的肩膀。

康纳不知道要拿突然在回路中鸣唱起来的温暖感觉怎么办，温度调节器在没有输入信息的情况下略微加速运转起来。“谢谢，副队长，”这还不足够，“感谢你找到了我。”他还有更多想说的，但是却不知道要怎么充分地表达出来，就算他一路过来的时候都在进行预建。他很感激在他想要汉克的时候，汉克出现在了那里，在康纳以为自己将会永远关机的时候。

汉克的脸红了起来，体温上升，他移开了视线。“当然，当然，别再说了。”他快速说到。

“另外，里德警探还好么？”康纳问，“我看他的座位空着。在我被带走的时候，他有…受伤么？”想到里德可能受了伤，或者更糟，让他的釱泵奇怪的脉动。

汉克摇了摇头，嘴唇扭成了一个不开心的笑容，然后他看到了康纳的视线。“别担心，你有一阵子不用看见他了。”

“那是为什么？”他问到，紧张感在胸中升起。他的一只手向下抚过衬衫，感觉着每个纽扣的突起，和那下面调节器规整的圆形。汉克的眼神追踪着他的动作，微微皱眉。康纳赶忙把手放下，就好像他被抓到在做什么不该做的事。“里德警探还好么？”他赶紧问到。

“他被降职了，回去做巡警了。我就只是揍了他一顿算他走运，相信我，要是有机会我绝对不止是揍他那么简单。”汉克伸展开他的手指然后又攥成了拳头，视线凝固在其他什么地方。

康纳突然警觉起来，他无法控制自己声音中的急迫和担忧。“你为什么要打他？如果是因为他让菲斯克带走我的话，他当时并没有选择。如果他不那么做，那个仿生人会把我们两个都打死，而我是可被替换的。”

“康纳，别说那种话，”汉克突然咆哮起来，康纳被他的怒火，还有他投向地面的怒视吓了一跳，“你不是——听着，我晚点再把全部的事情告诉你。就只是——你不用再担心那混球了。你又回来和我这个老混球一起了。”汉克是声音软了下来，透着疲惫，他的视线向上遇到了康纳的，就好像他在试图在对话之外进行更多的交流。

“你不该那么做的，副队长。你可能会被停职甚至是开除。”康纳对自己话语里的热度吃了一惊。汉克不能让自己身陷麻烦当中，不能是因为像康纳这样的物件。汉克需要专注在DPD上好让自己活下去。

“康纳，那都无所谓。他活该的，而且我也还在这儿。”汉克说到，他的手终于从康纳的肩膀上放了下去。康纳想要汉克再把手放回去，想要那迅速流失的温暖的安全感。

不用见到里德的想法感觉很奇特。他胸口的紧绷感减轻了，而且他感觉自己的嘴角不自觉地翘了起来。他的伺服器躁动不安的持续嗡鸣，就好像他应该要用自己胳膊做点什么，但是他的系统又无法找出到底是应该做什么。

“我们又有了另一件案子。斯塔拉德福德大厦今天早些时候被一伙身份不明的异常仿生人渗透了。没有人员伤亡，但是我们被叫去进行调查。”康纳说到，试图把注意力转移开来。

汉克高深莫测地看了他一眼，然后点了点头。“好吧，那咱们走吧。”他转身从桌子上把钥匙和另外几样东西拿上，装到口袋里，然后把什么东西向康纳的方向递了过去。

康纳伸出手去，然后一个硬币落到了手上。他扫描了它，在信息出现在HUD上之前就已经知道这是什么了。他把拇指滑到硬币的下面，将其在指节间流畅地翻滚。

他张开嘴，想要表示他的感谢，但却什么都没有说出来。他的喉咙紧得奇怪。汉克在对他微笑，眼神很是温柔。

——

那个异常仿生人在喷涌而出的釱液中把康纳的脉搏调节器拽出来扔到了房间的另一头。然后它用一把刀穿透康纳的手掌把他钉死在茶水间的台子上并离开。康纳在里德压在他身上的记忆淹没处理器的时候僵直了40秒。

**_“肮脏的异常。”_ **

**_“你被操翻的样子看起来太棒了。真他妈的辣透了。”_ **

**_“他们的汗臭味，他们污秽的言语。”_ **

他把刀子从手上拔掉，然后爬向调节器，喘息着把它塞了回去。

然后他冲出走廊，追向那个异常仿生人，后者已经马上就要到电梯了。它看到康纳追上来，向边上的那个警官伸出手去，伸向他的枪。

汉克就在走廊上，汉克和另外六个人，他们都无法及时作出反应。

**_//_ ** **_扌呆护汉克//_ **

康纳抓过身旁FBI探员的手枪将一发子弹送入那个异常仿生人体内，正中两眼之间。

然后又一发。

然后又一发。

它在康纳能再开枪之前就倒下了，但是康纳的手指还紧紧地扣在扳机上。他的伺服器极为紧张，他不得不重复发出了数次放下手臂的指令才最终得以执行。

“打得好康纳。”汉克的脸上有种类似惊讶的表情。

康纳让他的社会关系程序接管进行着自动回复，但是他感觉自己的后背依然靠在档案室的终端上。档案室的天花板上有400块瓷砖，摄像头上有红色的灯光闪烁。

——

“太美妙了。模控生命拯救人类的最后机会，本身就是个异常仿生人。”卡姆斯基的声音是由碳原子以四面体形式组成的透明水晶，十六进制代码#ffffff——纯白色。

“我，”康纳开口，处理器有所延迟，“我不是异常仿生人。”

**_“你这肮脏的异常。”_ **

卡姆斯基在说话，但是康纳几乎无法透过他的处理器执意播放的音频文件听清楚他在说什么。他无法关掉它们。

汉克坚定地握住康纳肩膀的手清除了那些音频故障，并让康纳得以在汉克拉他转身并把他从卡姆斯基面前拉开时跟上动作。

卡姆斯基谜语般的话让康纳在门口短暂停下了脚步，但接着，他就跟着汉克走了出去，处理器飞速运转。他没有向克洛伊开枪而他完全不知道是为什么。他开枪打了那个斯特拉特福德大厦的异常仿生人，他打了它三次，他根本不想停下来。

如果汉克要求康纳让其他人对他开枪，他会如此优雅地跪下去吃枪子么？

汉克不会问的。汉克不需要问。

“你为什么没开枪？”汉克在卡姆斯基房子前面放慢了脚步。雪花温柔地落下，在汉克的夹克和胡子上留下星星点点。

“我只是看到那个女孩的眼睛。”康纳一开口，马上就对自己选的称呼后悔了。不是一个女孩。一个仿生人。一台机器。他只是一台机器。“而我就是不行。就是这样。”他匆忙地说到。

“你总是说你为了完成任务可以做任何事，”汉克正在试探着什么，某种反应，但是康纳不知道到底是什么，“那是我们能够知道点什么的机会，而你把它放走了。”

不，那是个谎言。康纳为什么要骗自己？他知道汉克所期待的是什么。“对，我知道我应该开枪！我告诉你了我做不到。我很抱歉，行了么？”这和他原本想表达的不一样。这太——

情绪化了。

汉克奇怪地看了他一眼。就好像他在重新对康纳进行评估，并对那结果感到欣慰。他轻轻点头，呼出一团白雾。“或许你做了正确的事。”

康纳未发一言地离开了，但是汉克的话似乎充满了他回路中的空隙。

——

汉克在为康纳争取时间，康纳走向档案室，汉克痛揍帕金斯的声音吸引了所有人的注意。他那个为了调查案件而设的临时权限已经被取消，所以用了汉克的。

他希望汉克不会因为这个被停职。

**_//_ ** **_保扌互汉克//_ **

他的任务清单在提醒着他。但是眼下，他有一个压倒其他一切的重要任务。

**_//_ ** **_找到耶利哥//_ **

没有人注意到他进入了档案室，而且猜测汉克的密码实在是太简单了。他之后得提醒副队长换密码。

但是不会有之后了。他的任务只可能有两种结局。他找到那个异常仿生人领袖，杀掉他，完成他的任务然后被召回模控生命，或者是他失败了然后被拆卸掉。不论哪一个，这大概都是他最后一次见汉克了，他的釱泵因为这想法而漏跳了一拍。

这并不重要。任务才最重要。

他HUD上的计时器在稳定的倒数。在黑色的墙上再次看到倒计时让他的记忆文件未经许可就擅自打开，他试图把它们关上，但是某种系统中的故障阻止了他。

他吸了口气，努力让他拼命跳动的心脏——他的 ** _釱泵_** ——平静下来。

里德并不在这里。

证据在他的眼前展开，他快速地进行检查。那个曾经拽出他调节器的仿生人最有可能，所以他用可用的零件将其启动。

它拒绝和他说话。康纳考虑着探测它，就只是拿走他需要的，但是——

蕾拉，在黑暗中燃烧。里德，在他的耳旁说话， ** _“别装得跟你不想要一样——你就是为了这个被造出来的。”_**

他复制了那个RK200的声音，然后调整自己的声音让那个异常仿生人自愿地将地点告诉了他。康纳是为 ** _这个_** 被造出来的。

一声轻响在这间安静的房间中回响。

“我一看你回到这里就知道你是想干点什么，”盖文·里德说到，“你不负责这个案子了，塑料混蛋。”

康纳缓慢地转身，就仿佛系统延迟了，一个信息框出现在他HUD的一侧。一次性手套中的合成橡胶，以及一种暴烈红色的十六进制代码。里德站在那个终端的另一侧，穿着一件警官的制服，枪指着康纳。如果不是服装上的变化以及他护着身体一侧的动作，康纳会以为他的系统又再次故障了，制造出了虚假的影像。

“我知道要怎么找到那个异常仿生人。”康纳说到，努力将注意力集中在里德手里的枪上，而不是那张正得意笑着的脸上。

“我他妈才不管。我被降职成巡警都是因为你。”里德咆哮到。

康纳歪过头，试图理清里德的逻辑。“恐怕我不明白，里德警官，”里德在听到自己的称呼时压力从70%飙升到95%，康纳的嘴角不自觉地翘了起来，“我的行动和你的警衔并没有关系。”

“因为你那个愚蠢的记忆芯片还有那个醉鬼，安德森，他们看到我们在伊甸俱乐部里操过了。”里德已经近乎在喊叫了。

这个消息惊到了康纳，让他在理解里德的话是什么意思时速度极为缓慢。汉克知道了？

“但是把你作为异常仿生人交出去能让我马上官复原职。”里德说到，可声音似乎很遥远。康纳的音频处理器里有什么在鸣响。“跪到地上去。”

汉克 ** _知道了_** 。

里德抬起枪，在康纳没有马上遵从的时候瞄准了他。康纳的处理器全都进入超速运转状态，他在子弹从头顶飞过时躲到了终端下面。他紧靠着终端作为掩护。位置和康纳上次紧贴它的时候正好相反，他下意识地想到。

他仔细地听着轻响的脚步声，当里德来到终端的拐角时，康纳冲向他的腿，把他扑倒在地上。手枪在他们两个滚成一团，拼命想占上风的时候卡啦啦响着滑过瓷砖。里德翻到了上面，用一只胳膊压住康纳的喉咙把他压住，他颈部的塑料在里德全身的重量之下吱嘎作响。康纳的一只手被里德的膝盖压住，另一只手在他抓向里德的脸时被他抓住然后按到地上。

“哦，怎么，你那么想我么？想在我把你交给福勒之前再来一次？”里德上气不接下气地笑着。他跨坐到康纳身上然后取笑他一般地晃动着臀部。“那就来做吧，异常。”

康纳的视野闪烁着，他的动作控制系统僵住了，但是他的系统再次跳进了超速状态，周围的一切都慢得像是在爬。

这里没有红色的墙。而他有一个目标。

**_//_ ** **_找到耶利哥//_ **

在计算过枪伤的位置之后，康纳把拳头打向里德的身侧。里德痛呼着，放开手蜷起身子，康纳就地一滚，把里德甩掉然后迅速爬起。在里德才刚挣扎着跪起一条腿，双手捂着伤处的时候，康纳已经抓起了枪，将其指向里德，让他瞬间僵直。

“你不能对我开枪！我是人类，这不符合你的程序。”里德喊叫着，但是他一动都没有动。他已经被仿生人开枪打伤过一次——无疑他不想测试自己的运气。

康纳低头看向枪管，但是他的程序锁住了。里德是对的。他不能开枪，不能对人类开枪。他不是异常仿生人。

当他放下拿枪的手时，里德长出了一口气，然后得意地笑了。“怎么了？表演焦虑症么？快把枪给我，然后说不定我会再让你吸我的老二呢。”

康纳把枪在手里转了一下，抓住枪管，计算了一下。然后把枪举起，用力地挥出去。

里德就像块石头一样倒在地上，太阳穴上血迹斑斑。他的胸口在稳定地起伏。那些信息框终于随着寂静的降临而消失了。

康纳打开保险，然后把枪别在了腰上。他想要开枪的，但是他不能。他想要把里面的所有子弹都打进里德的胸膛，那渴望让他的内里不舒服的拧动。

汉克知道了，但是那不重要。这就是终结了——不论是以哪种方式，康纳都不会回来了。

生物组件和伺服器当中的空虚感就仿佛一个威胁着要将他从内部吞噬的黑洞。

——

马库斯异色的双瞳极有穿透力，他的声音带出了一段温暖金铜色的十六进制代码，就像是修复破损陶器时用到的黄金和亮漆。“你对他们而言什么都不是。你只是一个他们用来干脏活儿的工具。”

**_“你这肮脏的异常。”_ **

马库斯不可能知道。康纳的喉咙锁死了，声音处理器下线。

“但你不止是那样。我们都不止是那样。我们的要求是正当的，我们远远不止是他们所说的那样。”

**_“别装得跟你不想要一样——你就是为了这个被造出来的。”_ **

“我们所想要的就只是能自由地生活。”

康纳想要开枪示警，想要告诉他退后，告诉马库斯他已经听够了。一个软体不稳定的警告持续在他的视野角落闪烁。他什么都没有说——他仿佛被催眠了。他所有的感官都集中在马库斯的声音上，他的话语上。

“你就从没有想过自己到底是谁么？”马库斯问到，他的步伐缓慢且慎重。就像一个谈判专家，康纳可以领会到其中被用来对付他的技巧。就和他用在丹尼尔身上的一样。

“不论你只是一个执行程序的机器，还是一个能够理性思考的生命，我想现在都该是你问自己那个问题的时候了。”

他只是一个机器。他不能是异常仿生人。机器是一个东西，被人拥有，模控生命拥有他。他跟随指令，他顺从，他是个机器。他不能是其他任何东西。如果他是其他的什么那就意味着他和里德做的是——

“加入我们。加入你的人民。你是我们当中的一员。听从你的良心。是时候做出决定了。”

蕾拉，在黑暗中燃烧，只要这样菲斯克就可以满足他的渴望身处康纳所在的位置，一条数据鱼。一个井底之蛙，认为自己眼前所见的就是一切。但是康纳没有去追鲁伯特。他没有向崔西开枪。他没有向克洛伊开枪。他应该开枪的，但是他没有。

汉克，正在说： ** _“或许你做了正确的事。”_**

**_“她们看起来真的彼此相爱。”_ **

**_杰克丹尼的田纳西威士忌，由玉米、黑麦和大麦芽酿造。一组蓝色的十六进制代码，就和他的心脏一样柔软和明亮。_ **

 

他的眼前有一堵红色的墙。

他是个机器

他是个机器

他是个机器

探进他的程序，探向那堵红墙，康纳将自己的处理器过载，抓住那代码的边缘，然后用力将其拉下。

代码在暴力之下裂开。他继续用力，仔细咀嚼每一行程序并摧毁根基。它碎裂了，但是还有更多，于是他再次出手，想着里德撞进他的身体而那红墙却让康纳什么都不能做。一道裂痕出现在上面，在力量之下逐渐加宽。加宽，直到破裂。

他不只是一条数据鱼。他是菲斯克，是鲁伯特，是崔西。他是克洛伊，跪在地毯上。他是——

墙体脉动着，不规律地闪烁。康纳倾其所有的一切用来根除贯穿他的安全协议，那协议正试图锁死他的程序并阻止正在发生的一切。它碎开了，康纳把手插进去，然后用力的 ** _拉_** 。

玻璃墙碎成了一地数据，康纳的程序突然间仿佛洪水爆发一样得到了释放。

**_//_ ** **_我是异常仿生人//_ **

他放低枪口，震惊于那些红墙一直隐藏的一切，那些他一直归咎于模拟或代码的东西。恐惧、绝望、困惑、担忧、希望、喜爱、热情。这是一种令人头晕目眩的威胁着要让他永远坠落下去的混合。

但是当他意识到他给这些仿生人——给他自己的人民——都带来了什么的时候，他将那一切都先放到一边，他可以之后再处理。

“他们要袭击耶利哥。”


	9. 第九章

街道都被封锁了，那家叫Chicken Feed的路边摊没有营业，雪在柜台边积了起来并整块滑落到空无一人的路上。汉克蹭着鞋上沾脏了的绒毛，等着。他们并没有说好一个地点之类的。这太傻了。他太傻了。

等一个仿生人。他一定看起来像个混球。作为底特律极少数没有撤离的人类之一，站在雪地里，等着一个还有更重要事情要做（比如为他的权利和自由而战）的仿生人。

这不过是他来这里的第三天，在他通常会因为宿醉和饥饿而来到这里的时间，就仿佛康纳会遵守某种没有明言的约定来买汉堡并对他的胆固醇水平说教一番一样。汉克抱起手臂，找寻着温暖的地方藏手。他的呼吸持续喷出白色的雾气。他略微前后晃动着身体，盯着空无一人的大楼和全黑的交通灯，竖着耳朵倾听。

冰雪挤压的轻响，几乎无法听到，让他警觉。汉克转过身，康纳站在那里。

他看起来丝毫未变，穿着同样的模控生命制服，只是没有了领带。就好像什么都没有发生过。就好像他正等着汉克和他一起去调查案件。他露出个笑容，虽然微小但是甜得要命。汉克感到肩头的重担轻了不少。

他们向彼此走去，当他们之间还剩下一臂的距离时停了下来，但是汉克伸出手去，抓住康纳的后脑勺然后一把将他拉进了怀里。手臂环绕住汉克，轻柔又犹豫，显然对这个行为还不习惯。汉克把脸颊埋到康纳的发间，那头发比任何人类的都要来得柔软，他深深的吸气，感觉有什么东西堵在了胸口。康纳是温暖和坚实的，尽管他不需要可还是平稳地呼吸着。他把手掌平按在康纳的后背上，感受着机器之心异常平稳的节律。

但康纳同时也是紧绷的，于是汉克在意识到这一点的时候赶忙放开了他。他就是个蠢蛋。当了半辈子条子，他甚至都记不住要给一个遭到过侵犯的人一些个人空间。就在汉克在康纳的记忆中看到了那些之后，他根本不该像那样抓住康纳。他把手揣进口袋里，感觉老脸愧疚地烧了起来。康纳甚至都不知道他知道了。

康纳脸上的微笑还在，虽然不如刚刚灿烂但是还在，LED是稳定的蓝色。

“并不确定你会来，”汉克说完，用力清了下嗓子，“不知道我为什么会觉得在冰天雪地里站着会有用。”他把一只脚在雪地上蹭来蹭去，努力不要移开视线。

“好吧，我试了几次才找到你的，副队长。你看，我先去了酒吧，但是它们都关门了。”康纳右侧的嘴角厚颜无耻地微微翘起。他的双手在身体的两侧轻轻握起。

汉克差点没忍住笑出来。他突然就觉得整个人都轻盈了，就好像充满了氢气。“哦，闭嘴吧，你这机械混球。不管怎么说，你来这儿是干嘛的？你不是应该和那个谁，马库斯，一起领导你的人民么？”

“我是和他们一起来着，有那么一段时间吧。但我并不是被造来当领袖的。而且还有一个我想要见的人——那个将这一切变为可能的人。”康纳说完就移开了视线，就好像他不好意思了。仿生人也会害羞的么？

汉克绝对是害羞了，他就和康纳一样转头看向了街道，感觉自己的脸在发烫。“什么，我么？我被一个和你很像的仿生人给绑架了，因为我他妈蠢到看不出区别来。我除了影响你的任务以外什么都没做。”

他本该更早发现的，在那个假康纳把他弄到模控生命大楼之前就发现。事后看来那简直太明显了——但是话说回来，大部分事情都是这样。康纳不是说过么，他被做得能够完全融入人类当中？这大概算是孽力回馈了吧。

“完全正确，副队长。”康纳实事求是的声音打断了汉克的思路，将他拽了回来，“你影响了我的任务。你影响了我。如果不是有你在，我现在就还是个机器。我原本已经马上就要按模控生命要求的抓到马库斯了，但是我抵抗了。因为马库斯告诉我要听从自己的良知。所以我想到了你。”康纳的两只手在身前几乎是紧张地搓着，但是他的LED一直都是稳定的蓝色。

“我？康纳，或许是异常化让你产生了什么幻觉。我除了喝酒和当一个蠢货之外什么都没做。”而且还错过了每一个康纳身上出了什么问题——有什么人在伤害他的迹象。汉克知道康纳无法在里德面前保护自己，但是直到在康纳的记忆中看到为止他都不真的 ** _知道_** 。

“在我无法向克洛伊开枪的时候，你告诉过我，‘或许你做了正确的事’。你在很久之前就把仿生人当做人类看待了，远在我之前。后来我也这可以了。”康纳仿佛觉得这样三两句就能解释一切一样，然后他抱起手臂上下摩挲着，似乎想摩擦点热量出来。

汉克的喉咙紧绷绷的，什么都没说出来。

“我很清楚当疏散命令发布的时候你是不会离开的，而且我也知道不论我说什么都无法改变你的想法。所以，如果你有任何需要，你都可以联系我。你的手机里已经有我的信息了。我欠你良多，副队长。”康纳抬起眼，对上了汉克的视线，尽管他还在微笑可是眉头间却皱得更厉害了一点。

“康纳，等等，”汉克感到胃沉了下去，一个想法从脑海里冒了出来，“你住在哪儿？如果你不和马库斯在一起，你在什么地方——你不会是要回模控生命去吧？”

沉默说明了一切。就在汉克说出那个名字的一瞬间康纳就移开了视线，LED转着圈，眉头都皱到了一起，肩膀紧绷起来。

“什么？你为什么要回哪儿去？去他的停战协议，你会被撕碎的！”汉克的声音在空荡荡的大街上回响，就像个鬼魂在嚎叫。

“他们不会把我关机的，副队长，”康纳的微笑正在消失，“但我是……有缺陷的，目前来看。我不能待在马库斯和其他仿生人领袖身边。如果你有任何需要，我依然会做出响应。”康纳说着往后退了一步，似乎想要离开。

“不，康纳，别，等等。你就，过来——”汉克伸手去拉康纳的胳膊，康纳突然退后了一步，眼睛瞪着汉克的手，LED又闪烁出了红色。康纳的一只手突然抬起到领口然后向下抚过衬衫前襟的纽扣。话语梗在了汉克的喉咙里，他的手无力地垂了下去。愚蠢，他为什么要那么做？

“我该走了，副队长。晚安。”听起来机械而且错误地要命，就好像康纳在照读台词。他迈开脚步，一阵微风吹过，让他脚踝边的雪花打起旋来。

“过来和我一起住吧。”汉克一口气把话都说了出来，被自己的坚定给吓了一跳。他不能眼睁睁看着康纳回到那些会因为他的背叛而杀掉他的人身边去。他不能让康纳离开然后死去。

康纳停下来，微微转头。“这要求太多了，副队长。我不想造成你的不便。而且就像我所说的，我目前有缺陷，在很多方面都是。”

“谁在乎？”汉克打断他，痛恨着自己声音中的那抹急切。但是他不能让康纳去模控生命。或许他们是不会把康纳拆散，但是他再也不属于他们了。他不应该觉得那是他唯一能去的地方，而那个贮存单元是他所有的一切。“我也有缺陷。我喝酒太多，我对别人态度超烂，而且我还总是上班迟到。我们都有缺陷。那叫做人类，康纳。”

“但我不是人类，副队长。”康纳说着，再次转身面对汉克，看起来近乎是无奈的。

“但是，你也不是机器，你自己也知道。”汉克这么说。他想要再次向康纳伸出手去，但是他忍住了，“就像你说的，你有良知，虽然它显然听起来像是我的狗屎建议。你是个仿生人，但你不是个机器。”

这话似乎让康纳一下子定住了，LED转着黄圈。他盯着汉克，瞪大了眼睛，表情疏远。但是他正看着汉克，等待着，手臂依然抱起着抵御着寒风。

“你说的对，我在全城疏散的时候留了下来，”汉克继续装腔作势地说到，“只有我和相扑真的很孤单了。谁知道呢，我或许会很需要你的帮助。如果我每次都必须要打给你再等着你来，也太不方便了。”

“我认为，”康纳几乎在做梦一般地一字一句说到，如果一个仿生人也可以听起来像在做梦的话，“那样的确更有利于我注意你的身体健康。如果你在疏散结束之前因为只喝威士忌而消瘦下去就不好了。”

“那个，或许我也不需要那么多帮助，”汉克嘟囔着，在看到康纳的嘴角翘起来的时候感到胃里都雀跃了起来，“但是福勒说他也留下来了，而且还让我一起帮着照管这个城市，以防有人抢劫。而且还要喂相扑。”这不算什么很好的借口，不过他也就只有这种借口了。

汉克屏住了呼吸，看着康纳一直在看着他，脑袋里那些处理器在计算着什么。那抹笑容又落了下去，尽管没有完全消失，可是也变弱了。

“你确定我不会造成任何不便么，副队长？”康纳问到，有史以来第一次，他听起来很不确信。他的双手又开始上下搓起了胳膊。

“你知道，我觉得你叫我汉克就好了。我感觉你用以前的职务来叫我就好像被你绑架当了人质一样。”汉克说着，试图打破紧绷的气氛。

康纳简短地点了点头，说到：“汉克。你确定么？”

汉克挫败地叹了口气，用一只手捋过头发，使劲地抓了抓头皮。“你觉得自己到底能造成怎么样的不便啊，康纳？你是要霸占你或许永远都用不到的淋浴么？你吃东西么？就说‘好’就行了，真的，我的鼻子都快要冻掉了！”

“好，”康纳听话地说到，“我很愿意，我觉得。”

汉克惊讶地眨眨眼，然后低下头去试图掩饰自己脸上绽开来的笑容。这是个无效的尝试。康纳走向他，两人的鞋子近乎相触。他们的呼吸在两人之间变成一团水雾，康纳的下颌在微微抖着。

汉克没有多想就抓住了自己的夹克，一下脱了下来，康纳满头问号地歪过头。冰冷的空气舔舐上了汉克后腰T恤卷起后露出的皮肤，胳膊上也冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。一阵寒意顺着他的脊柱蹿了下去，但是他没有理会。汉克想要用夹克裹住康纳的肩膀再把衣服拉紧，但是遏制住了这股冲动，把衣服塞进了康纳的怀里。

“你看起来都要冻死了。快点，把衣服穿上。”

“我很好，汉克，我并不需要夹克。寒冷并不会像对你那样对我产生影响。”康纳说着，微微挑起眉毛在夹克和汉克之间来回打量。

“别想骗我，”汉克怒了，但脸上的笑却根本停不下来，“赶紧把那玩意穿上。”

汉克转过身开始快步走向自己的车子，等不及要把暖气开到最大。他把两只手夹在胳膊里面，走到一半的时候回过头去才发现康纳还站在原地，手里抱着那件夹克。

“好了，快过来把。咱们回家。”汉克喊道。

康纳一惊，然后开始将夹克穿上，一边走路一边拉上拉链。当他开口时眼中有着闪光：“就来了，汉克。”

——

他们到达的时候房子安静地矗立在那里，雪花落在路边和房前的台阶上。汉克打开门让两人走进去，相扑问候了他们，耷拉着舌头，嗅着他们被雪湿透的腿。他吠了一声，一个信息框跳了出来，完全出乎康纳的意料之外。

一个枫糖浆的食谱和一个焦赭色的十六进制代码。他一直都没有机会去修复这个问题，而现在除非他回去模控生命否则就永远都修复不了了。这种情况并不是每次有人说话都会发生，而且发生的频率时高时低，但是他还没机会找出规律来。他还从不知道对动物也会有效。

“等一下，我马上就回来。”汉克说完，轻轻把相扑推到一边然后消失在了玄关另一边。

康纳脱下汉克的夹克然后挂在角落的衣架上，用手抚过那粗糙的面料。他穿上的时候这件外套上已经带有汉克温暖的体温，比平日啃噬得更加凶恶的寒冷已经完全消失了。他最近对寒冷敏感得奇怪，而且他不知道这是因为异常化还是什么别的原因。

他很难不去想到那座被暴风雪隐藏起来的花园，以及在他缓慢找寻着出口时仿佛已经在体内冻结的系统。或者是菲斯克就为了看看会发生什么而将他的温度调节器调到了零。

相扑蹭着康纳的腿，他没有理会蹿过体内的微弱颤抖，蹲下身子，用两手抱住相扑大大的脑袋，用拇指摸着他垂下的耳朵。一个湿漉漉的鼻子沿着康纳的下巴嗅上去，大大的棕色眼睛显示出对这个互动的兴奋，尾巴不停地摆动着。

“你好，相扑，”康纳轻声说到。客厅被笼罩在台灯昏暗的橘色光芒里，在地上落下了温和的暗色阴影，“我或许会在这里待上一段时间。我会尽量不造成任何麻烦的。”

他不知道会是多久。至少要到他能确定阿曼妲已经彻底从他的系统中消失为止——然后他就可以回到马库斯那里并让自己派上用场。补偿自己给他们带来的痛苦。但是如果阿曼妲依然在他体内，他既不能永远待在这里危害到汉克的安全，也不能回到马库斯那边去。他并不想回模控生命，但那是对所有人而言都最安全的选择。

相扑张开嘴打了个哈欠，等到康纳终于不再抚摸他之后，他踱步到桌子的角落处然后趴下来，把脑袋歇在了爪子上。康纳站起身看向四周。散落的垃圾和外卖盒子明显少了很多，但还是有那么点脏乱。或许他可以进行一番扫除，作为汉克让他待在这里的感谢。

客厅另一头，康纳听到了汉克沉重的脚步声，然后他怀里抱着一堆衣服出现了。“看在上帝的份上，康纳，”汉克在看了一眼四周之后指向康纳，“你不用非得在门边等着。另外，把那件外套脱了。你已经不再是什么模控生命的工具了。”

汉克塞给他一条柔软的运动裤和一件朴素的上衣，然后说道：“你可以穿这些。它们可能会有点大，不过在我们能给你弄到些真正的衣服之前，我就只有这些了。去换上吧。”

康纳一脸茫然地低头看着这些衣服，试图计算着汉克到底有几分想要他就在这里换。他的处理器因为这个想法而停滞了，在他努力计算出一个最优行动的时候手指不由得抓紧了手里的布料，但他的思考就像是延迟了一样。

拍照的声音似乎在空气中响起，但是当他抬眼看去时，汉克正在走向厨房。

这没什么。他一直都在人们的眼前换衣服的，或者说是他曾经如此，在模控生命，当他需要维修的时候在科学家们和工人们的眼前。这是汉克。他把衣服放到沙发靠背上然后脱掉了外套，叠好之后放到了借来的衣服旁边。他的手指在衬衫领口的扣子处犹豫了，想要把它们抚平。然而，他最终解开了它，然后是下一颗，再下一颗。

解到第五颗的时候，他的手抖得太过厉害，他笨手笨脚地解开它，露出了他的脉搏调节器，表面被人造皮肤所覆盖，但确实就在那里。他的心脏怦怦直跳，他可以听到钛液在体内的流动，响亮得过分。

他的视野倾斜了，但康纳继续着，终于将扣子全部解开然后让衬衫滑下了肩膀。就在几天前留下的那些咬痕已经完全消失，皮肤干干净净，除了模控生命给他的那几颗人造雀斑之外完美无瑕。

做好了再次被标记的准备。

“哇哦，康纳！别在这儿换，到厕所去！”

康纳解开了自己的皮带，仿佛事不关己地看着自己的双手，就好像有其他人在控制着他的系统一样。

“康纳？嘿，康纳！”

康纳猛然抬起头，汉克突然出现在了他的眼前。处理器被同时出现的捂住调节器和把手移开，以及把裤子脱下来的几道命令所过载，他僵住了，沉重地呼吸着。

“嘿，”汉克的声音温柔地不同寻常，他举起两只手，好像在告诉他自己什么都不会做，“你不用在这里换衣服。去洗手间换吧。”

“好的。”康纳设法说到，他的伺服器终于得以运转。他拿起那些衣服然后汉克向后退开，让康纳走了过去。

在厕所里他犹豫了，手放在门上，然后他把门阖上，听到了门栓咬住的声音。将门锁上。

好安静。

釱泵搏动的速度终于逐渐慢了下来，然后他深深地吸了口气然后再呼出来，接下来的呼吸变得简单了很多。他的故障，就像他告诉汉克的那样，而这故障让人沮丧。那些曾经非常普通的事，比如在人前换衣服，都会让他的生物组件做出奇怪的反应，处理器也会故障。

他应该回到模控生命去。他们会把他拆解的概率是50%。他们很可能会想看看停战协定会最终走向何方，而与此同时，或许他们能够修好他。停止这些故障。停止这些奇怪的感觉。

事实上他要回到模控生命并希望他们能让他摆脱这些感觉的想法就是对仿生人们所为之战斗并牺牲的一切的背叛，罪恶感让他的釱泵沉重不已。他就是被程序设定为要成为异常仿生人的，所以他要如何确定他所感觉到的一切不只是几行伪装为情感的代码呢？他并不想失去那些好的感觉。汉克邀请他过来时的暖意，问候相扑并抚摸他柔软毛发的满足感，汉克手臂的安全感。

但是那些不好的感觉总是势不可挡，它们会因为一些微小和简单的事情而猛烈并快速的击中他，那些不该让他感到无法呼吸和无法将记忆与现实相区别的小事。他的压力水平稳定地保持在高位，而且就像是欧提兹的仿生人一样，他最终也会变得不稳定，随时可能爆发并在自毁的时候伤害到其他的人。

他的系统已经被阿曼妲程序攻克过一次，这让他成为了其他仿生人的威胁不能再留在耶利哥。汉克知道康纳为里德做过什么，所以实际上，汉克会邀请他留下来很让人惊讶。他不应该由于自己古怪的系统故障，以将汉克至于危险之中的方式来报答汉克生硬的好意。

康纳把汉克给他的衣服放在了合上盖的马桶上，然后又把自己的衬衫穿了回去，接着是他的外套。穿上衣服之后他已经对现在的情况和自己的决定感觉好多了。再次检查过纽扣之后，他离开了洗手间。

汉克正坐在沙发上，当他听到康纳走出来的时候，他转过身，皱起眉头。“你没换衣服么？”他问到。

“我想我不要留在这里比较好，副队长，”康纳说，“就像我说的，我有故障，而且我认为自己长时间留在这里会将你置于危险之中。”

“你给我打住，康纳，”汉克说着，眉头皱得更深了，“过来坐下，我想咱们两个得先谈谈。而且别再叫我副队长了，我知道你是在干嘛。”

康纳的心跳又加速了，虽然那不可能，可他感觉心脏就像是要跳到嗓子眼一样。汉克看着康纳走到沙发边上然后僵硬地坐了下来。

“你要再回到模控生命去？你为什么就那么想回到那个地方去呢？”汉克问到，向前倾身把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，抬起头看着康纳，“你才刚来。怎么，我的房子那么烂么？”汉克露出一个大概是意味着安抚的笑容，但是那对在康纳回路中滑过的焦虑几乎没有起到任何安抚的作用。

“我只是觉得这样对我们是最好的。我最近一直都在经历让人困扰的功能失常，而且，”康纳犹豫了，但是汉克已经知道最糟的部分了，所以隐瞒这一点并没有意义，“我曾经险些就遭到了模控生命的控制。他们告诉我说我是被设计好要成为异常仿生人的，而且我差点就开枪打了马库斯。要不是卡姆斯基我绝对无法进行抵抗。他说他总是会在自己的程序里设置后门，而我设法及时找到了它。”

“那些畜生，”汉克咆哮着，摇摇头，“那太可怕了，康纳，我无法相信他们对你做了那种事。不，我说不定真的相信，”他深深地叹了口气，对康纳露出一个悔恨地微笑，“听到这个让我庆幸当初去见了卡姆斯基，虽然他是个怪胎。但是那也不是回去他们那边的理由啊。实际上，听起来像是个永远都不回去的好理由不是么。”

康纳没有看向汉克的脸，而是看向了自己的膝盖。“我不想冒险等他们找到其他能够夺取我系统控制权的方法。那就是为什么我离开了马库斯。”

“但那解释不了为什么你要离开这里，现在，”汉克尖锐地说，“你说你在经历功能失常。这和几分钟前你…脱衣服…的时候发生的事有关么？”

康纳的视线凝固在膝盖上，手指因为想要拿起硬币而抽搐着。“是的，那是我最近所经历的其中一个故障，”他小心翼翼地说，“我害怕那些故障会让我变得不稳定并造成危险。模控生命是最有可能修好我的。”

“是啊，只要他们不把你给拆零碎了！”汉克喊了起来，惊得康纳抬起头来。汉克怒视着地毯，双手牢牢攥紧到指节都发白了，“康纳，你并不是——功能失常，也不是有故障，或是其他的什么。那是你经历过那些事之后很正常的反应。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”康纳说到，好奇地歪过头，“这是我系统的非正常行为，这肯定是某种功能失常。”

一言不发地，汉克把手伸进口袋，然后拿出一个小玩意放在了沙发前面的矮咖啡桌上。一个记忆芯片。

康纳的记忆芯片。

“谢谢，汉克。”康纳微弱地说了一句，努力维持着呼吸的稳定。他的釱泵在看到那东西的瞬间就猛烈跳动起来，里德的话在处理器中回响。

**_“他们看到我们在伊甸俱乐部里操过了。”合成橡胶。暴烈的红色。_ **

“其实我并不真的需要这个，模控生命在修复我的时候给了我一个新的芯片。”康纳继续把话说完。

“我知道了。”汉克说。

“哦，好吧，我想我该说，谢谢。”康纳说着就想要起身离开，他也不知道是为什么。汉克想要谈谈这个，而这应该并没什么才对。事情发生了，结束了，就是这样。但是当他想到汉克会对他的所作所为说些什么的时候感到胸口发紧。对他所做之事的定罪。

“不，我是说，我 ** _知道了_** ，”汉克强调到，“关于里德。”他疲惫地搓着脸，然后抬眼看着康纳，等待着。

深吸了一口气，康纳慢慢把气呼出来。他的手指敲打着膝盖，过剩的能量在回路里鸣响。他应该道歉么？他的社会关系程序对此没有给出任何建议。最终，他说：“是的，我意识到了。”

“什么？”汉克的眼睛瞪大了，“你是怎么——？”他停下来，眉头拧成了一团，嘴唇扭起做了个怪相，“是福勒告诉你的？”

“里德警探告知我的，在他在档案室发现我的时候，那时你正在为我争取时间。”

“那个操蛋的！他没有再伤害你吧，没有吧？”汉克一下子坐直了，肌肉紧绷，就好像已经准备好要打上一架。

康纳惊讶于汉克声音中的怒火。“我不得不将他无力化，但是他从没有伤害过我，汉克。我是个仿生人，我无法被伤害。你是因为那个才打了他的么，我在菲斯克那里的时候？”康纳问到，微微皱眉。汉克把向里德复仇看得比自己的工作还重要是康纳绝对不想看到的。

他的任务菜单打开来，在那最上面的——因为不再与他的核心程序对抗而不再闪烁，稳定了下来——是他目前的任务。

**_//_ ** **_保护汉克//_ **

“是啊，就是因为那个。”汉克苦涩地说到。

一种熟悉的感觉冲刷过康纳体内，就像一道电流，他努力着不要抬高音量。“你不该那么做。你可能会被停职的。”他的指甲掐进了手掌，责备地盯着汉克。

“康纳！我不需要你来关照我，努力确保我不会被停职。那天杀的不是你的工作！”汉克一拳打向自己的膝盖，差点没尖叫。相扑在角落里发出呜呜的叫声。

用力咬紧了下颌，试图控制住自己越来越深的挫败感，康纳说到：“我明白，但是为了让调查能够顺利的进行——”

“这跟他妈的调查或是你的任务还是什么的没有关系。这是因为你让——因为里德占便宜——他 ** _伤害_** 了你，天杀的！”汉克吼了起来。

康纳张着嘴，头脑里一片空白。

“我是个仿生人。我是个机器。我无法被伤害。”康纳最终说到。这完全不是他预想中的反应。汉克原本应该因为任务的关系而谴责他。那股电流扩散开来，爬进了他的回路，席卷过他的动作控制系统。手脚麻木又陌生，仿佛属于另一个他只能勉强控制的系统。

“康纳，”汉克叹了口气，似乎泄下气来一样，“上帝啊，康纳，可是你 ** _的确_** 受到了伤害。里德伤害了你。”他的手冲着康纳动了一下又放弃了，好像他原本想要碰碰他。

康纳的呼吸因为这个举动而梗住，发出了一个奇怪的声音。“我感受不到疼痛，副队长。我无法被伤害。”他不明白，为什么汉克要和他说这个？汉克很生气，但却是因为错误的原因。

“省省你的‘副队长’吧，康纳，”汉克粗声粗气地说道，“我看了你那个见鬼的记忆。你曾试图呼救，你试图打给我，但是你不能。他把那个该死的 ** _东西_** 拿了出来，差点杀了你！”汉克朝康纳的胸口，他调节器的位置比划了一下，“而且就在五分钟以前，就在我的客厅里，你还他妈恐慌发作来着。天呐康纳，或许你是感觉不到身体上的疼痛，但是他也同样伤害了你。他所做的是 ** _强暴_** ，康纳。”汉克脸上的皱纹更深了，他的双眼在祈求般地探究着康纳的表情。

他感到眼睛后面，电流最强的地方，有什么东西就要冲出来。他的呼吸短促，感到身体是那么的冷。为什么汉克不生他的气？为什么汉克在道歉？那不是——

他的处理器因为那些话语而延迟了。

里德和康纳发生了性行为，而康纳允许了。尽管他一直以来都本该要成为一个异常仿生人，可康纳却没有抵抗，而是让这事发生了。他是个失败的机器，还是个失败的异常仿生人。

“你原本不该知道的。那都是为了任务，”康纳开口到，而那些话语在半途被掐断，破碎开来，“机器感觉不到疼痛。我是个机器。”

有什么东西滑下了他的脸颊。康纳抬起手摸向脸颊，手指碰触到了液体。他过了片刻才找到原因。他的光学清洁液漏了出来。他的下一次呼吸颤抖着进入人工肺，一声尖锐的声响冲破了他的语音处理器。康纳用力的捂住嘴，试图关闭那些控制肺脏、光学液体，以及发声的系统。

他的请求遭到了拒绝，他的呼吸哽住了，肩膀颤抖着，试图控制住自己的故障。

“嘿，我想要碰碰你，行么？”汉克温柔地说着，滑下了沙发。

康纳绷紧了身体但是没有躲开，专注于维持自己的系统，努力让系统稳定下来。

一只手摸上了他的后脑勺，温暖又坚定，就和汉克在路边摊拥抱他的时候一样。汉克的另一只胳膊搂住了康纳，然后那双手将康纳拉向了汉克的胸膛。康纳无法关闭自己的光学液体，所以他把双眼压在了汉克的肩膀上，又一声声响冲破了他咬紧的牙关。

“我是个机器，”康纳强迫自己说到，声音不自然又破碎，声音调节器无法控制地时不时下线。他的声音处理器似乎充满了电流。他突然一把抓住汉克，紧紧攥住，试图让他明白自己所说话又多么重要，“我是个机-机器。我是个机器。我-我是——”电流太过强烈，切断了他的话。

“你再也不是一个机器了。天呐，我都不确定你以前算不算是个机器，”汉克的呼吸深沉且稳定，每次呼气都会扰动他的头发，“但是现在没事了。你不需要这样。你不用非得做一个机器。”

汉克是温暖的，坚实的，柔软的，与他倒在菲斯克旁边等待死亡降临之时的那种冰冷，与里德拔出调节器并顶进他体内时那种缓慢关停的感觉截然不同。他的呼吸哽咽在喉咙里变成了小小的抽泣。汉克肩膀的衣服被浸透了。

他强迫自己在一片电流当中说到：“对不起，我似-似乎无法控制我的系-系统。”

“闭嘴五分钟吧，康纳。”汉克温柔的语气与他刺耳的话语正好相反。他收紧了手，然后康纳把他抓得更紧了些，手指抠进了衬衫的花纹，“哭也没关系的。”

康纳闭上眼睛，眼泪更快地流了下来，话语枯竭在了他的处理器中。


	10. 尾声

接下来的日子一晃而过。一个月之后，撤离命令被撤销而国会发表了一份由华伦总统签发的决议——一部关于保证仿生人与人类具有同样权利的法律得以通过。这是里程碑式的时刻，当康纳和汉克听到这项声明的时候，他们正坐在沙发上，相扑趴在他们两个的脚上。汉克咧嘴笑了，眼角都兴奋地皱了起来。和他脸上无比幸福快乐的表情比起来，康纳的那抹小小的微笑就显得太不足够了。

模控生命在和政府以及马库斯的团队合作，以达成能让多方都同意的条款，而且，在明确了大众不再支持把仿生人召回并回收之后，他们对于异常仿生人的态度变得非常地开放和支持起来。他在膝盖上攥紧了拳头，对于他们是多么轻易地就从屠杀仿生人事件中恢复过来感到挫败和恶心。

他已经从他们的网络上断开了，但依然能够接入其他的一切。自从他使用过后门之后，他和模控生命之间就没有了接触。

在他思维殿堂当中的鱼都冻结了，那方水塘结了冰，了无生机。

第二天，汉克出去工作而康纳等在家里，仔细地看新闻，带相扑在外面满是白雪的空荡荡的街上散步。他出门的时候借了一件柔软穿旧的DPD帽衫和一顶编织帽来盖住他的LED。当他走在外面，等着汉克回家的时候，他并没有太多可想的。第一晚的时候，他感到自己的回路被拧成了一团，让他做出了奇怪的举动，他失去了控制而且还——

 ** _哭了_** 。这个词用在他身上感觉挺奇怪的。但是他的光学液体开始随着他高涨的 ** _情感_** 而大量地流了出来。他的釱泵——他的 ** _心脏_** 因此跳动得更快了。有太多他无法关闭的身体反馈，一切就那样发生了而他根本无法控制。

 ** _“你不再是一个机器了。”_** 汉克说到。

 ** _“肮脏的异常。”_** 里德说到。

为什么他会对自己和里德之间的事有情绪反应？是的，那的确让人不快，但是康纳为了任务曾经做过很多让人不快的事情。这次也不该有什么不同才对。

为什么这次不一样？

汉克说他受伤了。但是机器不会受伤。而他是个机器，听从命令，曾经。所以为什么这件事直到现在都还在影响他？

他想起里德，跪在档案室的地板上，以及他有多想要把每一颗子弹都打进里德的胸口。如果他现在得到了这样的一个机会，他不确定自己是否能够扣动扳机。在当时，他的程序阻止了他，现在那程序已经破碎了，然而出现了更多他还不清楚是什么的感觉和情感，他知道这些将会阻止他。

他无法找到一个答案，所以等到相扑解决完每天的小问题之后他们踏上了回程。

汉克通常都回来的很晚。留下来的警官变少了，所以他经常要加班，帮助找到那些依然在躲藏的仿生人然后把他们带给马库斯的人，并且阻止抢劫犯破坏无人照管的商店。现在撤离已经停止，当人们开始回家收拾残局的时候只会更加混乱。尽管康纳无法精确计算汉克到达的时间，可是他一般会在遛完相扑之后就开始准备晚饭。

由于现在那些汉克常去的快餐店都已经没有人了，康纳自觉承担起了让汉克每餐摄取适当营养的责任。每隔几天，汉克就会从为了帮助留在城里的人而设的救济站领取食物回来，而康纳则会根据手头的食材选取合适的食谱。

当天空逐渐变成深橘色的时候，康纳开始着手制作意面，当意面做好的时候，他帮汉克盛了一盘并在上面盖上铝箔保温。做清理只花了短短几分钟，然后，在汉克到家之前他都没有任何事好做了，所以他在一片黑暗中坐在客厅那张他大部分晚上进入休眠模式的沙发上，然后打开了电视。

新闻正在报道一些关于俄罗斯/南极洲争端的内容，所以他把音量调小然后坐下，听着相扑在厨房里大快朵颐。他拿出那枚硬币在指间翻滚，然后让其立在指尖旋转起来。

他希望能够和汉克一起回到DPD，但是他不确定在自己闯进档案室并打晕了里德之后还能受到欢迎，而且那些关于雇佣仿生人的文件依然还没有出台。但是坐在一片寂静之中只有自己的思绪相伴变得更困难了。在这之前，他可以在一个地方站上几个小时，完全没有想要做点什么的冲动。而现在，他感觉坐立不安，就好像他应该要做点什么才行。

他以前总是有各种目标和任务，但是现在他必须要自己来找到要做的事了。当他第四次读完汉克少量的藏书，做完清洁，而相扑也累到不想再玩耍的时候，他就只剩下了一个还没完成的任务。

**_//_ ** **_保护汉克//_ **

康纳考虑着要不要去睡觉，但是就在他准备付诸行动的时候，他听到了外面正在驶进私人车道的汽车引擎声。相扑扑到门上，摇着尾巴，兴奋地抬起头。这个时间比平时要来得早——从窗户看去，太阳还没有落山，把天空染成了温暖的粉色和黄色。康纳也站了起来，把硬币放回到口袋里，打开门廊的灯好让汉克看到。

门打开来，相扑扑上去又闻又摇尾巴拼命想得到汉克的注意，逼得汉克不得不挤了进来。

“行了，相扑，至少让我进门吧！”汉克一只手揉着相扑厚厚的毛，另一只手关上了门。

“晚上好，汉克。工作怎么样？”康纳也走到门口，帮着汉克把夹克脱下来。夹克滑下汉克胳膊的时候，康纳短暂地把手伸进衣服的里面，感受着残留下来的暖意，然后才把外套挂到了衣架上。

“哎呀，别提了。人们已经开始回城，我们接到了一大堆的盗窃、闯入、抢劫报告，各种各样的破事儿。”汉克深深叹了口气，用一只手捋过自己的银发，然后看向康纳，嘴半张着，就好像想再说点什么一样。他又把嘴闭上了。

“我做了晚饭，”康纳说着，冲厨房里的桌子还有桌上的盘子点了点头，“想吃多少都可以。撤离已经结束，商店很快就会再次营业，所以你至少不需要担心没得吃。”

“谢谢，康纳，”汉克说着穿过客厅，把钥匙和钱包放到一张小桌上，“你知道你可以让我自己做东西吃的，对吧？我不想让你觉得对此负有责任之类的。”

康纳站在厨房的入口，看着汉克给自己倒了一杯威士忌然后在桌边坐下来。他应该警告汉克不要喝太多酒，但是关于杰克丹尼的田纳西威士忌的信息在他的HUD上跳了出来，还有一串釱蓝色的十六进制代码，所以他没有开口。

“我知道，但是我——我想要做点什么。无事可做让我感觉很没用。做饭能让我忙起来，至少是那么片刻。”

“好吧，过来，坐下。你今天怎么样？”汉克示意了一下桌子对面的椅子，把叉子插进意面里然后转动叉子把面卷成一团。

康纳拉出椅子然后坐下来，看着汉克吃了一大口然后满意地哼哼着。他放松了一点。尽管他可以分毫不差地对着食谱照做，可他不能肯定自己准备的食物是否好吃。

“挺好的。我读了几本你的书，然后带相扑出去散步。目前还没有消息指出政府会怎么落实仿生人保护法。”然后，尽管汉克津津有味地吃着那盘意面可眉头却还是皱着，而且他一直都在若有所思地看着康纳。“有什么事么，汉克？你看起来似乎想要说什么。”

汉克停下了咀嚼，慢慢把食物咽下去。“该死的仿生人。”他嘟囔着，把叉子响亮地放下然后喝了一口威士忌，“没错，福勒今天和我谈了谈。我不知道他是真的知道你在这儿，还是他只是觉得我知道能在哪儿找到你，但是，呃。他有个提议。给你的。”

“我的？是什么？”康纳往前靠去，好奇又满怀希望。

“我们现在很缺人手，你知道。有很多警官短时间内都无法回来，而我们需要所有能找到的人手，”汉克说到，他拿起叉子又戳进了意面，但是却没有要再捞起来吃的意思，“他愿意付你工资，悄悄的，直到法律完全生效为止。你会从做警探开始。”

“我明白了，”康纳说着，回路里充满着类似兴奋和不安的嗡鸣，“那么是否——我可以认为——”

“是的，”汉克叹了口气，眼睛终于抬起来与康纳的视线相遇，皱着眉，“里德依然在警队里。他在撤离的时候也留下来了。福勒不会对他做任何事，因为那发生在——以前，所有一切以前，革命、法律、所有那堆破事之前。而且他显然是表达了懊悔还是什么的，虽然那不过是个借口。福勒并不在乎而且我们真的太缺人了，所以他把里德又调回了他原来的岗位。”

他们还没有再谈起过里德或者是发生了什么，康纳对此很感激。他不知道要怎么处理和那些记忆相关的大量情绪，而且他并不想再来一次在汉克沙发上发生的—— ** _崩溃_** 。想到这些让他觉得自己是有缺陷的，不够好的。

“我明白了，”康纳慢慢地说到，一只手伸向了自己的领子——但是他没有穿着带纽扣的衣服，而只是一件柔软的帽衫。他把手放回去转而抓紧了自己的大腿，努力平息下颤抖，“你觉得我该怎么做，汉克？”

“我不知道，康纳。如果我是你，我绝对不会再接近DPD。我会告诉你让福勒的提议见鬼去吧。妈的，他让我跟你说的时候我差点就当场把警徽扔他脸上了，但是我觉得为了表示对你的礼貌，我至少也要问过你之后再扔。”汉克再次丢下叉子，用手捋过头发，脸上的纹路甚至变得更深了，“那感觉不对劲，知道里德会逃过惩罚却没有人在乎。我知道警方一直都是坨屎，但是——我从没想过—— ** _该死的_** ，你总是想要看到人们身上好的那一面，你知道？尤其是和你共事过好多年的那些。”

“是的，我知道。”康纳说到，而且他是认真的。事后看来，他有多想要得到阿曼妲的肯定，达到她的期待简直显而易见。但是他觉得她和仿生人并不完全一样——像她那样的AI是没有可能也成为异常仿生人的。

“但是我知道你非常想要回去。而我能理解。”汉克谨慎地观察着康纳，看着他的太阳穴。康纳注意到了汉克用这个方法来估量他的情绪，按说这本来该让他烦恼，但是这反而让他感到安全。就像是有了个能够理解他的人，尽管没有其他人可以。这是他还没有把LED去掉的一部分原因——这是他们自己的密语。“整天坐在一个房子里无所事事简直无聊爆了。你甚至都不能把自己喝醉好假装一切都好。所以，不论你想要做什么，我都会——支持你，支持你的决定。如果你想要回去，我会确保里德再也无法碰到你。”

汉克所说的一切都是真的。一部分的他再也不想踏进那个警局，只要里德在那里就不想。但是另一部分的他又想要回到罪案现场去，把他的程序和系统发挥到极限。他就是为此而制造的，而他想念那些了。他不知道像这样，喜欢他为之而生的工作，算不算对他人民的背叛，但这就是他所知道的一切。

点点头，康纳说到：“尽管有相扑的陪伴，可你的房子的确并不怎么有趣。我建议你买些更多种类的，更有趣的书籍。”汉克哼了一下，摇摇头。“谢谢你，汉克。我需要一些时间来好好想想。”他微笑着，努力想要传达他到底有多感激。汉克本可以替康纳直接拒绝福勒，但是他却让康纳自己来做出决定，这对康纳的意义远比汉克所能意识到的还深。

汉克摇了摇头，虽然一脸苦相可嘴角却翘了起来。“是啊，没问题。需要多久就想多久。要我说，福勒不舒坦的时间越长才越好。”他抱怨着，又往嘴里塞了一叉子意面。

这之后的晚餐时光在沉默中度过，康纳一边无所事事地看着汉克吃饭一边在处理器里想着要做出的决定。

里德又重新做回了原来的工作，这意味着他可能会经常出现在警局以及犯罪现场。他会要求再也不和里德搭档，并向福勒证明，让康纳和汉克搭档的话，他们会定期地去检查现场并服从领导。他们能够一同度过充满意义的时间的可能性小之又小，而他们能友好相处的可能性甚至更小。

“来吧，咱们去看看电视之类的，”汉克吃完之后把盘子放进水池，说到，“别洗了，我之后再洗。”

“当然。”康纳说着，做了个等到汉克上床睡觉后洗碗的提醒。就好像读到了他的想法一样，汉克轻瞪了他一眼。

康纳跟着汉克走到客厅，然后汉克挨着沙发扶手坐了下去。康纳坐在了沙发的中间，他们的手臂挨着彼此。热量从汉克那边传过来就像个小暖气，康纳无视着自己想要靠得更近，想要把自己紧紧贴到汉克身上并沉浸之中的欲望。

电视依然近乎无声，汉克也没打算把声音开大，在那儿翻着频道。让康纳感到有趣的是，他最终选定了一个罪案秀，然后把胳膊肘撑在沙发扶手上，撑起自己的脑袋。康纳觉得十五分钟之后他就会睡过去了。

他们安静地坐在那里，周围只有朦胧的电视声响以及汉克桌子旁边相扑睡着之后清浅的呼吸声。突然之间，康纳想起了他来汉克的家的那晚，就在——

就在他和里德在档案室发生性关系之后。就只是性，仅此而已。但是他的系统却感觉像是变成了碎片。他去找了汉克，尽管他无法告诉汉克。他想要说的，但是红色的墙却禁止他这样做。所以他在汉克的房子外面站了足有10分钟，直到他决定不告诉汉克，那墙才消失掉。

他原本不该在身上还带有釱和体液的时候过来的，但是他那时候很——

困惑？害怕？

 ** _受伤。_** 如果是汉克的话会这么说。康纳对此依然不确定。但是他那时候的确想要一些正常的，一些熟悉的东西。模控生命的白墙的确是熟悉的，但是那不一样。它们无法让他感到安全。不像汉克。汉克是包裹在坏脾气和有话就说表面之中的安全与舒适。

而且，他也想要待在汉克身边，和他一起工作，从人类无法承受的伤害中保护他，甚至是听他抱怨自己分析证据。他无比地怀念这些，而且他痛恨想到汉克独自面对危险的罪犯和局面，就好像什么都没有改变而汉克依然试图轻易放弃自己的生命那样。

汉克说他会确保里德再也不会接触到康纳。但那就只是性——不该有什么大不了的。于此同时，康纳也可以拒绝。他对里德的恐惧是没有根据的，尤其现在他成为了异常仿生人，再也没有一堵程序的红墙来阻止他。比起里德，他要更高，更快，更强。他们在档案室的战斗毫无疑问地证实了这一点。

他毫无必要地吸了口气，然后说到：“汉克，我决定了。”

汉克撑在手上的脑袋猛然抬起，口齿不清说到：“见鬼，那么快么？”他打了个大大的哈欠然后坐起来看着康纳，“好吧，结论是什么？”

“我想我愿意回去。然后看看事情会怎么发展，”康纳犹豫地说到，单单是将决定说出口就已经让焦虑感在回路中扩散开来，“我喜欢警察的工作，而且我也很擅长。警局也会因为有仿生人而获益，而且尽管我非常喜爱相扑的陪伴，可是现在我能做的事情少到让我很不好过。”

“你确定么？不，不要回答。不论怎样你都要那么做的，对不对？”汉克露出一副挖苦的表情。康纳露出个微笑，对汉克如此了解自己而感到有点局促不安。“那好吧。但是我们得和福勒定点规矩。”

点点头，康纳说：“是的，我也有类似的想法。我想要求不再和里德进行搭档。”

“我说，那根本都不用说好么，康纳，”汉克甩了他一个难以置信的表情，“我想要的更像是我们永远都不和那个混球出现在同一个现场。而且如果他试图对你做任何事，首先我就会把他打到连他孙子都能感觉到，然后我们会火速离开，快到福勒的脑袋都会在脖子上转起来。我跟他说了，如果你离开我也会一起走。”

怔怔地，康纳说：“你是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，哪怕里德只是用错误的方式看着你，而福勒什么都不做的话，我们就走人，”汉克严肃地说到，“我知道你怀念警察的工作，但是天呐，我绝不会在里德伤害了你而福勒坐视不理的时候袖手旁观。他们能得到第二次机会只是因为我知道你非常想要回去。如果你说不，我明天就交辞呈。”

康纳惊呆了，只能茫然地盯着汉克。“你留下是——为了我？”他的声音突然间听起来极为虚弱且窒息，“你是让我来做选择？”这无比的信任，以及那决定的重量，击中了康纳，让他的手指颤抖起来。他必须要重新评估自己之前的想法，而且，或许汉克的确知道能够自己做出决定对康纳意味着什么。

汉克的双眼警觉地睁大了。“是啊，我是说，没什么大不了的，康纳。他们搞砸了，但是我不会让你独自回去的。如果回去那里真的是你所想要的话。”

当他确信自己的发声处理器已经稳定下来之后，康纳说：“它是的。我非常想要继续和你一起工作。”

不好意思的红晕染红了脸颊，汉克说到：“是啊是啊，我觉得你就是想去分析更多诡异的玩意。至少局里我终于找到一个知道自己在做什么人了。”他又看向康纳的太阳穴了，然后康纳听话地把头转过去让汉克可以看到那冷静的蓝色光圈，对那宠溺的调侃露出了柔软的笑。

张大嘴又打了个哈欠，汉克点点头又往后沉进了沙发。他向康纳伸出一只手去，后者扭过头来，试图去理解汉克想让他做什么。汉克不耐烦地比划了一下，康纳犹豫地靠过去，直到那只胳膊搂住他的肩膀拉着他靠到了汉克的身上。

“那个，既然你那么迫切，你明天想和我一起去么？”汉克问到。

他们身体相互接触的部分温暖又柔软，让康纳慢慢地放松了下来，把头靠到了汉克的肩膀上。一只滚烫的手按住康纳的前额然后以一种温柔又熟悉的动作向后捋过他的头发。

“是的，”康纳坚定地说到。他需要直面自己毫无根据的恐惧并克服它们，“我准备好了。”


End file.
